Murin Breatha Dan
by S3rp3ntin3
Summary: Miaka and Tamahome are willing to give Nakago a second chance with her third wish to Suzaku. But will Suzaku? Now racing against time,and granted a second chance to right the wrongs he did, can Ayuru truly love and protect the most important thing in his life or will he die trying? And who is the double-crossing traitor set to hurt everyone? (Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own FY.

Author's note: I rewrote this fanfic and corrected the errors the previous version had. So, it's not a complete make-over since the sequence is relatively the same. Some readers felt the previous version was lacking in details so I added more information to close some probable loopholes that may occur in future. Please enjoy.

* * *

"I guess the good still prevails...in the end."

Feeling his strength slowly ebbing away, he merely closed his eyes and felt the breeze. He knew he would die simply because it was his destiny to die. After all, he was the villain in this story and all villains had to die in order to bring the story to a happy ending, no? Nakago knew it made perfect sense that he, alongside the other fallen warriors, was to be stripped off their right to live happy lives. Needless to say, he was forced to accept his destiny to suffer and then be killed just to pave the way for heroes to be born.

Nakago smiled bitterly. He understood that he had to be killed but for the love of Seiryu- who was he kidding? He had not hazard a good guess who would be the hero for slaying the greatest villain. He should have known- the greatest villain would obviously (had to be obviously) killed by the most noteworthy hero. It was just that way, wasn't it? Wasn't it also the case that the bigger and fiercer the dragon, the greater the glory? Dragon..? How appropriate.

Despite his cynical mind, Nakago stared into his so-called nemesis' dark eyes and wondered deeply. There was no point getting angry that he was bested by a pathetic excuse for a celestial warrior who had the help of six other warriors and the strength of the priestess. There was absolutely no point lamenting on his defeat; on his fall.

Although he knew it was futile to lament on his inevitable defeat, he could not fathom the heaviness he felt in his heart. Most certainly, this was the first time he tasted defeat as a warrior, as a General of an army...and as a man. What was worse was that this was perhaps the first time he failed her. Nakago smiled weakly. Perhaps she was not the little girl he thought she was; perhaps she had the wits and maturity of a young woman and foresaw his failure. Perhaps that was the reason she turned her back on him at the last minute. If so, would she forgive him for his defeat?

Would she shake her head and say "It's alright," because he failed her?

Was this failure truly inevitable? Was there no way he could have fought against destiny and carve his own future?

Nakago didn't understand even when he was a step away from disappearing behind death's door. Why was he even worried if she would forgive him? She was just another human, just another woman who entered his life and played a big part. His mom had been the first but as fate had it; he murdered her in cold blood. Oh Seiryu, there was no need to reminisced the horrible past, the unspeakable truth that made him who he was for the past 14 years.

He looked down, seeing part of his lower torso dissolving into tiny specks of silver dust. He remembered seeing those dust. When those dead Suzaku warriors appeared, they were restructured by the dust. Perhaps his body was turning into silver ash to be stored away so that Taitsukun could summon him and play him a puppet like the Gods did. Or maybe, he was turning into nothingness for no one wanted a devil incarnate amongst them. Perhaps he'd finally go to Tenkou where he shall rest in peace forever...Rest in peaceful torture.

"Tamahome...boy..."he whispered weakly and winced when he heard it was a soft rasping tone.

"Nakago..." His nemesis trailed off. Despite having slipped and allowed the young 'hero' a little light view of his past, the young man still could not keep the venomous hatred out of his name. That was okay. He never needed this boy's respect or acknowledgment.

Perhaps now, since he was disappearing into the nothingness called eternal torture, he could bare a little more of his heart and his soul. Maybe he was speaking the truth when he told Soi that she was not the one who could please him. Wrong. He knew it to be the truth- Soi was not the woman who could please and satisfy him. She could not understand him like he would like her to.

"Tell Her Eminence that I'm sorry." He choked on a mouthful of blood and gave a ghost of a smile that he hoped was more of a sympathetic smile than a grimace. "Tell her, I'm sorry for everything... and I had never planned to hurt her. I didn't lie when I said..."

Tamahome looked at his nemesis, his greatest hatred and strangely, his idol. Unspoken and unbidden, he knew he respected and idolized the dead blond blue eyed Shogun like no other. As a final means to honour a dead man's wish, he would do it even if he never forgave the man. After all, this man was the one who staged the entire massacre of his innocent family.

Tamahome shook his head to clear his doubts and said a silent prayer for the fallen Seiryu celestial warrior. It was truly a wonder how a Seiryu celestial warrior was more than equal to the might of seven Suzaku warriors and the priestess. Tamahome knew he needed the power of the other warriors, Miaka's strength as a priestess, his own strength, a little of Suzaku, a sealed Seiryu, a power boost by Taitsukun and ultimately, a wavering, faltering Nakago. Perhaps, if Nakago was not welcoming death he would not have died and the one dead would possibly be him- Tamahome.

"It's finally over! We did it, Tamahome!" A brown haired girl ran into his arms and he held her tight. Wrong, they didn't do anything... Nakago chose to die.

"Miaka..."

"Tamahome?"

"Please..."

"What is it? I'll do it; you can count it on me!" She punched the air and smiled confidently to him. Indeed the storm has passed and her radiant smile vanquished most of his self-doubts. The story, their story, was finally coming to an end.

"Tell Yui that Nakago said this, 'I'm sorry. I had never planned for her or her heart to be hurt. He didn't lie when he said, he..." Tamahome didn't know what Nakago had said when his voice started to trail off as a ghostly whisper. "Oh he also said something like, 'Yui-sama...my Murin Breatha Dan.'"*

Miaka nodded, her large brown eyes filled with hot tears. She felt the words and hopefully, just hopefully, she could relate the words to Yui with the same amount of emotion. If any couple deserved to be together, apart from them, it was Yui and Nakago. Truth to be said, they were the true star-crossed lovers who were too confused, too afraid to love and too focused on their revenge that they didn't have time to express the silent bursting love for each other.

"Tamahome, I think I know what I want with my remaining two wishes..." This made everyone's ears perk up in interest. "For my next wish; Kaijin! Let me live with Tamahome in these repaired worlds as lovers forever!"

Suzaku, the red phoenix nodded and everything around them grew bright with a blinding white light.

"Kaijin! Let Yui and Nakago live happily ever after together and forever in a safe world!"

"Are you sure, My Priestess?" Suzaku asked through telepathy and so did all the other Suzaku warriors. None, safe for Tamahome, understood Miaka for making such absurd wish as her last.

"I'm sure Suzaku. I'm very sure that is what I want for my best friend...and Nakago." If phoenixes could smile, Suzaku would. It was heart-warming to know there were still humans who were not too selfish. Perhaps his brothers as well as he had chosen the right ladies as their Priestess. They had created such a fine set of warriors that serve to protect the priestesses. Yes, things were finally as it should be until the war with Tenkou brought about a new set of revelations.

* * *

* You are my soul mate or simply soul mate.

Please review, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FY.

* * *

"Yui...Earth calling," Miaka peered and frowned when Yui dazed off. It happened often enough since that day; that particular day that seemed like the major turning point of Yui's life.

Fortunately or unfortunately, Yui broke up with Tetsuya after learning that he was not interested in her emotionally. He was, undoubtedly, more interested in her physically and sexually. It was her body, her figure that lured him towards 'loving' her. She was foolish enough to believe a high testosterone man would be ideal for her but boy, was she wrong. Tetsuya was not just high testosterone; he was also a highly sexed man. She did not exactly fault him for his cheatings but she faulted him for breaking her heart when she let him into her heart. Well whatever, this was an old story which was, frankly, not worth discussing.

Anyhow, now that Yui was single _again_, she could have practically any bachelor; any available hot bachelor.

"Oh Miaka! What were you saying?" Yui smiled sheepishly after being caught off guard. Well, no point pretending. After all, they were so past that superficial level of friendship. If anything, that universe brought the girls closer than ever until a point of unimaginable closeness. Miaka was so close to Yui that Taka sometimes felt like the third wheeler even though it was his date with Miaka...

"I was asking if you wanted to come along with me for Taka's job interview. I mean as moral support...?" Miaka shrugged nonchalantly and her curly brown hair bobbed a little. She had grown a lot- from a naïve little girl into a loving woman. Well, her undying habit of eating continued to grow with her though and Yui was glad. If Miaka had evolved too much, the brunette would not be that fun to tease anymore.

"Sure I guess. I'm free on weekends _remember_? I don't have a prince charming to occupy my time with countless of lovely dates..." Yui grinned and Miaka groaned. Even though she was single, she ironically had the right to gloat. It was funny that she was unattached and teasing a fiancée about dates.

"19 November, Saturday. 9 am in front of the Clock Tower," Miaka said while Yui scribbled the important details down. "Taka's working for a computer company owned by a computer genius...at least that was what Taka was bragging about. I really hope you can make it!"

"Sure! You know I'll be there!" Yui bid her best friend farewell and safe trip home while she walked the opposite lane. Well, this was the lane she used to walk with Tetsuya when she thought they were a cosy tight couple. Before her and Tetsuya, this was the path she took with Miaka to get to school long time ago. Somehow, everything felt like a long time ago.

She graduated from Jonan High after she broke up with Tetsuya a few months ago. Before that, it was the epic war between Tenkou and Miaka and Taka. And even before that, it was her journey through the Universe of the Four Gods as the Priestess of Seiryu. Funny how all these happened in a short span of two to three years; give and take a few months.

Yui shook her head as she thought of her past two years. Admittedly, a lot had happened and Yui would like to think she had grown to be a tad more matured. Was it because she was fast to get over them like an adult? Or were the Gods planning something big for her? If it was the latter, she felt that she was undeserving of any surprise after she caused the chaos in that universe. She could only thank Seiryu for being too merciful and sparing her life. After all, her selfish disdain for the feelings of others caused many lives to be lost unnecessarily, theirs especially, and hence she felt she should not have been Seiryu's chosen priestess. Although Miaka kept insisting that she would always be a priestess since she was once a priestess; it was just wrong and unfair to them and the God of War. Why Seiryu even chose a self-centered girl as his priestess, Yui could only continue speculating.

She sighed heavily and stared at the vast sky. _If only…_ A gentle pricking feeling drew her mind away from those self-pity thoughts to her tightly-locked fist. Opening it, she smiled ruefully at the twinkling blue ear ring. His memento. It was not just a simple ordinary ear ring. It was _the_ ear ring...Only Seiryu knows how many times that souvenir gave her hope and light her darkness. It was the one thing that gave her reason to live when she thought she hit rock bottom since Tetsuya's horrible confession. It was also the thing that protected her during an indirect attack from Tenkou. His ear ring protected and acted as her light; as a symbol of promised haven and served as a link between her and him. "Nakago, arigatou..."

* * *

"Christina." A call slithered out of the room and a lady walked in with a deliberate sway of her hips. It was unmistakable that she wanted his attention; desired for his silent approval of her sexiness.

Her long silky black hair went down in waves and her voluptuous figure could have made almost every man wished his wife was as good. She was erotically beautiful and in a white low-cut dress that showcased a generous amount of a creamy skin...but despite everything the man opposite her was unfazed. Her boss. Her ideal, dream man was unfazed!

He was a handsome and hot bachelor. With long blond hair that shined like melted gold and blue piercing eyes that seemed to scorn at everything, the man exuded an aura of mystery and unquestioned dominance. He was in possession of a complete impressive set of eight packs but was not too bulky with muscles. It was the built of a predator, a lithe and dangerous tiger. Gareth was breathtakingly and erotically handsome male specimen!

"Sir?"

"Are you suggesting I drink cold tea?" He asked in that deep melodious voice of his that sent shivers of pleasure down her back. If his voice was able to bring out such reaction, what more about his touch and perhaps his bed skills? Oh, that shall be left to one's creative imagination.

"Certainly not," she replied as smoothly and politely as she could without swooning and gushing. However, like many ladies, she wanted so desperately wanted to add the affectionate term, 'honey'.

"I see. Have you the innate ability to cool everything?"

Confused with his words, his secretary stood dumbfounded. Her wits scattered. Was that his way of showering praises? She smiled sweetly at him, despite his composed look and smirk, "I believe so."

"Hmm, have Flinch send in and see yourself out." He turned his attention away and resumed to shifting his documents. Well, he had better things to do than entertained a witless woman anyway. She is attractive no doubt, but unfortunately too dumb (for him). Gareth sighed softly; beauty is only skin deep after all.

"Sir? I do not comprehend."

Glancing up he held her puzzling gaze with a cool one. No need to burst in anger over other's stupidity. After all, he had superb control over emotions. Nothing could possibly shake his control. "In _very_ simple terms, you're fired. Bring Flinch in on your way out." He heard her angry humiliated gasp and angry mumble string of curses and finally a repetitive sound of clicks.

Ayuru does not care; he never did. He did not need pathetic mindless people to serve his company and definitely not as his secretary.

The door slammed and a few quiet seconds go by before the door opened again. No words passed except for an 'Oh!' by the guest and the door swung quiet again.

"Your tea."

"You have my gratitude."

"I heard you fired your beautiful secretary. You like to cause a stir don't you?"

"Words spread fast, I'm amazed. She is attractive but unfortunately lacking sorely in wit."

"So did you screw her senseless?"

He glance a sidelong look at his companion and controlled the twitch near his eye. _Do not be rattled or irritated. Control yourself._ Breathing in deeply, Gareth released the air softly through his nose. He would tighten the reins on his temper and handle his cousin very carefully. "I don't bed less-intelligent woman."

Flinch smirked; well, his boss is one tough nut to crack. "Ah, still very sophisticated despite insulting the poor woman. Would you screw her if she had enough wits to please you?"

"If she had, we wouldn't have time to screw each other senseless. A...discussion would have probably perked and pleases us better than sex ever can."

"And this is coming from a once-womanizer?"

"Do you suggest that I still have my unrivalled skills at womanizing?"

A feigned innocent question. Interesting. Flinch smirked wider at his boss' fake pretence. This was entertaining. "I truly think your ideal witty woman will never cross your path."

"Is that your attempt to curse me?"

Flinch nodded slowly but chose not to reply.

"Then I must say I'm utterly disappointed."

"She wouldn't be as accomplished as someone of your status should wed."

"Ah, and Ryo Flinch has been influenced by society. How pitiful!" The boss shook his head dramatically but his blue eyes twinkled with amusement. No doubt both handsome men were enjoying themselves. "As much as I'm _supposed_ to wed an accomplished woman, I'd rather live with a witty woman. I do not pride in having academic or society intelligence."

"Always deep aren't you? I'm withdrawing for you're being too complicated to understand..." Ryo sighed as he got up, "Always wisdom and intelligence instead of society defined intelligence which is academic knowledge..."

A chuckle and Ryo rolled his eyes. They may be cousins who grew up together as playmates but they were so different on so many grounds yet astoundingly similar in some. For the love of Seiryu, why did they have to be connected by a blood (although heavily diluted)? This has got to be the mystery of the century!

"Come with me tomorrow, November 19. I've a meeting with a potential colleague."

"Time and place?"

"Clock Tower at nine. Come half an hour earlier for light breakfast."

"Sure; if it's on you."

Ayuru stared at his cousin perplexed; nodded and waved the black haired man away. When the door closed, he stretched his long legs, stood up and walked to the floor-to-ceiling window and watched the sun disappear behind the tall buildings. Indeed the sun was disappearing, the end of another day was just round the corner but somehow he felt his heart strings being pulled. Down there, on the pavement was a girl with long blond hair. Truth be told, he was not a fan of blondes and neither was he a fan of girls. He was only interested in ladies who are matured and graceful but there was something about the ordinary, plain nobody-girl that made his heart squeeze. Had he seen her before? Or was this a premonition? Ayuru watched as she walked away seemingly unaware of his intense gaze, before he returned to his desk to pack up and leave the company. By Seiryu's grace, he shall never see her again. After all, what are the chances that two people will meet again in a city filled with almost 9 million people? What more if they are not even standing on the same social level?

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I apologize if the characters seem OOC.

* * *

It was still early, too early for the meeting with Miaka and Taka but early riser Yui was already at Clock Tower by 8 am. She glanced at her surrounding and sighed. Seeing everything that laid bare for her was pulling at her heart, sniggering gleefully at what she was missing since her days with Tetsuya. Who could she fault? It was a Saturday morning, a weekend at Clock Tower... Obviously couples' being all romantic beside one another was a common thing. Kissing and hugging was a norm on mornings like these but it irked Yui.

"I just have to hope I meet Mr Right soon before I lose my sanity and curse myself to being a hermit all my life..." Yui thought grimly as she indulged in self-pity while trudging towards Starbucks, "Dying alone in a cold dark room with no one to hold my hand as Death welcomes me..." Little tears welled up in her bright blue eyes as she became self-absorbed. She was so engrossed in entertaining those silly and childish yet true thoughts that she did not realize this could be a promise to a terrible day.

* * *

"Sir, we have arrived at Clock Tower as per your request."

Gareth nodded briefly, swung out of his white Mercedes-Benz and glanced at the disgusting shameless sight before him. He dismissed his chauffeur quickly and walked towards the centre with a manly swagger which attracted an impressive crowd. "Hey! Over here!" Ryo waved excitedly as he motioned for his blond cousin to join him, "Look at all these young couples... Sweet young love."

"Refrain yourself. I am feeling rather nauseated with all this nonsense." The blonde hissed as he led them towards his favourite cafe- Starbucks. "They're so clingy to each other, it's making me ill."

His black haired, grey eyed companion simply guffawed at his words. If only Gareth found his woman, he would want her to cling onto his neck 24/7. "I'll make you eat your words when you meet Miss The-One."

"We aren't living in comic books or Fairytales. Soul-mates do not exist."

"Really? Then pray tell me if Suzaku, the God of Love, was lying when he said he promise each of us a soul-mate." When Ryo didn't receive any snide remark or clever retort, he knew he had his cousin in a tight corner.

"Good morning Sirs, may I have your order please?" She did those flirtatious winking towards, no doubt, the blonde. Which woman wouldn't? He was like a shining Adonis or perhaps even Apollo! Ryo, if he were honest which he is not sometimes, would willingly admit that his cousin was a man that could possibly make another male wet. Gareth was _that_ handsome.

"A Tiramisu, a Cappuccino with a hint of Caramel and a Caffe Mocha, thank you," Ryo grinned boyishly as his company stood lazily behind him. Restless or not, the handsome bloke was still looking good and masculine.

While she made their drinks with forced grace and a constant irksome of her swaying hips, Gareth strolled leisurely towards a corner, away from the prying eyes of the public. There was nothing more he would like than to sit far away from those lovey-dovey young fools who go all lustrous for their so-called significant other. It was not even their future spouse and they were acting like frantic monkeys to bananas. Gareth shook his head slowly as he entertained those thoughts; he was obviously not jealous that they had an opposite sex to spend quality time with. Why should one of the world's most handsome and sexiest men be jealous of common men when he can have nearly any lady he desire?

"Let's pick a secluded corner and relax before that potential new colleague comes," Gareth suggested after having his offer to assist his silver eyed cousin in carrying their tray of order rejected. They weaved easily enough through the messy order of tables and chairs, tolerated the loud noise being played on radio (shockingly) and for Gareth, an additional irritating sound- the horrible moans (which sounded like pigs grunting) that escaped into the air which were constituted by lips on skin. Nowadays, the blonde had close to zero tolerance for those sweet-making love sounds.

Upon reaching their desired corner, a long repetitive string of, 'Shit!' and 'Damn it!' flooded their ears. Turning to Ryo, the blue eyed man remarked quite harshly due to the headache forming quickly, "Blond haired ladies these days are actually living up to their title as dumb blondes who know only to curse; at least this one is."

Immediately, the lady stopped her string of curses and looked up sharply. She was in mid-motion of packing her last book and file into her bag when she heard that snide remark. Oh, why did she have to deal with another smartass when she was close to being late? For the love of Seiryu, she had only got less than three minutes to meet Miaka and Taka at the Clock Tower and she was never late. In fact, she was always early and she would not break her record for being punctual because she had to deal with smartass number two! "Is that so? Well, it is only normal to curse mildly when one is in a rush, don't you think so, sir?" Yui quipped quickly before resuming to pack her things.

"Then I believe those people need to be taught grace and eloquence instead of being barbarians with only foul words spewing out of their mouth."

"Dear Sir, I am quite certain barbarians do not speak English much less know how to curse?" Yui have had it with packing her things. It was much clearer now that this man would not let her escape oh so easily unless she gave up on this exchange...but Yui never gave up. She fought until the last straw. "If you should save yourself some dignity, you'll compare me with something more...say, human?"

He was stumped. For once, a woman was able to render him speechless for a moment. The ever brilliant Gareth who had a comment and a retort for everything was speechless! "I believe woman, I will not save any dignity if I shall compare you to something more human for it will disgrace my being a human! You're simply not even civilize enough to be called human," he spoke with a raise of his nose and shifted his eyes to scorn at her, "Forgive me to even start a conversation with a lesser human such as yourself. I believe I can excuse you from my presence and not regret it a minute."

Yui blinked, Ryo stared wide eyed and Gareth smirked lazily. This was the first time Gareth had ever directly insulted someone as being lesser than him. Oh for the love of the world, just what kind of battle was stirring beneath the facade of these two fiery people?

Finally he had her silenced. It was not that he wanted to insult her as such but she did enough insult to him when she managed to silence him for a moment to let him gather his scattered thoughts and wits. He was in the midst of rejoicing at his small triumph when his opponent decided to burst his celebration bubble.

"It is amazing how someone as human as yourself could understand the language of a lesser human like me. I believe it takes one to be like one to communicate well, sir. And thus, I daresay as much as I am a lesser human so are you. What injustice have you done to yourself, dear sir?" Yui smiled her winning smile and before her challenger could retort back, she placed her finger on his lips as if silencing his incoming reply, "I trust you might want to reconsider your options, yes?"

Gareth narrowed his eyes vehemently and grabbed her delicate finger away from his lips. Oh this woman knew how to get him really riled up for an argument. "I believe it must have been carelessness on my part to even converse with you. However, I must praise you for entertaining me quite, my lady. It is rare of me to come by wit-filled woman; they are as scarce as hen's teeth."

"Shall I rejoice at being praised by the man so adamant to belittle me?" Yui asked aloud and a very, very faint blush coloured Gareth's cheeks and Ryo smiled knowingly. She paused deliberately, turned to stuff her things into her messenger bag and scooped it in one swift move. "I suppose not for flattery is but a weapon for males against females especially since we've gotten off on a rather...rocky start."

"Lady, I am a man who enjoys...discussions such as these. Forgive my impudence if my replies had shown you no motives but to wound your pride as such," Gareth softened his voice but it still contained that hint of eagerness for a resume to their banter. "I pray that you'll at least grace me with your name?"

"Yui. Yui Hongo, sir. Now if you'd excuse me I have other appointments so to speak."

"Oh yes, appointments. I ask your forgiveness to have kept you so long; waste no time Lady."

With that Yui left the cafe with backward glances towards her new profound rival. Perhaps, just perhaps, he had the wits and humour she wanted to share with someone. She'd have thought her thoughts ended there but a shy even sly voice whispered at the back of her head, "He could be your Mr Right." She should be happy thinking as such but she was quick to cease the thought from wandering further. That kind of man was probably married with a beautiful and sexy woman of very high eloquence and grace. Clearly, he was not destined to be her prince charming and that was how Yui silenced that shy voice while she quickly walked towards Miaka and Taka.

"She's quite a creature don't you agree?"

He blinked, turned away from the window and scowled at his cousin. It was so Ryo to disturb him from continuing a new found pastime. He had to admit that he was watching the woman who was by now, conversing quite animatedly with two other. "I agree if we're talking about her wits."

"Sorry mate, but I've got a strong feeling that she's married to someone else. Perhaps she might even be a mother of-"

A swift movement and Gareth had his cousin strangled in one tight hold. He did not understand what he was doing and certainly not why he was doing it. For Seiryu's sake, he had only met the woman for less than half an hour and he was drawn to her. Attracted and might even be intoxicated.

"I suggest you formulate your words carefully in time to come, Ryo Chuin Flinch." Gareth was warning softly, vehemently and dangerously as he pulled back slowly and sunk as gracefully as he could into his seat without looking like a sulking child.

Ryo stared at his cousin. Gareth never ever used full names unless he was serious. For Ayuru to be serious in a warning, now that was real danger and a warning he should heed. _Thread carefully now._ "Are you perhaps attracted to her?"

"I'm not ashamed to agree that I'm entranced towards her wits. Her wits are...The exchange previously was...memorable and exceptionally rare; given she's a female." Gareth closed his eyes and mentally reined his unexpected unleashed temper. Perhaps if someone else had her wits, he would probably be drawn to the person too. There was nothing spectacularly amazing about her; she was not busty nor does she have that figure to drool after. However, she did look similar to the girl he saw last evening. Then again, since coloured hair dyes were easy to obtain, it was not at all surprising that there are many blond haired girls. Indeed, it was not fated for him to meet her again.

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

"So early riser, Yui, is finally late!" Miaka announced gleefully to whomever who wanted to listen, which thankfully was none. At long last the model student, her beloved best friend was late! It was ironic that she was rejoicing about her friend being late but seeing Yui late was as rare as catching lovers having an open afternoon sex on the beach.

"I wasn't," Yui protested stiffly as she looked away stubbornly, "I was occupied."

"Was it a guy?"

When Miaka saw Yui nibbling on her lips nervously and shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Miaka knew something was up. Either Yui was really occupied by a guy or by something equally as disturbing. And this was entertaining to Miaka. "It was a smart-ass."

"A smart-ass?" Miaka repeated incredulously before she grinned cheekily and forgetting entirely that Taka was there with them, "You're not answering the question."

"Whatever the answer is, I'm sure Yui has her reasons for not answering," Taka snapped, his patience running thin. He really didn't want to interrupt but he was late for a job interview and past experiences gutted him that being late always left a bad impression. "We best be going now." Taka held his girlfriend's hand, gently pulling her away despite her determine to get the answer.

"I'll see you two around then," Yui waved at the couple happily before she hastily added, "I pray you get the job Taka!"

"You said you'll come along!" Miaka protested as Taka with almost aggressive impatience dragged her across the platform and towards Starbucks, "Yui!"

"Miaka, please..." Taka was begging his fiancée now. If his boss saw him with a deranged woman whom he would soon call his wife, he'd probably not get the job. Oh for the love, why can't his life ever be normal or ordinary? Looking down at Miaka, Taka almost cried in defeat. There was just no way he could drag a stubborn Miaka; so the only way was to convince Yui to come.

"Yui, please..." Taka plead.

Oh the famous reincarnate of the _powerful_ Tamahome was left begging the former Priestess of Seiryu. It would have been laughable had it been in the Universe of Four Gods and Nakago would have been proud of her. Nakago... Yui shook her head lightly, smiled and brisk walked towards them. Nakago and the rest of them had died and probably would never come back and Yui was past the age of crying in her sleep.

While walking through Starbucks, Yui could not help but have her eyes fixed on two men- a long raven haired man and a long blonde. She could hope she was seeing Tomo and Nakago or Tokiya from Flame of Recca and Duff Mckagan from Guns N Roses having breakfast instead of thinking it was the two men she had engaged. Well technically she engaged one in a duel of words but she had entertained them both. Then again, thinking it was Tomo and Nakago was bringing her closer to an unstable emotional state and that would not be good for a recovering Yui. Not good at all.

"Taka, where's your boss?" Yui needed a distraction desperately. She needed to pry her eyes away from those men; those handsome men. Who else to bug but the anxious Taka?

Taka replied with a point of his finger and Yui thought, "Oh no."

"And which one is your boss?"

"Both." Yui could swear this was one of the worst mornings she had ever had, perhaps the worst since she never ever thought, "Double up the oh no." She gulped and inhaled deeply while she thrust her chest out and walked as confidently as she could towards the two men.

* * *

"Ayuru..." Ryo whispered as his cousin focused on the minute dizzying text in front of him. Honestly, it was ironic that his seething cousin was reading a boring article to calm down. Seriously, to read up about the 48 Laws of Power is too boring for Ryo Flinch; he just could not understand Ayuru's mad lust for power. To Ryo, it was downright idealistic and might even be a tad childish. "Hey Ayuru!" Ryo hissed.

"What?" Irritated and angry was a deadly combination and add Ayuru into the mix, you get a potential killing machine. "This had better be good or I'll have a special exhibition just for your head showcased in the National Museum."

"Geez Ayuru, take a chill pill will you?" Ryo sighed and immediately straightened up when his cousin's stern face did not soften, "She's coming towards here."

"So? What do you expect me to do? Hug and kiss her, and tell her, 'Welcome back, sweetheart.'?" Ayuru challenged. But for him to say as such, he had to admit that he thought of the scene. The blond woman in his arms, their lips meeting...Oh it would be good alright, not that he would admit to anyone, especially not to Ryo.

"Sure, why not?" Ryo grinned when he saw Ayuru's eyes were softening. No doubt, Ayuru was attracted but how deeply? "I think it'll do both of you some good though."

"Just shut up Ryo." That was enough of an indication to both of them that Ayuru was attracted.

Ayuru was not falling for Yui Hongo. Not in a million years to come.

* * *

"Mr Taka Sukunami, I presume?" the blond man stood up and spoke in his deep Shakespearean voice that was accented with a little American-German accent. His black haired companion only offered a sympathetic smile as if trying to reassure them the blond man wouldn't pounce and rip them to shreds.

"Ah yes, that's me!" Taka tried his hardest to lighten the mood since he was feeling awfully intimidated by the blonde. The blue eyes were scaring him and Taka gulped his saliva nervously. "This is my fiancée, Miaka Yuuki and her best friend, Yui Hongo."

"This is my cousin Ryo Flinch and I am Ayuru Kings. It is my pleasure to meet you."

The blonde shook hands formally and firmly with both Miaka and Taka but when it came to Yui, he didn't only refuse to shake her hand, he ignored her completely. This, Ryo took very great interest in. "Have a sit and let the interview proceed."

Their corner was really secluded and faraway from everyone else because they feared the blond man. Their seat was a U-shaped bench that curled around the oak table. Ryo sat in the middle of the U-bend with Ayuru on his left and Taka on his right. Seeing the arrangement as such, it was only within lovers' right that Miaka sit beside Taka instead of raising a hustle to sit beside her best friend. Yui sighed, huffed quietly and sat annoyed beside the smart-ass. Mission for former Priestess of Seiryu; be extremely quiet no matter what happens because Taka needs the job!

"Tell me, Mr Sukunami, what can you offer?" Ayuru had put his book of 48 Laws of Power aside as he watched the guest. In all honesty, he was trying his hardest to focus on his guest instead of being extremely uncomfortable with the woman beside him.

"Well... I could..."

So the morning went on with Taka answering the questions with constant fidgety that it was causing a twitch of irritation in Ayuru's being. Ayuru, for one, hated people being visibly nervous in front of him. It made him think they were weak mindless morons who succumb so faithfully to an intimidating aura. Fools.

"We're close to finishing this interview, Mr Sukunami. Perhaps you'd like to explain why you chose to work for Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech." Ryo smiled easily in vain to help settle Taka's still gone-crazy nerves.

"I...I-" Taka stuttered and was about to explain when...

"I hope you are not diagnosed with any skin problems?" Ayuru remarked cuttingly and Taka immediately straightened his back and Ryo sighed. Ryo had a feeling that Yui was soon to join in the rumble.

"It's hardly his fault for feeling extremely nervous for a job interview to a good-paying job," Yui interrupted causing everyone especially Ayuru to look at her. Mission...FAILURE.

"Then I must be mistaken for the documents gave me sufficient evidence that this Mr Taka Sukunami is confident for any job interview, that is."

"As confident as one can be, when faced with a man whose mouth hardly forms a smile...even I would be nervous," Yui retorted heatedly as she glared up at him, "Your eyes are hardly nicer; glaring and staring down anyone and everyone." It seemed like round two between these two fiery souls had just begun...and ironically the other three people had taken sudden interest in the to-and-forth argument.

"You nervous?" Ryo chuckled as he joined in. It was too much fun to resist! "Miss Hongo, I have to but disagree. You certainly are far from nervous!"

"I totally agree." Miaka agreed while Taka nodded vigorously but Yui had her gaze fixed on the blond smart-ass she had decided to dislike.

"I though, suggest you learn to silent your replies, Miss Hongo," Ayuru whispered cuttingly as his gaze held hers unwaveringly, "I certainly have had enough of your sarcastic praises for this morning."

Yui glanced at Taka who gulped and looked at her pleadingly as if to say, 'Please stop.' Ayuru instead took this as cue to continue threatening, "And I do believe you care for your best friend's future; so you'd best learn your place for if I am to be deeply insulted by your unfavourable words and attitude towards me then this would surely, in turn, cause me to ignore Mr Sukunami's hopes of working for me. You do understand, I hope?"

Yui stared at him, disbelieving his words entirely. Here seated before her was the most impossible made man. Sure he may look like Nakago, her first love, but... The hell! Who gave him right to use Miaka against her like Nakago did? Had it not been for the pleading look of Taka and Miaka, Yui would have given him a few words back and perhaps a good punch. He was extremely arrogant to a breaking point Yui would have thought even Tom Cruise was humble and not full of himself. Ayuru was just impossibly full of himself but what Yui hated the most was the fact that he had every right to be that way!

Yui swore inwardly as she tried her best to soften the murderous glare. He was so not her Mr Right! No chance in hell! "Fine!" Yui thought bitterly and stood up so suddenly that she would have knocked straight into Ayuru's chin if not for the man's quick defensive reflexes. "Excuse me; I have need for the ladies." Without a second wasted, she dusted herself, gave Ayuru one last glare and was about to leave when...

"You're backing from an argument?" Ayuru spoke aloud and this made Yui stop dead in her tracks. Why was he taunting her? What did he want from her? "I never thought you to be the type to run away and clearly I'm mistaken."

Yui turned. If she had been drawn comically, she'd probably have her face as red as a tomato with exaggerated steams blowing out of her ears and nose. She was that furious with him and certainly was fuming! I mean, who wouldn't be? She was leaving it as it was...peaceful as it could get and he ruined it with one taunting question. "I'm not running away from an argument. I simply am taking up the more matured role since you clearly can't," Yui decided to give him one last jab at his male ego, "You're hardly a gentleman by insulting me as it is. You refuse to allow a woman her way to the ladies; one might think you're actually a pervert."

Yui turned with such finality; it almost bedazzled Ayuru...not that he would admit. There was something to her that attracted him so and it was not just her wits; and Ayuru was sure he'd find out. He would swallow her insults and find a way to get her back for it. He would.

And again, before Yui could take another step away from the gang, her wrist was captured by none other than her most hated person- Ayuru. "Forgive me when I appear not too gallantry for your taste but I swear no misfortune towards you," Ayuru spoke so softly that everyone had to strain their ears to capture even one word, "I'll make you a deal..."

"Shoot it."

"I'll hire your best friend's future husband, Mr Sukunami at a price," Ayuru smirked Nakago's signature smile and Yui shivered at the identical smirk. Oh Seiryu. "You'll return to the table, steal a kiss from my lips and tell them very earnestly that you're very much in love with me." When horror graced Yui's face, Ayuru only continued to have his smirk widen. That should be enough to get back at her.

Fine. She'd do more and better. She dragged Ayuru back to the table, pushed him back onto the seat and straddled him. Yui didn't just leave it there, she kissed him hard and full on the lips before she pulled back to caress the side of his face. "I really do love you, honey."

The silence that followed that act was...awkward in one word. Everyone had one recurring thought, "Oh. My. God."

Ayuru, for one, didn't think the woman would step up to the dare and fulfil his thought earlier on. The kiss was hard, too hard and forceful and his lips were tingling. Not good.

Ryo was stumped. He didn't know what Ayuru had whispered to Yui but it sure brought out quite a spectacle. And if anything positive, Yui was blushing madly and his cousin was just had those very faint pinkish glows to the cheeks.

Miaka and Taka just gaped. Yui... Serious, noble Yui was actually doing that- a scandalous act in a public place with a super famous celebrity. Serious Oh-my-God situation.

Oh my God. Yui quickly covered her face and for the third time through the 'interview', she tried to escape and failed.

Her kissing partner had stood up, towered over her and smirked. "Not bad a kiss. My thanks and see you around." Ryo followed Ayuru out and left the three people stunned and dazed. But Yui was confused. Too confused. She had not only kissed someone she swore to hate but she had been easy with him. She had even given him the greatest weapon he could wield against her being- use Miaka as a weapon. After all, Miaka was all she had left with and was therefore, her greatest weakness. What had she done? Indeed, what had she done? Yui felt dirty. She felt disgusted. It was as good as conspiring against the enemy and Yui was loyal. She never had done an act of betrayal against herself and this was one act that shattered her being... Why had she even done it?

Yui hated that she was blaming herself for it but...she hated the man even more. She swore to her last breath that he was not her Mr Right. He couldn't be. Which Mr Right made his Miss Right feel small and weak?

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing. :D

* * *

"Ayuru, that was pure mean," Ryo shook his head as the men strolled across the Clock Tower platform towards the waiting Mercedes-Benz, "How could you just say that?"

"How? I just did; just follow my example," Ayuru feigned and doubled his pace as the first hint of a downpour touched his forehead, "Ryo, you should know; I've only got mean and heartless bones in me."

"You don't have to let your past over-rule you," Ryo spoke quietly as he jogged to catch up with his cousin's long strides, "Women aren't tools for pleasure."

_Do what you must; everyone is a tool and women are just for pleasure. Remember this, my heir, Ayuru G Kings._

Women are used to please the body... Can I treat women like that _again_? Can I take everything and not give her any in return and not feel guilty? Can I, mighty Seiryu? Ayuru sneaked a sidelong glance towards Ryo only to see the concern and pity in those gray orbs. How he felt like gorging those eyes that looked down upon his superior being. He didn't need pity, not when he was close to the peak of the hierarchy; where he could shake the world with whatever steps he took.

"Don't push yourself to do things that are out of your nature," Ryo patted his shoulder when the shorter cousin sensed the hurt radiating from the bigger man, "It's okay to cry the pain away. There's no shame in that."

_Crying is only for the emotional pathetic fools. Are you a weakling? _

"No," Ayuru gritted his teeth like he did so many years when he faced an older version of himself, "Never again."

"But Ayuru-"

"Enough Ryo." Ayuru instructed the chauffeur to return him to work. Yes. Work always gave him peace. There was nothing about work that could remind him of his misfortunes. Despite looking at the trees whizzing past, Ayuru could still feel his cousin's burning stare. Who cares what his cousin thinks?

"Spill it. What're you thinking?" Ayuru snapped when that concern gaze turned into a mischievous look. An up-to-no-good Ryo is one hell of an unpredictable playmate.

"You're thinking of her."

Ayuru blinked once, twice before he denied hotly, "Why would I think of a lady who gives me a kiss for free? Simply cheap."

"You're not thinking of Yui the free kisser but the woman."

"No. No chance in hell," a flat retort but those ebony orbs were shining with mirth, "I'd rather date Christina than date her."

"Oh? Well then since you're not going to claim Yui, then I will-"

"Court her and I'll kill you."

A second of silence pressed and moved on. Ryo smiled his Cheshire grin and Ayuru paled. The world's most wanted bachelor confessed. Ayuru Gareth King confessed his feelings for a woman in front of the most notorious rake...Oh no.

"Hah! I knew you adored her!"

"No I don't. So, shut up!"

"Yui, come," Miaka extended her hand to her most treasured companion, "You can't sit in this cafe all day. What's done is done, you can't change it."

"I feel so damn disgusted. I was fucking fraternizing with the enemy!" Yui's tears continued to trail down and her eyes became all puffy and red. Why was she even crying, she didn't know. At that one point in time, she had thought it was alright -Oh Seiryu- because he had his face. Because the damn man had almost his entire identity- smell, looks, humour, voice, smirk! The one signature move, the most appealing feature, the blasted signature smirk!

"Miaka, please go..." Yui requested in her silent inconsistent hiccups, "Leave me be..."

_Leave me be..._ Miaka understood the implication of those three words; _I don't want you to fret over me. I'll be fine. I promise._

"Swear?"

Yui wrapped her pinky around Miaka's and Miaka guided her fiancé out of the cafe. If Yui needed personal space to breathe, then she might as well give in. No point having a burnout Yui. A fire needs to continuously burn and if it dies, it has to somehow flare up again. Maybe that's why fire represents phoenixes...but Yui is the Priestess of the Dragon.

The day went by quite slowly for Yui. She went around the city, boarded and alighted from trains, switched lines, window-shopped... So basically, the former Priestess of Seiryu did nothing purposeful since her mind was preoccupied with a certain blond haired man. It wasn't as if she was pinning for him more like she was pinning for a proper way to make him and her forget whatever had happened between them. A truce in short.

She continued her aimless journey to nowhere when a huge, classy office building caught her eye. Somehow even in her 'drunkard' state, she felt drawn to it. It was as if the building was teasing her, beckoning her curious self towards it yet this feeling could be pushed aside and be reasoned as a sick hallucination.

Yui continued towards the entrance and read the name of this teasing building, 'Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech'. "Brilliant Yui," Yui thought, "You found the den of that incorrigible man. Now to execute your plan- irritate him."

"Welcome to Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech, may I help you?" The receptionist asked so politely Yui thought it was inhumane of her.

The receptionist named Ms Yuri was a sweet thing. She wasn't what you'd say pretty or cute or good-looking but she exuded this certain aura that made her so sweet. Like genuinely sweet and polite. Perhaps it was her upbringing, Yui thought.

"Um, I... Can I... May I have a quick word with your boss?" Yui bit her lips when she realized how blunt she was. All sense of courtesy was wiped out when she thought of him. Grr, she hated him alright.

"Your name please and which boss are you inquiring for?"

"Yui Hongo. I'm inquiring for Ayuru."

"You mean, Mr Kings?"

"Yes, him."

"A moment please." Ms Yuri picked up the phone and started dialling. Then she started talking.

This entire ritual felt like a snail's pace to Yui who was eaten alive by anticipation. Despite her aggressive impatience, she picked up a few words, "A pretty lady, Yui Hongo...Yes, she's here... Oh, okay...Thank you. Bye."

"I'm sorry but Mr Kings is not in department."

"How about Mr Flinch?"

"They're both not in at the moment. Perhaps you could come back later or would you like to leave a message for them?"

That was the dismissal and Yui, with all her elegance lost, exited the building without even contemplating to do either suggestion.

Where was he when she wanted to talk to him? Why was he there when she expressed no wish to share his air? You can be sure Yui hated fate a lot, and even more so that man. Yui trudged down the pavement, not giving a hood for the surrounding. She could well be walking straight into a group of rapists and still not care because that would be a been-there, done-that.

* * *

"Why are you alone in the rain?"

Yui looked up to see the man she was seeking from early afternoon till now...evening. 4 hours had passed. "Why do you care? It's not like it'd matter to you."

"True, I don't care if you fell ill or even die here, but I care about losing an acquaintance who shares my level of humour and wit."

"So had it been someone else with my humour and wit, you'd probably leave me out cold here?"

"Mmm," he paused to think. His head angled slightly as he pondered in front of her and this made Yui soften. He was cute when he paused to think with his eyes closed and his lips pursed lightly. "No. It'd be against my duty as a male. The least I can do to ease the distress of a woman is to try to keep her dry."

"Well, I'm not distress and thus, I do not require your show of gallant-"

Yui was cut short when he scooped her easily in his arms. One hand slipped behind her knees and one supporting her shoulders with her left hand lying lamely on her stomach. Her head pressed gently against his left shoulder and he dipped his head, his warm exhale sending uncomfortable tingles through Yui. Surprise blue eyes met cold, commanding sapphire eyes.

"You're too stubborn."

"What? Put me down this instance!" Yui struggled in the strong man's hold, "Put me down now!"

She continued to struggle such that her hip was dipping further down and close to rubbing against a certain thing. Seething, Ayuru stopped in his mid-stride and looked down at the woman in his arms, "Will you cut it out? Not only are you stubborn, you're inhumanely loud!"

Panting slightly, Ayuru tried to ignore the aching pain in his manhood as he glared at the female. Honestly, she was making him do a lot of first-times. She was the first to make him insult people bluntly and openly, first to arouse him (after so long), first to make him care... The last made him shiver. Care.

Yui on the other hand stopped her struggles and really noticed her in-rain-companion. He looked really good, sexy even with his hair wet. Sex God. That was what Tomo had told her about Nakago. "I just realized..."

"What? And stop looking at me like I'm some form treasure," Ayuru frowned and slightly annoyed that she was looking at him like all those gold-diggers.

"That...you..." Yui thought hard. She couldn't say, 'You look like a Sex God to me.' That would blow his ego out of proportion.

"I...?" Ayuru was too curious now. Like honestly curious with that boyish-ness.

A bead.

"Stink."

"Excuse me, do you mind repeating?"

That's a nice deterrence, Yui thought. "I said that I just realized that you stink!"

"That does it woman!" Throwing her onto one shoulder, Ayuru sprinted across the busy road to his car and dumped her not-too-gently into the passenger seat before he climbed into the driver's seat and drive them both. "Well, I'm sorry that males tend to have bad body odors."

"Well you could use some cologne," Yui retorted angrily as she massaged the bump on her head, "And couldn't you be gentler? I'm not some package you dump into this...this metal box!" Her hands flew when she tried to find a suitable word to replace the word car.

Ayuru stepped onto the breaks immediately and the car skidded into a rough stop. Yui felt herself jerk to the right and a human hand, calloused slightly, was running through her hair and pressing gently on the bump for about a long moment. "I'll get you fixed up." And the car roared to life again with her head against his chest.

She like the feeling of his body heat...not that she'd ever admit. And she likes how he was rubbing the bump gently while driving the car almost recklessly.

She likes everything about him but...she hated Ayuru Gareth King to world's end. Complicated much? Yes but that's how love is, isn't it?

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

"As I promised, time to go..." Ayuru trailed as looked down at the sleeping beauty. How she could sleep while he was driving was unfathomable! Anyone who could sleep so peacefully, undisturbed while he was driving was downright amazing but crazy. But...

Seiryu! She's a real beauty, an innocent little thing.

Before he knew it, his hand was running through her honey coloured hair. Soft. Long. Silky...but wet. Ayuru swallowed a long moan uncomfortably as he closed his eyes and immersed himself in the feel of her hair. Amazing how her hair alone could remind him of those California Poppies. Okay, so maybe that's a little bit too yellow but Ayuru was savouring the feel of it. He liked the feel of it!

Warmth spread through him, racing and gathering at a certain point. A very male area. Slowly, very agonizingly slowly, his loins began hurting mildly. As he continued relaxing with her top half resting awkwardly on him, the pain slowly intensified to a point that...

"Shit. What am I doing?" Ayuru cursed and released the warmth from spreading even further. As soon as he jolted out of his trance, the pain in his loins was immediately gone. "No, no, no. Too close." He shook his head and rubbed his face exasperatedly and forced his lungs to breathe normally. It would do no good to show the household, especially the butler, how out of control he was.

Looking down at the lady again, Ayuru frowned and thought of multiple solutions to combat his current problem. What should he be doing to her? Leave her in the car, or get her warmed up in his humble home, or send her back, or send her to the hospital or...the list went on and on while the computer genius sat frowning in his car. Alas, he gave up and decided to warm her up since he never went back on his promise... and he wasn't about to start now because of some wretched woman. But this would mean that Yui would be the first lady he was bringing into his humble house after 5 years of living like a hermit. That's just dandy.

Ayuru stepped out of his car and carried her bridal style and breathed in deeply before exhaling it out tiredly. Fixing the grimmest face he could muster, he glanced once more at her. She had damn well feel grateful to him so, of course her thanking him in the morning would obviously come, right? You thank the person who gives you shelter from the cold at the earliest convenience, don't you?

"Welcome back, my lord," the butler dressed in a black long tail coat opened the huge brown doors quickly when he realized the Master of the House was drenched outside, "And... you're wet."

"What a hearty welcome, Gerald," Ayuru drawled dryly as he walked into the well-lit room. Standing under a bright light, he shifted the sleeping beauty to ensure her head rested comfortably against his shoulder and her body was not in any awkward position that would cause aches in the coming morning.

"Blimey, my lord! Is that a woman?" Gerald, the butler, exclaimed excitedly as he hurriedly ushered Ayuru into the dry, clean, well-lit and well decorated foyer, "A woman! Good heavens! Finally!"

This was enough to alarm the maids and guards who rushed around spreading the news. Tired and slightly annoyed, Ayuru stood patiently and grimly, with Yui in his arms, as the news spread faster than a wildfire possibly could. Shouts that went like, "The Lord has a maiden! Prepare a room, a warm tub! Hurry hurry!" and the reply went like, "The Lord has a maiden? Good heavens! Oh yes, a room! A room!"

Ayuru sighed as he walked deeper into the foyer of his house. Two rows of guards stood rigidly but all with a light smile on their faces. Their Lord had finally given up priesthood and finally returned to being a womaniser. Of course they had respected his decision, but they missed the man who would smile and laugh instead of being solemn, grim and... boring. To them, it was only a matter of time before this picked-up woman shared a bed with him.

Eyes gleaming brightly with mischief, and a knowing smile, Gerald wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and asked when Ayuru stood in the centre of all his household helpers, "Is she getting laid tonight?"

Ayuru closed his eyes lightly. 5 years ago he would have agreed. 5 years ago, there would always be a woman disappearing into the horizon, a woman sharing a bed with him, and one appearing from the horizon. Ayuru, if he was honest with himself, he would have agreed that he was a highly- sexed man.

By Seiryu's hand, if he didn't received that dream he most certainly would have pursued and become a top-rated womaniser. Thank Seiryu for the warning too; "Stop playing lest your other half marries and belongs to another."

Ayuru shook his head slowly as he reopened his blue eyes. "No, Gerald. Not this woman," he rejected the idea. What seemed like a dense decade of silence was actually a minute or two before everyone burst with startled disbelief gasps. Here was a highly-sexed man, a man who uses his body as much as his brain was not taking a woman to share a bed with! Pigs must be flying somewhere...

"My Lord, I don't hope this sounds as an insult or a doubt but dare I ask...are you sure?" Gerald sputtered. A very highly composed man sputtered! Another pig must be flying.

"No offence taken and I'm always certain of what I say. I never bluff," Ayuru smiled ruefully. It seemed as if he regretted his decision, not that anyone really notices. "Well, prepare me the hot tub and dinner, please. I would like to dine in my room tonight," The Master of the House requested as he made his way up to his room and avoided the carpets as much as possible. He was drenched and dirty and he won't have his helpers cleaning after his mess...even though they were paid to do that.

* * *

Gently settling her in one of the armchairs in his room, Ayuru began to discarding his wet silk shirt and throwing his wet coat into a laundry basket. Pleased that he was out of wet clothes that restrained his movements, Ayuru tightened his lips into a thin line as he surveyed the woman in front of him.

She was soaking wet and her skin was too pale. Was she cold or was that her natural skin colour? Ayuru frowned as he folded his arms across his chest and scrutinize the woman even closer. Her lips seemed pale enough...but what he found more interesting was that those lips were parted a little. It was as if they were begging to be kissed. The most shocking thing however was that Ayuru felt compelled to give her the kiss she was begging so badly for. He drew his face closer, feeling her warm breath tickling his nose shyly. How sensual. Closer... closer... closer...

"My Lord? The hot tub is prepa-" The maid announced but trailed off when she saw how close her master was to the guest. "I'm sorry to have interrupted."

Ayuru swore under his breath, regained his composure quickly and turned slowly to face the unsuspecting maid. "Thank you and no, you interrupted nothing," he replied as kindly as he could. When he noticed the sly smile, he frowned, "There's nothing to suspect... I was checking if her hands are really cold."

"Of course, my lord, of course," she smiled gently. Damn her for not believing him! "Please excuse me. I will have the cook know that dinner is to be served in..."

"In an hour."

"Very well. Please excuse me." The maid closed the bedroom so gently and glanced back with mischievous twinkling eyes before she shut it.

"When the hell did I kneel in front of her?" Ayuru scratched his nape as he relaxed his facial features. So somehow along the time he was surveying her, he came closer and knelt before her and touched her cold face. Now why was he touching her face like a husband would caress his wife's face?

Rubbing his face exasperatedly again, he let out a low animalise growl and forced himself to release all the tensions in his body. Finally relaxed and calm, Ayuru carried Yui's body into the bathroom where he vowed to treat her like he treated his past one-night stands. That way his body won't be so tensed, uncontrollable and definitely frenzied.

With fingers that have undressed countless of women, Ayuru set to work. Unbuttoning her first button was easy; no resistance. Maybe she was still out cold. Ayuru unbuttoned each button slower than the one before and he didn't know if it was the result of hesitance or nervousness. But it was ridiculous for him to be nervous and hesitant considering how many female bodies he had seen and touched and tasted. And it was clear that every woman has the same type of body right? It's only size of some aspect that differentiates one body from the other...that's just it, isn't it?

When Ayuru was about to completely remove Yui's shirt, his face turned to the side by a fierce push on his cheek.

Ayuru blinked as he wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. Damn he shouldn't have clamped his teeth on his lips. Damn the blood. No, damn the instinct. No, no, he was not at fault! Damn the person who slapped him! Yes, damned that person.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yui shrieked as her hands immediately flew to protect her body from him, "What do you think I am? A whore? Pervert! Get out of my bathroom!"

The hell..? "One, I'm not doing anything perverted. Two, I don't think you're a whore. Three, you're in _my_ bathroom. And four, I would greatly appreciate it if you refrain from shrieking because I'm growing a bad headache here." Ayuru grimaced as another needle attacked his poor brain. Damn, it does hurt a lot. Massaging his temple subconsciously, he was oblivious to the glaring daggers of Yui's burning eyes.

"If you don't leave, I'm calling the cops!" Yui said with such finality and confidence after she buttoned her shirt with nimble fingers.

"And I'm telling you that I have not done anything to offend you," Ayuru gritted his teeth. He really hates being accused of something he had not done. It was ridiculous! On a good day, he would have let it slide but on a bad day like today, he would get physically violent.

If he won't leave, then she will. Scrambling to her feet, she pushed opened the bathroom door and dashed out. What greeted Yui when she exited the bathroom was the most majestic bedroom she had seen other than in that other world and not her simple bedroom. She was in awe and definitely breathless.

A king sized bed was in the middle of the room instead of a simple, cheap single bed that had no comforters, thick blankets, and 6 pillows! A ceiling tall bookcase stood in the place of her small and old book rack. A huge mahogany wardrobe faced her instead of her small cupboard. And the most important thing to Yui was that this room had a real study table with proper cabling to laptops. It was nothing like her simple room. Her room that had only a simple single bed, a small book rack, a small cupboard and a bad-conditioned study table which was nothing like this room. Not even within league of comparison! In fact her bedroom would have been a living insult to this grand room.

"Wow..." Yui breathed as she stood rooted in her spot. This room was to die for. "It's very...nice."

"Thank you," Ayuru replied in kind as he walked past her and sunk into an armchair. Resting one of his legs on top of the other, he looked at her amazement. How could someone be so mesmerized by a room? Could it be that she has been living in a slum hole instead of a proper house? Ayuru couldn't understand her fascination but he sure found it interesting. This woman piques his interest very well. Amazing.

"Have a seat. You can observe it from here too," Ayuru drawled as he rose from his armchair and walked towards the wardrobe. Taking out a white cloth, he walked towards her, "Since you don't feel like bathing in a warm tub, you might as well dry yourself. It won't do to have you fall prey to cold." When she refused to dry herself, he furrowed his eyebrows and roughly dried her hair with the huge towel that could probably go around her frame two times or perhaps even three!

"Hey! I can dry myself damn it!" Yui pushed against him when she escaped her daze.

"Then dry yourself damn it." Yui glared at him and he held her glare with a look that was between patient and annoyance. After a moment of engaging in a staring contest, Ayuru decided he should stop minding about the woman and just bathed as he wanted since ten or was it fifteen minutes ago?

Once the very irritatingly demanding man disappeared into his bathroom, Yui released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Damn him to the bowels of hell! He was uncaring, demanding, irritating and definitely infuriating! He's nothing like Tetsuya much, much less like Nakago.

Yui dried herself while mimicking the beast in a way that would have insulted even the most feminine man. While she busied herself with the huge but comfortable towel, Yui was oblivious to her surroundings. So when the bathroom door suddenly swung open and a voice said something, Yui could have sworn her soul nearly jumped out of her body.

"Help yourself to the drinks and food. There are yoghurt, éclairs, cakes and some other dessert in the fridge," Ayuru stood naked at the doorway. Yui immediately observed the muscles that rippled when he unconsciously flexed them, "When dinner comes, start without me, won't you? It's a man's duty to ensure the lady does not starve." Yui stared in wonder. This was the man she thought who was uncaring and infuriating yet...right now he was so caring of her! What a fast change!

"Besides, since you're so thin, you might as well devour everything." With a chuckle, he finally closed the door and Yui heard the water running. Damn, she hated him! No, he definitely wasn't a gentleman. In fact he's the worst! Worse than Tetsuya could possibly be! Yui definitely knew one thing for sure if she was unsure of everything; she certainly hated this...this thing more than a wild animal hated being confined!

She's certainly not in love with this handsome and buff blond haired, blue eyed man!

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

"Oh Seiryu, allow me to marry my other half before I'm driven insane," Ayuru whispered softly as he submerged deeper into the water. The warm liquid was extremely pleasing to his taut and tired muscles but it did nothing to temper his mind down. How could one woman whom he just met this morning drive him to the edge of sanity when he had slept with countless of women in the past? It was not just his body that was frenzied and painfully taut but his usually calm mind was chaotic. As Ayuru continued to delve deeper into his mind to sift through the chaos, he unknowingly, began to unlock some memories from a distant past.

In his mind's eye, Ayuru saw himself walking down a dark and seemingly endless corridor. Soundless, endless and dark was the corridor and he continued walking to nowhere. He knew he could not be lost in his own mind even if he were to go insane. As he ventured on fearlessly and emotionless, he noticed with a gentle satisfaction that there was no silhouette of any kind in that darkness which meant no one had ever seen this side of him. Suddenly as if his mind had it through with his aloofness, his surrounding changed to one with countless of mirrors. Each mirror was showcasing a part of his memory be it one he can remember or not. Frowning a little, Ayuru walked slowly towards a mirror that showed him in a man in a full suit armour on a black war horse. Behind that knight, was an army of soldiers that was more than ready to fight and win a war. Ayuru could clearly see the blond hair peeking from below the scale-like helmet. As the soldier slowly turned his head towards Ayuru's direction, Ayuru could feel his insides constricting painfully. Why does it hurt? Or perhaps why was this unknown feeling so familiar?

The man mirrored all of Ayuru's facial features. It was the same blue eyes and sharp facial features. It was also the same long blond hair and the lithe built of a predator. Who is this guy? Why is he in my memories? However, the eyes were far from the same and so was the face. Ayuru's shocked eyes met the man's piercing and fearless eyes. A face so twisted in shock met an extremely emotionless and unamused face. "I knew father was a general but, not like this," Ayuru whispered hoarsely as he continued to watch the man in the mirror. It hurt his throat to talk. It was as if a ticking time bomb had land itself in his palms, just waiting to go off. Tragic truths waiting to be seek out. "Who… are you?"

As if the man in the mirror could taste all of Ayuru's irrational fear, he mocked, "Why are you afraid? How can you be afraid of the monster you helped create?"

"What do you want, Nakago? I can give you everything and anything! Just please, I'm begging you, don't kill me," an older man in royal robes, whom Ayuru guessed was an Emperor, plead helplessly to the emotionless man.

"Did you stop when you heard the boy beg you to stop raping him?" the general questioned in a soft cruel voice, "Did you care that you were driving the boy mad?" He continued walking towards the shaken and rooted Emperor and his forehead began glowing a soft blue hue. When terror seemed to be at its peak, the man smiled a cruel sadistic but sad smile, "It's time to pay the price of disabling the boy to grow."

Suddenly as quick as lightning, the man, named Nakago, drove his hand through the Emperor viciously. Blood tainted his hand up till his mid-forearm and he bid farewell to the Emperor, "I bid you adieu, old man. Die." As soon as he commanded death, the older man exploded and splattered under the royal robes, "How pathetic. You're nothing more than a worthless piece of crap."

Ayuru staggered back weakly. Why did he have such terrible memory of someone's death? Why did that Emperor seemed like his father? Why did he feel as if that man, Nakago, was a part of him? What does all this mean? It was as if he was reuniting with an old friend whom he had not seen for the longest time. Ayuru could feel a migraine was round the corner but for the first time, Ayuru did not care. He could not help but ignore the headache because for some unknown reason, he desperately wanted his questions answered. Seiryu, help him! Save him!

"Hey, are you alright?" Ayuru opened his eyes tired and turned towards the concerned voice. Yui. She was beside him and looking at him very oddly. "You know, I'm not going to ask why you punched the mirror to smithereens nor am I going to ask why you look so shaken," Yui continued softly as she held his hand and squeezed it lightly, "but I hope you won't act all macho and at least have that bleeding hand and knuckles treated." Slowly almost too cautiously, she let his hand go and Ayuru immediately jolted 'awake'.

"Why are you in the bathroom?" Ayuru asked almost teasingly. He could not let her know how spooked he was by the memories he believed most ardently was not his. It could not be his. He is just a President of Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech and not some man from ancient China. Speaking of ancient China, there's a time lapse between then and now, hence that murderer absolutely cannot be him or his father!

"I just heard the mirror breaking into pieces and I was...I was worried about the mirror!" Yui retorted hotly. Why did this man have to change so quickly? She knew he was shaken by whatever it was he saw but did he have to try and pretend that everything was alright? Even now Yui knew that he was far from fine.

"Yeah?" he mocked as he raised his eyebrow as if questioning her, "Whatever you say." As he strode past her, Yui saw a flash of a soft blue light on his forehead. Was he Nakago's incarnate? No, maybe she was wishing so desperately for Nakago that she was hallucinating. She quickly forgot what she thought she saw when actually what she saw was truly what appeared. "I suggest you wait for the downpour to cease in this humble room of mine," Ayuru suggested calmly while he removed the towel that hung loose on his waist, thus showcasing Yui everything he had. Well, that was if Yui wanted to see.

"Can you put on something? If not for your sake, at least for a virgin's sake?" Yui threw a cushion onto the naked man who caught it easily and put it beside him naturally.

Immediately after dressing up, he walked towards her, he squatted in front of her to look up and deep into her eyes, "You're a virgin? Why? How come?" Yui blinked her eyes as she looked at the man before her. Why did he look like Nakago? Why did this man who seemed like Nakago's replica have to appear now? Why was he concern about her like Nakago was? Why was she even comparing Nakago to this lowly scum, Ayuru? Yui apologized to Nakago in her mind as she exhaled a long breath and glared at the jerk.

"Because I feel like staying a virgin!" Yui argued. It was not untrue but, she did wonder sometimes why she was still a virgin. She had countless of chances to give up her virginity to Tetsuya but each time; a low dragon-like rumble would stop her. Each and every time, it was as if Seiryu did not want her to lose her virginity to a pretentious boyfriend. "Oh Seiryu, how you looked after me," Yui thought happily despite being irritated by the charming low-life scum in front of her.

"I never thought a woman like you would still remain a virgin. In fact I thought you'd be the sort of feisty lover," Ayuru grinned sheepishly at her and Yui felt her walls breaking. There was something to Ayuru that made her both swooned yet irritated. "But why do you feel like staying a virgin even at this age? Surely you would have met some men worth sleeping with..."

"Damn it! Will you stop cross-examining me? I just felt that I should be giving my virginity to the man I truly love and will spend my entire lifetime with!" Yui glared at him. Why did he have to ask all those stupid questions? Why couldn't he accept her preferences like Tetsuya and perhaps also walk away?

"I see..." The Cheshire cat grin widened before it dissolved on the handsome face. Suddenly being extremely controlled and composed, Ayuru looked deeply and seriously into Yui's eyes. In a solemn voice, he whispered, "Then fall in love with me. Let me court and love you. Teach me to love you."

Stunned Yui sat blinking her eyes. Wha..? "A..Ayuru?" Yui asked quietly as she tried to recompose herself. This was a man who was Nakago's physical incarnate and he was indirectly suggesting a relationship with her. She knew that it had been Nakago in flesh and soul, she would have definitely agreed within a heartbeat or faster if possible.

However, there was no way she could simply agree to this unpredictable man's stunning offer. She never knew when she would be the one fooled yet... She could not ignore the fact that he must have thought of a possibility of them being a couple although this could be one of his pranks.

However, if he was serious about the suggestion just as his voice seemed to be, then... Then what? Would she accept his proposal and be with him and get over Nakago? Was getting over Nakago even possible? How could anyone ever forget their first love? Yui knew she would be torn apart if Nakago reincarnated in flesh and soul and reacquainted himself with her after she became this man's other half. If that happens, who would she choose? Her first love or a man whom she came to adore?

"Ayuru... Is this yet another one of your games?" Yui spoke softly as she held the gaze of the shirtless man who was squatting before her. Blue cautious eyes met warm, longing eyes.

"It is whatever you want it to be," Ayuru replied gently as he held her very well structured feminine hands in his, "If you desire it to be a prank call, it will be." Bringing her hands slowly to his face, he pressed one of her palms against his face while he kissed every fingertip on her other hand lovingly. Yui did not know what to think. She could not think. She would not think. This infuriating man... When did he become a gentle loving man? How could he almost make her yearn for him the way her heart yearns desperately for Nakago by just those simple actions? It was not fair!

"Stop this," she mumbled.

Why was her voice so uncertain? What was it that made her so afraid? Ayuru wondered as he immersed himself in the feeling of her soft palm on his face. Somehow it felt like her palm was meant to stay on his cheek. It was that familiar. He could see her features so clearly and he knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. This woman was able to burn his insides just by having her palm on his cheek. Never had he ever felt this sort of feeling with any other woman. Never and why was that? It was because no one had seen him with so much love that it made his icicle walls slowly melt. All the women lusted after him just as his body lusted after theirs.

"Darling, it can be the truth if you want it to be... because I wish it is the truth," Ayuru whispered hoarsely as his heart quickened its beatings. He would do anything to make her want him because he needed her. He needed her to live. "If you desire me to stop, I will stop," he continued painfully at the thought that she wanted him to stop even though it may incur pain and suffering, "Do not have regrets."

Yui's insides squirmed when he began to massage her feet so sensually. How was it possible that he could make her feel so...loved? Was it because he truly loved her or simply because he was a natural just like Nakago was? Why was she mixing the two same man yet so different together? Having been left behind by her love and treated like dirt by another, can anyone truly blame her for her suspicions? "Ayuru," Yui called to the man who looked at her with eyes that could have melted any other lady easily, "You need to stop. I can't return your love." Immediately, her insides calmed down and gone was all the doubt that this man was Nakago. No one could be Nakago, at least in Yui's book.

"Can't or won't?" Ayuru asked quietly. He stopped massaging her feet just as she wanted but he did not release his touch on them. Let all of his feelings he had for this woman since they met this morning out. Indeed, Ryo was right and he was simply denying it all day- he had fallen for this woman at first sight. She was definitely the one whose scent was in his nose ever since she kissed him rather brazenly in the cafe.

"I can't. My heart already belongs to another," Yui answered nearly sadly. It was almost too heartbreaking for her to answer him for she saw all of his feelings reflected in his crystal eyes. This man was in love with her and she was in love with a dead man. It seems almost predetermined that she was fated to lead a life so loveless considering that she was an enemy of the God of Love- Suzaku.

"I see..." A shadow of sadness clouded his face as he hung his head. He had to absorb the pain so great. For once, the Great and Unmatchable Casanova Ayuru Gareth Kings was terribly rejected by the one woman whom he had fallen for so quickly and deeply. Love is such a cruel feeling. Too cruel.

"I'm sorry," Yui whispered as she encircled her arms around him and pulled him in for a comforting hug. Even knowing that he loved her and she could not return his feelings, Yui could not bear to let a man, however irritatingly infuriating, to wallow in sorrow alone. She knew misery like an old friend but misery was not one she would want to reunite with, if possible.

In silence, Yui hugged the man's head to her bosom albeit unknowingly. She brought him hurt but Suzaku spelled for him devastation when that God made him fall for her. In the end, even if it was the book's or her world, Suzaku seemed to have decided to hurt her in ways nothing could. The heart of a human was so fragile that an ounce of any emotion was able to throw the entire heart out of control.

When she felt the man moved away, Yui slowly removed her arms around him. Moving away from her, he climbed onto an opposite her. All the while, he avoided her gaze. Ayuru knew he could not let her see him lose his composure. It was extremely unbecoming. "I see why Ryo told me you're unattainable," Ayuru whispered softly as he slowly raised his head to finally look at her. While he felt his composure returning, his smile widened to a wide grin, "I was kidding when I asked you to fall in love with me." His light chuckles that followed his last line burst into laughs and finally into guffaws as he rolled over the floor while clutching his stomach. "Too funny, too funny!" he chanted as he tried his best to stifle his laughter and recompose which were in vain.

"I thought you were serious! And I felt so bad rejecting you!" Yui exclaimed angrily as she shot out of her seat and glared at the uncontrollable man. "Now I feel like the fool!"

"Perhaps we could really try my proposal?" Ayuru immediately sat up when he heard her angry speech. His laughter died out but his face still remained hot from laughing too hard and too long. "We could try falling in love. Of course, if it'd make you feel better and less insecure, I'll fall for you first and wait for you."

Stupefied by such an outrageous suggestion, Yui was speechless. She somehow knew he was not jesting this time and he was serious about the suggestion. He was serious about falling in love with her and perhaps loving her like no man had. With Nakago, it was a one-sided thing since Nakago was too preoccupied with war and revenge. There was also the issue of the forbidden relationship between the priestess and her seven warriors. With Tetsuya, it was just a fool's infatuation. Yui knew that if she were to enter a relationship with this man, Ayuru Kings, a new chapter in her life would open.

While both Ayuru and Yui were both preoccupied with their own thoughts, they did not hear the door opening neither did they hear a tray on a set of four wheels rolling in.

"My Lord-"

"I accept the proposal."

Silence waned on. The only sound was the clock ticking gently yet so loudly in the dense silence. Finally, Ayuru cleared his throat, "Great." Turning towards his helper, he sobered, "Thank you for dinner and no I did not propose to her."

"But My Lord, she said, 'I accept the proposal.' which means..." the maid trailed with a knowing smile and Yui paled.

"No no no, madam! I... I wasn't proposed to!" Yui denied hotly. She was not proposed to, was she? Well, it was not a marriage proposal but it was still...a proposal. Damn. "All he suggested that we fall in love with each other! Nothing more, please understand..."

"The Lord has never suggested this to any other lady. You're perhaps the one and only one he will ever suggest something so cheesy," the maid smiled and her eyes twinkled, "The Lord said this a long time ago, five years back, 'The woman whom I'll suggest to fall in love with me and allow me to fall in love with, she will be my bride.' So what do you think, My Lady?"

If possible, Yui paled considerably. She was proposed to, as in marriage proposal and she accepted. Oh Seiryu..! This has got to be a joke!

Sensing Yui's distress, her to-be-husband stood up and hugged her from behind. One of his arms curled rather suggestively around her hip while the other held her close to him just above her shoulders. "Why yes, I proposed to her. This woman will be my bride."

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

Yui used to love Sundays even though there were campus duties for her. University life was fun on Sundays because Sundays was the only day in the seven-day week she got to spend an entire day with Miaka. Sundays was fun until yesterday's event came knocking on her door. Yesterday was one hell of a day and Yui would like to think it was simply a nightmare that seemed so real. A nightmare that made today terribly horrible. Yesterday she was proposed to a Nakago-look-alike and she had stupidly accepted it. And guessing his character, Yui was sure he was not going to let her live it down no matter what happens.

Grudgingly and broodingly, Yui slung her bag and left the room only to be squeezed in a hearty bear hug by a bubbly brunette. Perhaps no amount of University preaching would ever get that brunette to be matured in the presence of her best friend. Holding onto Yui for a little longer than what is permissible between ladies, the brunette released the poor blond woman before both of them decided to walk down the hallway and out of campus.

"Yui-chan! You didn't call me yesterday!" Miaka whined as she walked down the corridor beside her best friend. She knew that Yui would take very good care of herself yet no amount of reassurance could possibly stop Miaka from getting worried. Of the two, Yui was the more sensible and responsible independent person yet even then, Miaka knew Yui had her weaker days. And Suzaku knows that yesterday was one hell of a day for Yui.

"I'm sorry," Yui sighed as she ran her fingers through her long blond hair tiredly. University life was difficult and having someone so motherly like Miaka to fuss over her was a little too crazy for Yui to handle. It was not like she felt pressured but she was stressed out like a taut violin string. Sometimes, Yui felt like running into the arms of someone else to simply vent out her stress. Someone dependable and protective like Nakago. "I guess I was a little too much affected by the previous morning."

Suddenly, Miaka pushed the taller woman against the wall and stared into those tired blue eyes. In all honesty, Miaka could see how tired Yui was. There were those tired lines, only an aged or a very stressed person would have, carved very lightly but still noticeable near her dull eyes. Yui was tired. Bloody exhausted. When Miaka scrutinized her best friend's face even closer, she saw anxiety, wariness and exhaustion mixed like a whirlpool in those eyes. Somehow, for some unknown reason, Yui felt threatened. Yui felt cornered and Miaka did not understand why. Could Yui feel threatened by her? Ridiculous! "Yui, please, you need to calm down," Miaka advised as gently as she hugged the other woman preciously again, "I don't want history to repeat itself... I don't want to lose you _again_. I'm too scared to lose you again." Tears welled up in the priestess of Suzaku's eyes as she spoke those words coated with genuine raw sadness. Truly, she was absolutely terrified to lose Yui, the most precious person other than her family. Yui was her best friend, the sister she never had and the person who had gone through all sorts of ordeal with and for her. Yui who suffered from evil manipulation of Nakago because of her...

"Miaka, I'm tired. I honestly hoped yesterday was no more than a nightmare," Yui sighed when the ladies disentangled themselves slowly from each others' embrace. Honestly, so much happened yesterday. Too much happened and too little time to digest the events. Why couldn't Nakago be here to help her understand each event slowly? Why couldn't he be here for her to lean on? Oh Seiryu, how she loves that deceased man dearly.

Yesterday, especially the evening to night event, had to be a nightmare. It needed and must be no more than a nightmare her mind created. This Yui hoped for desperately. After all, her sanity and perhaps her portrayed image depended on it. If people found out she was not as innocent as she wanted them to believe she was, would she be labelled a liar? Worse still, if they found out her unwanted boyfriend or proclaimed husband was currently one of the most desired men in the world, would everyone become pretentious to her to get close to him? Would she live in a world filled with fake people? Yui cringed at the thought. She was through with surrounding herself with fake people who actually cared little shit for her.

"Miaka-chan, don't worry. I'll be good and take care of myself. I don't need a man to fret over me," Yui tried to grin widely which she hoped to Seiryu did not look like a grimace. It must not be a grimace for hers and Miaka's benefit. Yui had enough of Miaka constantly being worried about her because Miaka had herself to care for and her own life to run. So, Yui swore she would grow stronger. She had to be stronger. Yui knew she was stronger now but how strong? The world of the book showed her how vulnerable she was and she needed to be able to lean on someone stronger like Nakago. Precious, treasured Nakago. He nurtured and taught her to depend on herself, and because of him, she was able to survive after Tetsuya's unholy confession. Yes, she is much stronger now but was she strong enough to stand alone?

"Okay..." Miaka trailed off when she saw Yui's commendable effort in trying to appear strong and brave. Why couldn't Yui remain the honest girl from their childhood? Why had that alternate universe change her so badly that she could no longer be honest with herself? Did that world eradicate all the youth vigour from Yui and only leaving behind a strong persona of cynicism and mistrust? Was Yui's pain so great that even half a decade was not able to heal the wound? Miaka didn't understand anything, she didn't understand why Yui's hurt and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

However, Miaka needed to help Yui get her life on track once more by hook or by crook. And like most women; Miaka knew almost exactly what would most likely calm Yui down. "I know! Let's go spa today! After that, a full-body massage!" Miaka squealed jubilantly. It had been so long, since they had relaxed side by side under hot water and today would mark the day they resume having spa together.

Yui nodded her head numbly. She was not like most women who love spa treatment but she definitely did not want Miaka to be disappointed. For that woman's happiness, Yui knew she would do almost anything. That was just how much Yui cherished the brunette and Seiryu was the one who showed her this. Seiryu and Nakago and the other six warriors had made her a better person despite being labelled villains in the Universe of the Four Gods. They had to be good people if they were able to influence and teach her to be stronger, smarter, more caring and a better person. Despite going to war, each of them even Seiryu was able to teach her to love and be loved in their own style. How she loved them but she never got the chance to tell them. Her untold love for them, she whispered every night to sleep. Someday she knew she would be able to let them know personally how much they mattered to her. One day...

"Oh my God! He's so handsome!" A squeal jolted Yui harshly back to reality. To think her mind had wandered to a land so peaceful where memories were beautiful. She snorted at the squeal as she walked alongside her best friend who seemed quite interested in knowing who the ladies were getting excited over.

"Yui, who do you think they're talking about? Shall we see before we go for spa?" Miaka suggested with a mischievous glint in her big brown eyes, "After all, I want to see you happy with a dependable guy! I want to attend your wedding!" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at Yui who frowned and wrinkled her nose. It was Yui's way of refusing something politely. Well, it's Yui's style. "Oh come on! Just a peek, please?" Miaka continued. She really wanted to see who the gent was. If he was a good-looking and well-mannered bachelor, she would encourage Yui to be with the guy. After all, Yui did deserve her fairytale ending no matter what. Whatever that begun must end was one of Miaka's strong beliefs.

When Miaka pleaded in that fashion, Yui knew she could not deny her friend's wish any further. There was simply no winning this kind of fights with Miaka. She sighed and shrugged carelessly before giving her consent. If Miaka was this persistent, it was best to surrender than stall any further. Stalling would simply be a waste of time and effort. "Oh very well but make it quick," Yui gritted her teeth in a fashion to muster her exasperation. Somehow she had a feeling she did not want to know who the prince charming who came uninvited to their university. She didn't want Miaka stolen from her today. She had a strong feeling her guess on who the prince charming was correct. It had to be him...but how did he know she studied here?

As the ladies walked out, Miaka stood at the tips of her toes in an attempt to see above the crowd of people that had gathered in front of the gates. Despite the hushed excited whispers and startled gasps, the horde of people were pretty loud and surprisingly coherent. "It's Ryo Chuin Flinch!" "What's he doing here?" "Is he finding a girlfriend or is he waiting for his girlfriend? She's one lucky bitch!" Whispers like these filled the ladies' ears and they shared a look. Honestly, what was Taka's boss doing here? Oops, Yui thought as her guess on prince charming was incorrect.

"Yui, Taka could be in danger!" Miaka whispered quietly as fear slowly gripped around her, suffocating her slowly. Perhaps Mr Flinch wanted to let her know and bring her to her beloved. Was that his purpose? If so, Miaka knew she had to abandon all plans she made with Yui and raced to Taka's side because right now, Taka needed her more than Yui needed her.

Yui looked at Miaka and nodded. "Go Miaka. Taka needs you and you need to know his condition," Yui smiled gently and encouragingly. It would serve no purpose if she kept Miaka to her side when she knew how desperate Miaka needed to know about Taka. After all, she was no longer the centre of Miaka's world. Miaka's world, inevitably, revolved more around Taka, her soul mate. "Please go to Taka, Miaka. Tell me how he is."

"But..."

"I promised you, didn't I? I'll take care of myself," Yui grinned. She needed to be the happier one. She needed to assure Miaka that it was okay for Miaka to leave her side. She would never doubt Miaka again. No more repeating old mistakes. She needed to trust and believe Miaka. If not, in whom can she place her faith and beliefs?

Quickly, Miaka patted Yui's shoulder, kissed her on the cheek and pushed through the rowdy throng of people. Taka was the name that resounded loudly in her head as she made her way towards a solemn looking Ryo who was leaning rather casually against a black sleek car.

"Ah there you are! I was getting rather bored waiting here!" Ryo exclaimed as he walked lazily towards a panic-looking Miaka with a dazzling smile, "Why the nervousness?" If it were a comic book, his dazzling smile would have sent the ladies swooning and nose bleeding or perhaps some even fainted.

Miaka's eyes bulged and looked wild with horror. It was unfathomable how this man could be so laid back and casual when she was worried about Taka. When she refused to stop being panicked, Ryo's eyebrow quirked in puzzlement. Could it be that there was nothing wrong with Taka and she was being panicky for no reason? "T-T-Taka... How is he?" Miaka stammered. She needed to know and it was a hopeless cause if she allowed fear to scare her so.

"Taka Sukunami? He's fine, young lady. Why, should something have happened to Sukunami?" Ryo shrugged effortlessly as he stood opposite the brunette who released a long sigh of relief as if she had been holding it in for the longest time. Fear, if it were drawn, was a dark cloud that lifted itself from around her. Looking past her, he tried to spot a lady with long blond hair. It was his mission to seek the blond woman and deliver her safely to his cousin. However, the lady was nowhere to be seen and funny how the crowd had silenced itself when Taka Sukunami's fiancée began talking to him. Frowning darkly at the crowd, he tilted his head to the side as he looked around him. She was definitely nowhere to be seen. Where was she? "Miss Yuki, where is that lady? Where is your best friend?" Ryo asked quietly without stopping to look around curiously. Ayuru was going to have his head if he was not able to deliver that woman to him.

"Uh," Miaka collected herself enough to think and recall where she had left her best friend. Yui had to be there, behind the crowd. Then again, she would have left considering that they made a hurried farewell to each other earlier on. And if she had left, where would she be? At home, in the library, in the campus? She could be anywhere! "I think..." Miaka thought hard on her best friend whereabouts. She should know, she knew where Yui could be but the possibilities were too many! Think Miaka, think! "I know! She must have gone home...and I wanted to bring her to a spa..." Miaka trailed off. Guilt began to settle inside and twisting her roughly.

"Then come on!" Ryo placed his hand on the small back of the woman and gently pushed her into his car. He needed to find Yui fast and he needed the brunette to tell him exactly where Yui's den was. "My head is on the line!" Stepping down on the accelerator, Ryo drove fast and dangerously out of the campus and down the road towards Yui's home. There was no time to lose especially since the orders were given by an agitated and protective Ayuru.

* * *

Somewhere in an apartment, a blond woman tucked herself cosily under a thin blanket. Her bedroom may not be as extravagant as Miaka's or Taka's or anyone else's but she loved her room. It was small, cosy and homely. Yui loved the feeling so much even though she was the only one living in the apartment.

After she left the Universe of the Four Gods, fate had been quite cruel to her. Tetsuya's horrible confession of a cold truth was only one of fate's cruel treatments to her. Her parents divorced over the reason that her father accused her mother of not taking care of Yui well. Her mother in turn accused her father of having an affair with another woman that disallowed him to care for Yui well. Since she was old enough to care for herself, her parents had walked their separate ways without bringing her along with them. Throughout the entire ordeal, she held onto the single shiny blue earring to pull her through. It was the pillar of hope for her. An unshakeable and powerful pillar that always was there for her to hold on to.

Yui tossed in bed which further entangled her in the thin sheet. Why was she remembering the sad and ugly memories? Life still goes on whether she liked it or not. She needed to continue living because Nakago was the one who saved her life too many times, especially from the indirect attack from Tenkou. Perhaps he was the twinkling star she always saw in the midnight sky. Perhaps he was looking down and taking good care of her. Truly, he was her knight in shining armour. The man she calls for every night she cried to sleep. The man she dreamed off every time she wanted to escape the harshness of reality. The man she hoped and prayed desperately would come back to live and be her Prince Charming. She wanted a fairy tale like Miaka's and she wanted her prince to be the long blond haired blue eyed handsome Seiryu celestial warrior. Her knight. Her protector. Her prince.

Suddenly, her phone vibrated and a song began playing. Someone was calling her and Yui, although she was extremely unwilling, picked up the call without looking at the unsaved number. Who cares who was calling her? She was certainly not bothered by the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"I heard you calling me. What's wrong?" Yui frowned as she held the phone close to her ear. She was sure she hadn't called anyone since this morning much less an unknown number. She had only thought of Nakago...Could it be Nakago?

"Who is this?"

"You should know who I am." Yui frowned harder. She should know someone whose number she had never met, very much so, saved. This definitely could not be Nakago. Nakago would have answered differently. At least the Nakago she knew and loved would never answer this way.

"Stop it. Who is this?" Yui tried to articulate each word separately and forcefully. She sure as hell was irritated. All thoughts of finding solace in her mind's paradise vanished instantly. This caller was absolutely, without a doubt, pissing her off.

"You know very well who I am. If anyone should stop pretending, it should be you."

What? Yui's mind screeched. She was not pretending! How could that caller, presumably a man, accuse her of lying? Mercy Seiryu, she was angry at being accused and irritated as hell. "I'm not pretending. If you're not telling me your identity, I'm hanging up."

"What are you going to do? Hang up and run? Do you really think you could ever get away from me?"

No. No. No. It can't be! Tetsuya could not have tracked her down. Miaka swore never to let him have a hold on her number ever again. Was someone on her short contact list an accomplice of his? Would she have to runaway again? Would she have to return leash on this rented apartment and run to find a new hiding spot? "It can't be... You can't be..."

"Can't be who? I'm getting irritated," the caller whispered gently despite claiming that he was irritated. "I'm tired of waiting on your closed door. Why don't you open the door and see who I am since you're so adamant that you don't know who I am?"

"What?" Yui screamed into the phone. Tetsuya was at her door? Was there really no escaping that man? Yui felt shivers of fear skirting crazily up and down her back. Tetsuya... Was he going to jump her? If so, she had to escape from the apartment somehow. Running to her bedroom window, she peered out to see how high up into the air she was. All right. Seventh floor. She could make it down slowly and escape him if she began her trail down. Pushing herself off the ground, she sat on the window sill. She would do a slow descent.

"Don't do something foolish, love. Sitting on the window sill to escape me... I have never been more insulted." The caller spoke when Yui almost started to slide down from the window and begin her down-scaling escape. The weirdest thing was that she felt warm air breathing down her nape and a strong muscle hand curled around her waist. "Will you come onto safe ground? I would hate to see my chosen bride committing suicide just so she could escape me."

What the..? Ayuru was in her room. Ayuru entered her apartment. "How..." Yui trailed as she continued sitting on the window sill without leaning onto the strong chest. She knew there was warmth there and she could take it if she wanted... because he said she was his bride. However, she would not and could not betray Nakago and thus, refused to seek solace in that welcoming chest.

"Come and sit on your bed, and I'll answer everything," Ayuru whispered softly before withdrawing his lingering arm from around her hip and walking away from her.

Yui was confused and angry at herself. She hated the man yet she was disappointed when he withdrew his hand from around her. Worse still, she was utterly disappointed that he continued to talk to her through the phone despite standing right behind her. Did she honestly want him to whisper directly on her ear just so that he would lick her earlobe 'accidentally'? Yes, she wanted it but she knew she was not ready. Slowly and unwillingly, she climbed back into her room and sat on her bed just as he instructed while he sat on her embarrassingly cheap plastic chair. His face, Yui noticed, was handsome but it was deadly serious and cold.

"Why don't you answer me first?" Ayuru asked as he maintained eye contact with Yui. Under his gaze, Yui felt uncomfortable. It was not the intimidating kind of uncomfortable but for some reason, her body started feeling hot. "Why didn't you open the door? Who did you think I was? And why were you so desperate to escape?"

Fear thundered in Yui as soon as her brain registered all his three questions. Heat left her body cold and fear. Her lips dehydrated quickly and her throat became dry. Her tongue became numb and her body became immobilized in unknown fear. As her mind tried to function and keep the body under control, her brain came to a tragic conclusion. With a pang, Yui realized she was extremely afraid of Tetsuya. Breaking eye contact with the uninvited man, she tried to control herself so that her tears that welled up quickly in her blue eyes would not come raining down. She needed composure. She must appear confident no matter what. Nakago was the only man she would ever show her vulnerable side to. He was the only special man.

"Look at me in the eye," Ayuru commanded coldly. Yui knew he was angry but she didn't know how angry he was. All she knew from her peek that his eyes were no longer those lustful sapphire eyes, but it was dark and stormy. He was definitely angry. "I won't say twice; look at me in the eye."

Hurt and fear clenched around her being especially her heart with a suffocating grip. Looking up as confidently as she could, her lips quivered and yet Ayuru's face did soften none. It remained cold and black. "I thought you were my previous boyfriend," Yui managed without hearing a single quiver in her voice. So far so good. However, she knew she could not go on without quivering and breaking down completely. Looking at his stormy eyes through misty eyes, Yui forced herself to continue talking, "I didn't want him to come in and I didn't want to see him." The quiver in her voice increased and Yui knew for sure she was going to break down completely in front of this man. Why wasn't he like Miaka or Nakago who would by now cuddle her to comfort her gently? Why was he forcing her to say everything? Why was he making her remember her unhealed wounds? "I'm... I'm..." Tears began pouring slowly before they increased in their speed and yet the blond man made no movement or indication that he was going to pull her into a comforting hug.

"You're what..?" His voice was deadly calm. Why? How could he still remain in that position when the woman he claimed to love was crying her eyes out?

"I'm scared of him, okay? I'm so scared of him!" Yui cried out and she began crying her heart out. She had finally let out the one thought that haunted her. The one tragic truth that gnawed at her- she was very scared of Tetsuya. "I'm scared he'll rape me..."

Crying so hard, her mind naturally blocked out everything else. Her ears heard nothing anymore safe for her uncontrollable wails and sobs. Her eyes saw nothing anymore but the haze of pain and sorrow. She no longer knew if he was still there or not and it was not as if her mind would allow her to care. Her mind drove her body to overdrive and hid her wounded soul far away into the abyss. The soul needed to be protected and a pain as great as this must never touch the soul, lest the soul loses its will to live.

Ayuru, in cold silent rage, shed his shirt and climbed into bed quickly. When he first saw her, he knew she bottled some form of pain of her own and he needed her to let it out. When he came to terms with himself that he loved her dearly, he needed her to open her heart to him even if it meant hurting her. He was a selfish man and he would do anything to win her love and her trust. And he would definitely torture the bastard that hurt his chosen bride so terribly that death would be a wish the bastard hoped and prayed hysterically to come true. Killing the bastard would serve no purpose nor would be enough to even begin compensating her hurt. Gathering her to his chest, Ayuru vowed to give her whatever warmth and comfort she wanted to take from him. After all, his heart was almost being cradled in her hands. He was that close to giving her his heart and loving her like any woman should be. Closing his eyes, Ayuru held her tight and nuzzled her neck as if he was addicted to her scent. His hands began stroking her hair and back soothingly although a bit too feverishly. Knowing she was this vulnerable only tortured him further. His hormonal side began raging and demanding that he took action on the one woman who could drive him crazy... but he would restrain himself. "Just this once," he begged his body, "please behave. I can't drive her away. I need her to come to me... Please..." A soft blue light lit on his forehead as the man and woman held onto each other. A warm blue light that seemed to have devoured all of Yui's misery and pain.

Yui was helpless she knew. She clung onto tightly on the chest that gave her a familiar warmth and scent. Nakago... She felt safe. She felt treasured. For a little while, Yui continued hanging onto the free comfort that nearly lulled her to sleep. Somehow, her hurt felt like it was swallowed up and gone from her being.

* * *

After a long moment of crying, Yui slowly pushed herself from the welcoming warmth and opened her eyes.

Ayuru sat shirtless on her small bed with a face that was brimming with love. Was he the one she clung to? Was Nakago not the one she held onto? Yui blushed when she became aware that she might have accidentally called out Nakago's name. "Did I..? Never mind." Yui said shyly as she looked away from the well-built man who just sat opposite her tiredly, "But um, thank you. I feel a lot lighter."

"No problem, love," Ayuru replied as he allowed his body to fall onto her pathetic hard bed that smell so strongly of her, "I'm glad you're able to cry the pain away. I'm going to sleep for awhile. I feel so ti-..." Yui watched her 'husband's' chest rise and fall evenly. Perhaps he didn't gather her earlier was because he knew she had to face the truth. She was afraid of Tetsuya but she had Ayuru now...or at least she knew she could depend on him. It was cute to see how the length of his body was nearly the length of her bed. But one thought continued nagging at her; she never did call him so...why did he say he heard her call him?

Yui walked out of her room and closed the door with a gentle soft click and walked towards the living room where she saw Ayuru's cousin, Ryo and Miaka sitting comfortably in her small rented apartment living room. Mischievous and curiosity twinkled in their eyes and Yui knew she was in for some questioning but she decided she'll answer them with Ayuru. For now, she'll wait for the man to wake up.

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I really hope the Gods are not OOC this time round. And once again, thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

Up in the heavens where the Gods live, the land is peaceful and calming for now. After all, if the Gods are at peace, why should there be pandemonium? It has also been years since Tenkou's disillusioned desire to overwhelm and control the world, and it seems the Gods have also mellowed down. Wars between countries are nearly non-existent, but petty fights still arose. Civil riots still exist within the countries, more concentrated within the rural and less known places. After all, humans always compare amongst themselves and desire to be treated as equals or better than their peers regardless of everything. This is an ideal that is near impossible to achieve.

However this fragile peace is once again threatened as a dark, unavoidable animosity amongst the Gods arises once more. Deep hatred and unresolved problems spurred the Gods to hurt one of their own. The God of Love, Suzaku never forgave the God of War and Disaster, Seiryu, for the deaths of his celestial warriors. For that, Suzaku swore that none of the Seiryu celestial warriors and the priestess will ever know what love is, much less true love. He will stand in the way of their 'love'. After all, who can stop the God of Love from interfering with the love that exists between people? After all, he is the one that allows love to exist, is he not?

In the palace of Taiitsukun, the Central God, three Gods sat around a table. All but the Eastern God were invited to the conference. It was a meeting of absolute urgency as claimed by the Southern God, Suzaku. A meeting that spelled catastrophe.

"Suzaku, you can't allow this hatred to continue," the wise old snake-tortoise God advised gently. Genbu is the wisest of the four and the God of Longevity, usually extremely calmed and composed. It was near impossible to shake his gentle composure. He was the symbol of wisdom and longevity. He was by far the God most respected for his unbiased remarks and judgments.

"Gen, that bastard invaded your country and caused the death of your warriors! Have you forgotten the hurt and the pain?" Suzaku jumped from his seat and slammed his palms on the table while yelling in anguish. He wanted Seiryu, whom he felt was the cockiest one of the three brothers and one extra. He wanted to put Seiryu in his place. The dragon did not deserve the tranquillity that surrounded the world, as thought by Suzaku. The phoenix had just enough from the cocky dragon.

"I haven't forgotten the hurt but I see them living happily in the paradise of my palace. That is enough to comfort me," Genbu tried to convince the red haired emotional God but in reality, he was trying to convince himself that Seiryu was still very much innocent and that Suzaku was simply irrational, "Suzaku, it wasn't Seiryu that invaded my lands. It was the soldiers of Kutou who invaded under the command of the Kutou Emperor. Seiryu had nothing to do with that."

"Genbu, the Emperors act upon the wishes and command of us! So if the Kutou Emperor commands an invasion, it's because of Seiryu!" Suzaku retorted hotly. He for one adamantly wanted his two brothers to send Seiryu spiralling into misery. After all, the God of War, the Harbinger of Misery, the One who brings Sorrow, he deserved it. No one else deserves it more than him.

"Suzaku is right, Gen," Byakko, the God of Courage and Strength, agreed solemnly. He is a God with white hair and a face most child-like. However to mistake him as the nicest and most merciful of the Gods, is simply foolish. On the contrary, this God choose the shape of a tiger to symbolize himself. After all, tigers are majestic and courageous animals that are almost the perfect epitome for strength and beauty. Hence the most suitable symbol for Byakko, God of the West.

"Byakko, not you too," Genbu hung and shook his head slowly. Why did his brothers have against the God of War? Why were they fighting against each other when all of them actually cherished the peace that now existed? "Byakko, humans are most of the time ruled by greed, one of the deadly seven sins. Come, brother, let it rest." Genbu tried his hardest, in his most gentle ways to persuade his closest brother, Byakko, to let the past go. After all, what happens in the past must not be brought into the present for fear of interference. And like the wise men said, "Let bygone be bygone." What happens in the past doesn't matter, does it?

"Gen, we can't let Seiryu think it is okay to terrorize our lands!" Byakko exclaimed despite his brother's calm and gentle composure. He leaped to his feet, much to Suzaku's delight. Anger simmered brightly in those clear and honest eyes of the tiger. "We can't let him think we're afraid of him just because he's the God of War!"

"But Byak', we can't do this! He's still our brother!" Genbu tried to placate his favourite brother. After all, both of them did many things together. They were each other's confider and best friend. Therefore, if he needed anyone, Byakko was the most significant supporter. They were neighbouring guardians.

"Gen, you're the wisest of us! Seiryu may still be our brother but he needs to be put in his place! He can't go around terrorizing our lands just because he's the God of War," Byakko tried to reason out with Genbu whose resolve started to crumble. The phoenix knew sooner rather than later that he would have the approval of Genbu and Seiryu would pay the price.

After bouts of trying to convince Genbu that it was necessary to have revenge done against Seiryu regardless of the circumstances, the Northern Guardian accepted the plan although albeit guilty. To turn the sword against your own brother, Genbu was miserable to say the least.

"Alright, this is the plan..." Suzaku, the one who carries the greatest grudge, began as he huddled closer to his other two brothers, "I was inspired by Tenkou.

First, we will reincarnate the Seiryu celestial warrior, Nakago but we will lock all his memories. Then, we'll let him meet his beloved Priestess, Yui. As soon as they begin to fall for each other, we'll recreate Nakago with all his memories and he will interfere in their blossoming love. Thereafter, Yui will definitely choose the _real_ Nakago over the reincarnated and the reincarnated Nakago would walk out of her life rejected. Finally, when he does that, we'll destroy the real Nakago and she'll be uncertain if the real Nakago was alive. She'll regret her choice but she'll never again meet the reincarnated warrior- hence, they would never know a happy ever after."

Byakko looked impressed with Suzaku's plan. It would definitely cause Seiryu a lot of pain. After all, every God would want their chosen priestess and created celestial warriors to know what love is and eventually have a happy ever after. Every single God desired that but only the Eastern God was not able to give his priestess that. Only the dragon failed in that...

Genbu, on the other hand, felt disgusted with the plan. To interfere with love was definitely disgusting but if it was done intentionally by the God of Love, who was he to argue? After all, the God of Love should know best in that field. No amount of wisdom or intellect was ever going to help him understand love better than Suzaku. It just couldn't. However, after he reasoned out with his mind that Suzaku knew best, Genbu felt no more disgust. The God of Love must surely know what he is doing in this realm of complex concept- love.

* * *

While the three other Gods were conspiring to inflict the greatest hurt possible to the Eastern God, misery had already filled the Eastern part of Heaven. Darkness ran and spread wide like a growing plague across the entire Eastern area. Inside the palace, inside the throne room, sat an anguished dragon. Gods are superior to humans but they still have a heart to feel. After all, the Gods that guard the four corners were once humans who died and were made into Gods by Taiitsukun's will. They were legends in their own right.

Seiryu remembered that he was a Kutou General who commanded a few hundreds of men and valiantly stomped onto the gates of Sairou. He had, by then, conquered Hokkan and Konan. Indeed, he had personally killed more than any other man in history, and his conquest was one that few people dared to remember. For fifty over years, Seiryu ruled the lands of the mortals with an unflinching will and a sword that many people for generations came to fear. However, being only a mortal, he was betrayed by his own people (given poison from one of the deadliest snakes) cornered on all sides by soldiers he personally trained and soon died from an assassination. His death was one that brought joy to the world but it was also one that scholars agreed was too harsh and ruthless. For all his sins and deeds, Taiitsukun decided to transform and made him the Eastern Guardian, the God of War and Disaster. Perhaps, when he was nothing more than a mere mortal, he was known to be the Harbinger of Pain and Misery. Indeed, it is his fate to be the nightmare and epitome of fear. Is it then possible that he is his own fear? Is it logical that he brings about pain and suffering to himself? Was that even possible? Perhaps it is possible because throughout his service to Taiitsukun, he had felt only darkness, pain and misery.

Seiryu wept silently but tearless-ly as he went down another very painful memory lane. It started from the point he created all of his children to the betrayal of those he considered his family and then to his accursed imprisonment and torture and finally to Tenkou's fall. It hurts so much that until now, his children had not called upon him for power or guidance much less a fatherly love. Why was that? Seiryu knew why but he hopes so badly, that that was not the reason why they refused to meet him. Was it because he was a terrible father? He heard their cries while he was locked up but who could truly blame him for not coming to their rescue? To imprison the omnipotent God in darkness required an absolutely gigantic amount of power which fortunately or unfortunately heaven had at that time. Seiryu curled his body and hid his pained majestic face from the curious eyes of the world. He burrowed his face and sobbed in silence. No one must know the hurt he felt. No one at all.

"Your Majesty," a servant bows and the saddened God hardly turns his head to acknowledge, "A messenger has arrived with news that Your Majesty's family is arriving."

"What in heaven's name do they want?" the God questioned in a voice that sounded more controlled than natural. Not a single sound of bitterness or resentment thread in his voice.

"That I wished I knew, Your Majesty, but I know not. Would you give permission for their entry, Your Majesty?" the servant continued slowly. Everyone in the palace knew how much the God loathed his family and every single being in heaven except for the eastern inhabitants.

"Guide them into my throne room. I want silence and emptiness in the palace when those...those dreadful...beings come into my throne room," Seiryu slowly uncurled his majestic body to his full length and regarded his servant carefully, "I don't want anyone of you within my palace when hell breaks loose."

That last line was the closest to what the dragon would say to show his concern. And it was enough for all the eastern inhabitants. "Very well, Your Majesty. Your wish is our command." The servant bowed politely before he turned to leave only to shiver in fear at the vow of the God.

"I can only hope that this meeting will not result to another war because then I would kill three of them before I fall into eternal slumber," Seiryu rumbled in his low baritone voice as he transformed into his handsome human form, "They had better not hurt any of my children or my people _again_ lest... I will have to declare war. After all, my time spent in that darkness made me stronger than ever. They will regret it if they interfere once more. There will be no mercy from me, The God of War. The Omnipotent one."

* * *

"Alright, let's go to that jerk's castle." Suzaku smirked as he recalled his plan. The wheels have turned and no one can undo them... not even their dear mother. Too bad Seiryu.

"Suzaku, that jerk is your brother! Mind your words!" Taiitsukun scolded her son as they flew towards the dark eastern palace. Suzaku looked at her and simply shrugged his shoulders.

Upon entering the border of Seiryu's land, all four Gods felt the pressurizing darkness that enveloped the whole land like a huge thick blanket. Not a shred of light could be seen nor was there even a pin drop sound that resounded in the land. "Just what did Seiryu do?" Byakko whispered yet his question seemed to rebound off invisible walls and echoed like a moaning from a ghost throughout the land, "This feels like the land of the dead. Whatever happened here?"

"I don't know. Not even my mirror could show me the happenings in this land," Taiitsukun replied softly as they continued to fly towards the looming once-majestic-and-bright castle, "It's almost like he blocked my vision of sight when I tried to peek into his land earlier."

"Could it be that he still resents us for the things we did to him?" Genbu, the wise one, asked to no one in particular, "I just hope that is not the case." Unfortunately, that was exactly the reason why Seiryu had made his land as such and blocked everyone from peeking into his treasured land... not that the guests knew.

"Well, well, well," Suzaku grinned as he stepped onto the threshold of the dragon's castle and kicked the gigantic doors open forcefully, "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Inside the castle was just darkness and silence. Solitude was the name of the atmosphere.

"Central God, Taiitsukun; Northern God, Genbu; Western God, Byakko," a neutral voice seemed to tick their attendance but it turned soft when it uttered the last name, "and... Southern God, Suzaku." Suzaku simply shrugged his shoulders carelessly. What is there to expect from the God of War, his nemesis? But to have his servant to call him with his title is a little unnerving. It was the polite kind of nervousness. "Please follow me, His Majesty waits patiently."

The four continued to their journey only to see nothing but blackness. There was no light, no sound, no nothing. It was like an abyss. A place so devoid of emotion. A bottomless pit of hell. A place definitely worse than Tenkou's land. "His Majesty waits inside," the servant ushered them in after a series of polite knocks on the door.

As soon as the entourage entered the throne room, the servant disappears with a quiet 'Pop' leaving the four Gods to look at the shadowy silhouette of their family member. _Seiryu, what immense hatred…_ There was no doubt why humans feared him the most, not because he was the God of War, but because his entire being spoke of hatred and power. A deadly equation for total destruction.

"Why hello and welcome into my humble home, dear family," the host rumbled coldly yet cheerfully. As soon as he regarded their presence, the lights came on and the four guests stared at the cold and composed dragon. The host uncurled from his throne and glided gracefully before transforming before his family. In his full human height and wearing a perfect set of impregnable armour, Seiryu grinned darkly. "To what do I owe the honour of having the rare chance of hosting all of you in my kingdom?" he continued gently. Despite his gentle voice and calm aura, his family knew better- the dragon was definitely angry and filled to the brim with suspicion.

"Sei, we're here to discus-"

"Do not attempt to fool me, dear mother," Seiryu cut off Taiitsukun softly with a voice filled with control and restrain, "Please enlighten me to what you have already discuss for my children without my consent."

Suzaku grinned sheepishly. "Great! So scale head knows exactly what is going on!" he continued jubilantly despite the shocked faces on his brothers' faces, "I, no, we plan to give your beloved children and priestess the chance for a happily ever after. So, will you give us your most needed consent?"

"Why seek my permission when you have already agreed amongst yourself on how to treat my children?" Seiryu challenged still in gentle soft voice, "After all, none of you have ever sought permission from me with regards to my kingdom or my children and priestess. Why now?"

"Sei, brother, please let the past go," Genbu tried to placate the brother he knew was completely enraged at Suzaku's insensitivity, "Can't we be a family again?"

"Hah! Only a fool would cling onto the past!" Suzaku laughed loudly and Seiryu, shockingly, grinned in response to the laughter.

"True, very true, phoenix. It is perhaps the only intelligent thing you've said since my release," Seiryu smiled gently with that cruel edge.

'Malicious devious bastard,' thought Byakko as he saw the change in his brother. Indeed the hot headed dragon isn't his usual attitude. Could it be that the dragon is up to no good? Could it be that the dragon had already plotted a detailed itinerary for their torture as a revenge plan for putting him, his family, his priestess and his kingdom in misery for hundreds of years?

"Dear brother, why do you look so fearful? Is there something that terrifies you?" Seiryu walked towards to the white haired child-like faced God and touched the cheek gently. Indeed the touch was gentle but Byakko felt no brotherly warmth nor did he feel any comfort from the hand that was stroking his cheek gently. "Surely you can't be afraid of your own brother, can you?"

"Sei, what's wrong with you?" Taiitsukun demanded. She for one had had enough of dealing with her son that was acting up. She felt the growing darkness that surrounded her son, and she can only hope the darkness had yet to embrace the heart and soul of her son. If not, all is lost. After all, she was no idiot. She knew her son had cultivated his strength while he served his imprisonment and solitude for centuries and he was perhaps the most powerful of them now. He was not worshiped as The Omnipotent One for nothing. All her sons lived up to their title and Seiryu was not an exception.

Seiryu laughed his mother's question away. "Whatever could you mean, dear mother? I am perfectly stable and composed! I'm fine, mother," he smiled a soft smile, "You don't have to worry about me. No, worry about me like you did ten thousand years ago. Worry for me like that." It just meant, don't worry about me. Ignore me and leave me to suffer alone. Leave me to die wounded and in solitude.

"Sei..."

"I have just about enough of all of your pretentious acts. I don't need them; never have and never will," Seiryu smiled cruelly. He turned and walked away from them and his family, even Suzaku, could not help but notice the loneliness that hung over his shoulders and back like a terribly heavy blanket. "I'll just warn you now... If my children and priestess, and my kingdom are ever threatened by misfortune _again_, believe me; I'll come down on all of you with all my strength and my newly acquired abilities. All the years that I spent in that darkness honing my skills and powers to new heights and in agony, I'll bring it all down on all you. You may call my bluff and test me. I'll be so sure that I'll tear heaven asunder and all of you will come to know the pain, suffering, loneliness that darkness showed me." Without a backward glance, Seiryu commanded them out of his kingdom.

"Seiryu..."

A powerful gust of cold breeze, and a power wave so deadly and murderous actually pushed the four of them out of the throne room.

"Seiryu..." Taiitsukun shook her head as she looked down. If only he understood why his children were the ones chosen. _If only... _Who was she kidding? Even if somehow the same situation was to arise again, she would still choose to sacrifice Seiryu and his children. It was only because his children were most probably the ones who would survive the onslaught. After all, soldiers are monsters that look human. They do not know of feelings and they do not fight with their heart. They abstained themselves from entangling themselves in human emotions. Personal attachments and war stand on opposite ends of the spectrum and a trained soldier knows never to mix them together, lest he dies on the battlefield (disgraced or not). Seiryu when he was a mortal never mixed emotions with war and enters every battlefield with only one aim: kill all the enemies regardless of their status, age and gender to ensure the whole war ends quickly. Like him, Taiitsukun is inclined to believe his children were made (by him) to have that same mentality. Only they would have enough strength to stall Tenkou but not even she could have accounted for the misery, mistrust and pain they would have to undergo because of such decision. For the sake of something as great as harmony and peace, sacrifices as huge as these must be made. _Forgive me, Seiryu._

"Brother," Genbu murmured as the four were guided out of Seiryu's land safely. For Seiryu to still see them safely out of his land, must mean that the dragon still cared about them despite the deadly warning. Perhaps he only did threaten them on the basis that he was spurred by anger, bitterness, feelings of betrayal and hurt.

But whatever each of the God thought and felt, it meant nothing anymore given the current situation. After all, they had already set the wheels turning and no God, much less anything else, can stop the wheels and rewind. They can only hope that whatever misfortune they spelled for Seiryu's priestess and children, especially his favourite child, Nakago, faced no misery lest, the heavens will really tear asunder. Indeed, the dragon never bluffs. The God of War never gave empty threads and he walks the talk...all the time.

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

"Urgh," he groaned as he tiredly sat up from a hard bed. No matter that it was hard but the problem was that it was too small for him. The bed, no matter how one would look at it, was meant for a dwarf sized person. Definitely not for him. He frowned and turned his head slowly to survey a room so foreign to him.

A small, pathetic and worn-out bookcase was filled to the brim with all sorts of books- textbooks, novels, encyclopaedias and dictionaries. An old oak table was too tiny to hold a laptop and a messily piled of papers and scattered stationeries. A new wardrobe that seemed quite of place- either because it was too shabby looking or it was too grand looking compared to its companions. He sighed as he completed his survey of this...this room.

It was a room he could not call a bedroom nor could he call it a slum or a prison. It was the kind of room that was in between a proper bedroom and a prison... and he concluded it was simply a small badly managed bedroom.

"My, my cousin," a voice cooed slyly, "That was one long snooze."

Apparently, the uninvited had decided to stretch the word long just to emphasize how day had transformed into evening. He would not heed that person, he would control his twitch and remain compose. After all, what is a little snide comment compared to what he saw and heard in his head? The premonition... Oh Seiryu. That was a lot more disturbing than his cousin's constant irritating jabbering.

Seeing that he was not going to reply to his snide comment, for the first time, the guest continued to mock, "Perhaps taking a long nap had weakened your muscles and decayed your brain terribly?"

"Ryo, why the impatience?" he replied coolly as he inwardly fend off the bad feeling he had in his stomach, "Your sophisticated taste for make-up is simply too breathtaking that it stupefied me. More than that, it numbed me and decayed my ever-active brain. What misery, Ryo!"

A moment of silence waned on as Ayuru's words slowly sunk into his cousin's brain. Ayuru on the other hand, swung gracefully out of bed, picked up his discarded white dress shirt, and stood before a pathetically, small, body length mirror. It was a mirror too small that he had to back away a lot of distance before he could actually arrange his entire crumpled outfit.

As soon as every word Ayuru said sunk in... "AYURU!" Ryo roared in enraged as he tackled his cousin forward, "You beastly bastard! This is art! ART!" Slinging one arm around the taller man's neck, Ryo tried to pull the man down... unsuccessfully. Unfortunately, Ayuru was the stronger one between them.

"Took you long enough, dear one," Ayuru chuckled as he removed his cousin's arm and adjusted his clothes to perfection. He straightened out every crumple on his dress shirt, and combed away every snag. He would appear as the perfect knight on a white horse just like he always did. He is the most sought-after bachelor and he'd be damned if his fans saw how unruly and messy he was. Not that he was ugly when he was messy. On the contrary, he looked a lot sexier when he was messy which he actually frowned at. How could anyone looked sexy when they're messy, thought Ayuru with disgust. To him, he was ugly when he was messy. To the world, he was simply sexy when he was messy. Conflicting yet quite agreeable thoughts. "Anyway, Ryo, what are you doing?" Ayuru asked as he turned away from the mirror, satisfied with how handsome he looked, "No, let me be specific. Why are you smoking in her bedroom?"

"Uh that is..." Ryo gulped sheepishly. The question was not why he was smoking in the girl's bedroom but more so, why he was in Ayuru's bride's bedroom. "I was checking on you since you, for some odd reason, collapsed after comforting her," he snorted quietly and met Ayuru's dangerous pair of clear blue eyes. Possessive bastard.

"I see. Well then, shall we?" Ayuru walked towards the bedroom door with no thoughts that he could very well be questioned further. Indeed, he walked with his usual swagger and proud air and the usual tilt of his nose up.

"Ayuru, you're in for questioning once you leave the room," Ryo warned as he skipped ahead of his cousin with an almost boyish vigour, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Ayuru could reply, Ryo was well out of the room leaving a confused Ayuru. "There is no question I cannot answer. There is no answer I do not have," Ayuru settled his nerves as he stepped out of his haven, "By Seiryu's grace, they will not have any question I have not heard."

* * *

"Mr Kings, are you alright?" Yui asked as the tall blonde man who declared her his bride sat on the sofa.

Oh, so it's back to formality? Ayuru thought sourly as he met her gaze with his cool eyes. He was not one for false hopes; he could not afford having any more of those hopes. And he was a realist. One moment of vulnerability cannot possibly make her look at him as a dependable lover. It was impossible... unless they were truly a match made in heaven and if the God of Love, Suzaku paired them.

When he saw her eyes raked his frame and giving a subtle nod of appreciation, Ayuru smirked. Well, at least she liked what she saw. That was a good sort of start, no?

"Very well, Miss Hongo. Very well," he replied politely despite the smirk that seemed to grow, "The nap I had was one of the better naps I had, in this life at least. Except the bed could be bigger..." He simply could not help teasing her lightly and lying was not a really bad thing, was it? After all, most people lie throughout their lives to the people they love, simply to make both parties feel a little bit better, no?

Yui's cheeks turned a polite shade of scarlet at the mention of her bed. And before anyone could say more, Ayuru continued, "Tomorrow, I'll pick you up. We'll go get new things for your room."

A pregnant silence fills the room as everyone pondered over Ayuru's last few words. '..I'll pick you up.' Does that not sound like an invitation to a date? Ryo thought as he looked quizzically at his composed cousin. Then again, Ayuru has never asked any lady out so perhaps he was not that aware that such words command that sort of speculation.

Miaka grinned widely as she pat Yui's back and gave the girl a thumbs up. Somehow, Miaka came to the conclusion that both her best friend and her fiancé's boss would be, if not already, dating each other! "Sure, Yui will be free tomorrow after classes!" Miaka agreed happily for a stunned Yui. She would do anything to get Yui to be with her most beloved man, even if it meant that that man looked to be a reincarnation of a fallen warrior.

A phone buzzed gently and Ayuru frowned at it before sighing and looking at his host. "It seems I have to get a rain check but tomorrow still stands." Taking a polite sip, Ayuru stood up and looked at Yui in the eye and continued softly, "Call me." With that, he swiftly left the apartment without a backward glance and Ryo scampering after quickly with an apologetic smile.

Well, she'd just call him tomorrow regardless if she wants to or not. After all, she saw sparks of his temper this afternoon and she was no idiot. That man had a vicious sort of temper. And it didn't help that Miaka agreed in her stead and Ryo was looking all expectant and hopeful that she'd accept. Oh Seiryu, she felt the heavy feeling of peer pressure. Well, she can't actually call it peer pressure since it is a good chance to be dating an unattainable. But then again, dating an unattainable requires a certain level of class and air which Yui felt she didn't have.

Yui nibbled on her bottom lips nervously as she said it aloud, "Tomorrow will be a challenging day."

Miaka looked at her confused before she smiled encouragingly. "It'll be fine. I'm sure he'll take care of you."

The Priestess of Seiryu looked at Miaka quietly and shook her head. That brunette didn't understand.

* * *

"Ayuru, what's wrong?" Ryo asked as he caught up with the long powerful strides of his cousin. It didn't help that his cousin was brisk walking so quickly that it seemed like Ryo's half-and-one footstep is equivalent to his cousin's one long footstep. "Slow down man, what's the hurry?"

Throwing open the door of his black Jaguar car, Ayuru slid in with shocking grace. Without a second wasted, Ayuru sped off with his cousin in the passenger sit not well seat-belted and the door hardly closed. "_He_ called me. _He_ summoned me."

"Oh."

In half an hour flat, Ayuru and Ryo entered a fine house on a stretch of long quiet road. A house that looked normal and common. Nothing too extravagant. Nothing quite that sophisticated. Just ordinary. Brownish red tiles for the roof and a beige colour for the walls. It looked pretty much like an old house on a common street in Rothenberg.

"First time seeing _him_ after so long, isn't it?" Ryo asked gently despite his usual mischievous behaviour. "Will you be alright?" He could not help asking despite the cold, emotionless mask his cousin chose to wear. After all, to answer the call of duty and obligation to a person you promised to sever all ties with, the feeling must really be akin to having kicked in the guts.

"Yes." It was a one word answer with a cold straight face and a tight lip; something Ayuru hardly ever do. This could only mean that he was either bloody pissed or he was simply too irritated to care. By Seiryu's grace, Ryo hoped it was the latter because if it was the former, someone will end up buried tonight.

"Young Master," the butler greeted them with a low bow of his head, "May I have your coat?" He was an old man who had a deep, permanent scar that ran ugly across his left eye and down to his left cheek. Must be a war scar. Ayuru simply gave a sharp look that would have stopped anyone cold in their tracks; but the old man simply held the gaze and remained composed. "Very well; in that case, the Master and Lady awaits your arrival in the Family Wing, Young Master," the butler turned his attention to the handsome black-haired grey-eyed young man, "Mr Flinch, you will wait in the drawing room. The Master and the Lady explicitly request to meet Young Master Kings _alone_."

"Lead me," Ayuru commanded formally and softly after dismissing Ryo's companionship with a slight wave of his hand. If his parents wanted to deal with him alone, then so be it. It was not a necessity to be listening to them; he just needed to hear them. Passing by a few rooms, Ayuru finally entered the last door.

Upon turning the knob and entering the room, a single word "Gareth." sent shivers down his back. Turning with deliberate slowness, Ayuru braced himself to match the merciless icy blue glare of his lookalike. He knew that most of his features and possibly mannerisms as well as ideals had to be taken from his _most loving_ father.

Senior Kings looked handsome enough to be mistaken as a forty-year-old man instead of an old man who would probably turn sixty in a few years. He had the same golden hair and exuded the same mysterious aura that made him the epitome of a tall, dark and mysterious man. No doubt that those three characteristics were probably the ones that made many women swooned and fantasize him despite his age. However, true to that nature, Senior Kings is not one to trifle with. He believed most ardently in crushing all his enemies and obstacles completely and mercilessly, and the one who is most powerful is the one who has every right to lay the laws for the world. As such, it is truly not _that _surprising that he is an avid believer of Seiryu, the God of War.

"Father. Mother," Ayuru acknowledged his parents and strode lazily towards his mother, took her hand and gently kissed it, "How are you?"

"Oh my, darling son!" She hugged him and Ayuru numbed himself within her embrace, "You've grown to be such a handsome gentleman! I believe if I were to meet you the time I met your father, I'd definitely have chosen you!"

"What high praise you sing, Mother," Ayuru smiled gently as he disentangled himself from his mother politely, "I cannot possibly compare to Father now, can I? After all, both of you gave me my looks..."

"Red or white?" Senior Kings asked as he retreated to a wine cellar with purposeful steps, "No, you're always one for the more sophisticated taste. Red has always been your favourite."

Pouring a glass for his son, the man presented it to Ayuru who looked at it tiredly. In actual fact, he was tired of dealing with the pretentious old bastard in front of him but he would thank nonetheless because Ayuru was no pretender. "Thank you, Father." Sitting down opposite his parents, he took a gentle sip of fine wine and moan almost soundlessly in his throat as the thick red liquid flowed down very slowly. "I'll cut to the chase. Why have you called me back?"

"I have something for you and I want you to take it."

"Indeed Father, indeed. You gave me Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech when it was in the red, hoping I could revive it to its throne again," Ayuru matched his Father's hard stare with one of his own bored look, "What's the new mission? And in case you didn't already know, for some reason you haven't been reading the papers, Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech has once again become one of the leading spears in the advancement in science and technology." Ayuru could not help boasting his success. After all, the old coot opposite him never was really pleased and proud of him, like a father would be of a smart and talented son.

"I know of your successes. I've read it in the papers," the man sneered. It was his way of showing his love and care for his only son, though a little bit too harsh and unorthodox. Plus, throughout his entire life, most of the times, if not always, he had to sneer and snort and scoff at everyone and everything. Perhaps it is a pathetic excuse, but still, a fact that cannot be ignored. "Precisely because of your ongoing explosive successes, I'm handing to you my leadership."

"Your leadership?" Ayuru took it as his turn to scoff, "No, Father. I will not take over you. Whatever you have and want me to take, forget it. I'm not interested."

"Forget your young immature disinterest for leaderships, Gareth. You'll be a better leader than I am for the Organization," he growled and Ayuru glared. If anything, both of them knew how much Ayuru hated the name 'Gareth' because only one person in the whole damn world calls him that. Never mind, if it was a special person but the fact that it was his father, the dreadful, devious, manipulative, pretentious scum bag.

"Keep your group and network of loonies to yourself, Father. I'm not interested in leading a crowd of spineless goons," Ayuru snapped as he stood up hastily, "A better leader than you? I cannot possibly be. After all, I can't lead a whole group of useless people better than you ca-"

A force so strong pushed and pressed itself on an unsuspecting Ayuru. A tight grip around his neck and a hot breath of mint blew calmly into his face. "You better listen and listen well, Gareth." When the older blond man saw his son glaring at him, inwardly he smiled. He knew his son was growing up fine. But he definitely can't show it, because it was uncharacteristic of him. "With the Organization, there is no information you won't and can't know. You'll be able to easily get access to any information of any kind on anything and anyone. And I'm getting too old to be the helm for them, they need a new leader. They need someone as capable as or more capable than me, someone such as you."

"Stop this bull, old man." Ayuru growled as he pushed against his father, "With Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech, there is no information I cannot get. There is no answer I do not know. And there is certainly no question they can ask that I do not know the answer to."

"Do you ever wonder why?" the man asked softly and Ayuru stiffened. It can't be... "Because Seiryu & Co. Science & Tech is one of the more prominent branches of the Organization."

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

As Ayuru drove aimlessly, his head was busy being bombarded by questions. It was not fair that he had to carry the burden of succeeding his father and become a greater person than that old man is. If he was truly honest with himself, he would have willingly admitted that his father was one heck of a brilliant man. Too brilliant that the brilliance seemed to have passed on in the genes. He was damn sure he was his father's son. But why was he constantly being scorned and sneered by his own flesh and blood father? Was that man not in the least proud of him? Ayuru was not upset he was not receiving the acknowledgement he craved for from his father, but rather he was thoroughly disappointed in his disability to prove that his worth was enough for praise from his old man.

"Ayuru..." Ryo called softly after a long pregnant silence filled the car. When they met again outside the house, Ayuru had looked a little odd. It was as if he was pressured into doing something he hated. Then again, Ayuru always looked that way after every visit to see his parents.

"What is it?"

A cold gentleman smile. Ryo shuddered involuntarily as he noticed the lingering cold smile. What the hell happened between Ayuru and his parents had to be extremely mind-blowing. No doubt it was to do with succeeding his father but to what extent? Ryo bit on his bottom lip hard and felt a trickle of blood. Even when Ayuru was forced to take over Seiryu & Co., he never smiled that eerily but he did smirk. What was the deal? "N-n-nothing. I just... Turn left here."

"Going back so soon?"

Again that ultra dark gentleman smile. Ayuru, just what are you thinking? Ryo thought as he felt a chill up his spine and the pregnant tension in the car, helped naught. In fact, the tension seemed to suck out the air from his lungs, and Ryo realized with dismay he was actually suffocating! "Y-yes. Tonight seems and feel darker than usual. I'm not too fond of this degree of darkness," Ryo stuttered as he flung himself out of the car as soon as Ayuru stopped it in front of the gates, "Good night, cousin."

"You too, Ryo. You look awful," Ayuru noted as he noticed Ryo's tight fists. Was Ryo able to sense it? "She's on her way, Ryo. Your fiancée, Kaen, is returning..." If possible, Ryo's eyes widened even more into baseball size. There were just too many bombs falling tonight and the darkness seeping from Ayuru was growing. Just when all seemed bad, within the darkness a ray of light shines through. Kaen is coming home. She is returning to him. Ryo smiled weakly.

"Perhaps it's for the best. After all, it's been two years..." Ryo replied softly as he looked at the disappearing form of the black sleek car. "But you? If it's about Seiryu & Co., trust me, I'll fight against your father to keep my family's business. After all, it was my father who took care of Seiryu & Co. even if it was your father who started it." Turning away from the lonely road, Ryo turned to face the empty sky. Tonight was darker than usual- there's not a single star, and it was a new moon. Emptiness, darkness... Perhaps, he was thinking too much when he suspected Ayuru to be the culprit for producing too much negative energy.

_Think about it, Gareth._ The car continued cruising Tokyo roads aimlessly. Red light. Stop. Green light. Zoom. On and on, the car went and there was not an indicator to prove that the car would be stopping its motion. Inside, behind the black tinted windows, in silence, sat a blond man with frosty blue eyes. Darkness and rage swirled within and would have definitely sucked the life out of anyone with less will. Ayuru sat behind the wheel and saw nothing except the black waves he radiated. Tokyo bright lights past by him and yet he did not blink. He was unfazed by the dazzling lights.

_You were born under the same star as one of the legendary Shoguns- Gi Ayuru._ "Damn it," Ayuru hissed as he gripped the steering wheel ever tighter. Why, for the love of Seiryu, did he have to be born bearing the same name as that Shogun? Was it because his mother saw potentials in him being able to live up to expectations? Or did his father see the similar ruthlessness brewing beneath? "Damn it! Damn it!" Composed façade discarded like an over-used tattered shirt, Ayuru sat in the driver seat in frustration. Why couldn't he be born like an average Joe? It wasn't the expectations that he had to live up to that tortured him but it was the fact that people assumed he was perfect. Damn it! He's still a human! A creature capable of mistakes!

"I'm not the same as Gi Ayuru! I'm different!" Ayuru slammed his brakes and his car skidded to a stop by the road. Getting out of his car quickly and slamming the door shut, Ayuru sprinted to an open space and released his pent-up anger. He was no longer a child that could simply run into his mother's arms and seek the comfort there. He was a grown man, an independent, smart and powerful man. Gi Ayuru was a man chosen by Seiryu, the God of War, to represent the Seiryu Star- Nakago. You _have that potential too, Gareth. _"Shut up!" he hissed as he threw his neck tie away and unbuttoned his silk shirt before he stomped around the field angrily, "I'm not him. I can't be him. I'm my own man!"

_As the ancient story stated, Nakago is the leader of the Seiryu seven. He is the most powerful of them just like 'll be the most powerful, Gareth._ Ayuru growled as he threw himself onto the grass and gazed coldly but tiredly at the empty sky. Releasing waves of anger and negativity made him really exhausted. "If I were Nakago... Who could possibly be Tomo, Soi, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Miboshi and Ashitare?" he murmured as he swiped the trickles of sweat from his forehead recklessly, "And who is the priestess of Seiryu?"

"Heh, and where the Priestess of Seiryu is, the Seiryu Seven will gather." Disturbed from his thoughts, Ayuru turned to see a bald man chuckling. "I never thought you'd be one to worry about ancient mythical stories. After all, you're the one who claimed they're all bull." The bald man wore a simple white sleeveless shirt and black Bermuda shorts. He grinned as he carelessly dropped a thick book and sat beside Ayuru. He wasn't as built as Ayuru. In fact, he was very much an average Joe. Nothing too spectacular or degrading. Just a few piercings on each ear, a little make-up to accentuate those unique cat-like eyes. Just ordinary.

"What is the Vice President of the National Kidney Foundation doing here?" Ayuru sat up to be on the same level as the intruder, "And what's with the casual dress up? I didn't know you like make-up too."

A cynical smile and the intruder continued. "I still don't like make-up. I came here because Ryo said you were feeling like a lost wet cub in need of a warm hug in a warm cosy house on a rainy day."

"What?" Ayuru felt harmless irritation taking over the rage he felt. He turned sharply to face two others with narrowed eyes, "Come again, lost cub?"

"Hey! I didn't say that!" Ryo protested as he raised both his hands in surrender. "Honest Ayuru! I swear I didn't say lost cub! I said, wet pitiful pupp-...Oops." He gulped as he faced an annoyed Ayuru. "Sorry!"

"Come on G, don't strangle my dear Ryo," a woman cooed. She had long purple hair and a face so beautiful; one might think she was the incarnate of the Greek Goddess- Aphrodite. No doubt, she is The One in the world of fashion and models. She wore a simple sun-dress and matching flip-flops with a complimenting designer handbag. Beautiful, sophisticated, charismatic...but taken. "And hello there Momoru!" she smiled easily and flicked her wrist gently as she shook hands with the bald man, "How long has it been Momoru?"

He took her hand and placed a swift kiss on the back of her palm. It would not do if he kissed it lingeringly with her fiancé just mere metres away. Momoru knew hidden warnings when he sensed them and he's nearly always perceptive to avoid them. "Ah, beautiful Kaen, it's been nearly five years since we last met under these...circumstances," he glanced at the blond man and a gleam of mischief flashed in those dark cat like eyes, "It seems like The King is troubled." He straightened and took a few steps back and moved closer to the younger man. He acknowledged long ago that Ayuru was a far smarter than he was. Ayuru had the true essence of a genius and power of a true warrior. Momoru knew the boy had a lot of potential and one to be feared yet to be respected. Ayuru commanded effortlessly, flawlessly and effectively. A natural born leader.

"Momoru, you're so perceptive," Ayuru drawled as all his companions became in-tuned on a single wavelength- to be extremely discipline, quiet and serious, "Father has handed me his leadership for the Organization." He took a simple glance at all the solemn faces of his companions and was inwardly surprised when they looked as if they had already expected that information.

"Is that so?" Momoru raised an eyebrow cynically as he met Ayuru's cool blue eyes. A full second past, in which he acknowledged the younger man's claim as a fact, he continued with disdain, "Indeed, he's the last to hand his title. As his succes-"

"I'm not made to be his successor," Ayuru cut in as he narrowed his eyes. Truthfully, he never liked dealing with Momoru, The Liar. It was a little difficult for Ayuru to anticipate his next line as a bluff or otherwise. For a normal person, Momoru could easily weave lies around the victim without the victim even sensing them. A true con artist.

Momoru chuckled lightly before he continued with a sly tilt to his head, "Aye. If you're not his successor, then would you say that you're simply a pawn he raised from nothing to something? Such misery."

Biting his tongue hard enough, but not enough to bleed, Ayuru recomposed. It would not do to appear easily annoyed at his father's subordinate's remark. He would control, that he must, and play the bald man's game. Too bad, he couldn't choose the game. Nevertheless, Ayuru knew he would triumph. He must. "I could say the same about you. You, who, eagerly wagged his tail when Father chose to lend his drug kingdom to you. You're nothing but a tame lap dog who obeys and hangs onto Father's every wo-"

Outraged at such accusation, Momoru lost his composure and snarled viciously, "Silence, you fool! Brats like you who know nothing should not be heard at all!"

Instead of shrinking as Momoru hoped for, Ayuru nodded grimly in agreement. "Indeed. Those people are not worth listening to, much less converse with," he spoke confidently yet sadly. Looking as apologetic as possible, Ayuru continued with a look that could have passed excellently for apologetic if not for the wicked smirk, "It must have been a grave error on my part to have even conversed with you. I, in all honesty, am truly regretful!" He added some dramatic pose, a hand on his heart and looked at Momoru from behind his long eyelashes, and continued with a silly grin, "I'm utterly disappointed with the false hopes of hoping you, at least, would have understood my circumstances. It is truly utterly up-"

Momoru swiped off a strapped gun from his arm and aimed the nozzle at the specific point where both Ayuru's eyes met his nose. This made Ayuru stop in his mid-sentence and glare at the offending nozzle. "Shut. The. Hell. Up. You're pissing me off, Kings. Don't make me blow your head away."

"And you're tempting me to commit murder tonight, Momoru," Ayuru singsong as he smiled the cold gentle smile, "Though you'd be too easy."

Provoked and aggravated, Momoru gritted his teeth as he fingered the trigger, "Say your last prayers, Kings, but I doubt Seiryu would care."

"I have no need for last prayers because I ain't dying tonight. You have only the desire but not the skills," Ayuru replied easily as he glanced away from the harmless nozzle and held Momoru's eye gaze, "A servant cannot hope to kill his master."

A strangled cry drowned Ryo's and Kaen's warning to stop the madness that seemed to be going out of control. "I am not your servant!" At that exclamation, the bullet burst through the gun and zoomed towards a calm Ayuru. As the bullet edged closer, the blonde allowed his body to fall backwards and it whizzed dangerously past the tip of his nose. Keeping the façade of a cool man, Ayuru smiled and dashed forward while flicking out an unsheathed dagger from inside his jacket. As he quickly covered the distance, he did an uppercut- a slash that moved upwards, followed swiftly by a swipe to the left since Momoru was able to dodge the first attack by jumping to his left.

A deep gash ran ugly diagonally across Momoru's left arm, and Ayuru simply smirked wider. He did not just stop there. In fact, he gave a good kick at older man's guts, sending the bald man sailing through the air and throwing the dagger with such precision only an assassin could achieve. The dagger nailed Momoru's feet on the ground ruthlessly as Ayuru strolled over to his victim with deliberate slowness. Towering over a frantic looking Momoru, a blue light shined relatively bright in the night, Ayuru mocked, "Afraid? Is that wild terror in those eyes of yours?" He chuckled before he continued, "It's way too easy to trap an all-talk brainless prey." Bending down, he swiftly took the dagger and cleaned the bloody blade on his own sleeve, "One must know his own limits as well as whom his superiors are. Scum." Turning away as if Momoru's current state disgusts him, Ayuru walked towards the startled couple with the blue light still shining on his forehead. Viciousness and ruthlessness surrounded him like a dark killing aura. And he grinned like a child given sweets.

"Ayuru, stop it now. If she finds out..." Kaen warned as Ayuru continued strolling towards them.

"She's not here. She won't know as long as no one tells her."

"Is this what you mean when you said you came back because of your duty?" Ryo demanded as his hands curled into tight fists by his side. He, for one, could not believe it. Ayuru had to be lying.

"Yes _Tomo_, yes. I am made to protect Yui-sama from everyone and everything, even if it means lying to and hiding things from her. I will stay by her side where I can protect her and no one, and nothing, can stop it."

"You're lying! It can't simply be just duty!" Kaen snarled as she bravely took a step forward. She wanted to wring the liar's neck. There was absolutely no way that that was the truth. However, because she was weaker than him, she felt the feelings of hopelessness accumulating. Tears of helplessness slid the sides of beautiful face, causing a little mess of her make-up...but the model could not care. She could not afford to care. "You have to be lying, Nakago-sama. If you didn't love her, you wouldn't be able to hear her. You said you heard her crying and calling for all of us!"

Ayuru chuckled darkly. "How naïve you are, dear Soi." He ran a hand through his smooth golden locks before locking his stern unflinching emotionless gaze on her, "I never thought you'd be the emotional sort. It seems there's more to you than I learnt."

"We're not sentimental; we don't have the heart to be. Heaven took them away but we remember and _feel_ your efforts. Through hell you travelled and called upon us to join you. Defying the Gods, time and space, and destiny as well, we recreated our bodies from nothingness because you sacrificed yourself to channel a portion of Seiryu's will and power!" Momoru protested as soon as he got to his feet once more.

"Miboshi, that's a long time ag-"

"But the point is, Nakago-sama; you endured the most pain, you fought for your own destiny even if it means defying the Gods. You're a true warrior. Lead us once more, Nakago-sama. As long as you're our leader, there is no hardship we cannot prevail over," Ryo spoke softly and, along with Kaen and Momoru, placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly, "Nakago-sama, to you whom we respect most, we pledge our loyalty."

Smilingly encouragingly, hope radiated strongly off the three reincarnated warriors. Each turned to the other and shared the exact same thought: _he remembers. Nakago-sama is back._

"For the love of Seiryu, why are you all looking at me as if I'm a messiah?" Ayuru asked unnerved. Sure, Ryo was weird sometimes and Kaen had her weird days too but Momoru had never been Mr Hopeful or Mr Nice Guy to him, as far as Ayuru could remember. So seeing Momoru looking happy, instead of serious and sullen or mocking, is downright strange and unnerving. Something weird just happened. Even if the atmosphere felt odd and strange, Ayuru knew he could not simply write it off as an odd dream. He knew what he felt- and he felt being possessed but by what, he did not know and he was not sure he wanted to know.

"But Nakag-" Kaen began.

"I'm not Nakago! I'm not a Seiryu celestial warrior, damn it!" Ayuru interrupted. Now this felt familiar. Wasn't he convincing himself earlier that he definitely could not be Nakago?

"But-"

"Kaen," Ryo pulled her to his side as he whispered into her ear while locking gaze with a confused Ayuru, "He's right. He's not Nakago-sama. The aura's gone and so is the power and the symbol."

"I just hope he remembers who and what he is. He must acknowledge, forgive, respect and, ultimately love himself. He has suffered too much. The suffering he went through could easily outweigh all the suffering those Suzaku-chick-warriors went though. Now, if heaven dares to curse his fate with more misfortune, then, there is no such thing as heaven, mercy or God," Momoru said wisely as he also locked gaze with Ayuru who narrowed his blue eyes into slits.

"Just what do y-?"

A powerful but quick punch gutted an unsuspecting Ayuru in the stomach, leaving the limp body to fall easily into Ryo's arms. "Forgive me, it was for the best," Ryo whispered as he stroked his cousin's golden locks, "Sleep cousin, sleep. Remember, who and what you are, and then rise again as Seiryu's most powerful child, Nakago-sama. You're the celestial warrior of the God of War, Seiryu. You're his son."

"Take care of Nakago-sama, Tomo," Momoru whispered as he walked away, "It is time for us all to congregate. The time for reawakening draws nearer."

"Yes, it is time." Kaen smiled wistfully as she looked onto the sleeping face of their leader, "Yui-sama is calling for you, Nakago-sama. Hurry back."

As the clouds rolled away, the moon came out. Indeed, Ryo was wrong about a new moon. It felt as if the storm just ebbed away. But the true storm has yet to come.

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

In a place so dark, a man with golden hair laid tired on the floor. Up above, a bluish-green majestic dragon, intruded into the darkness. Scales as strong as diamond, eyes as commanding as a General, the dragon descended and curled in front of the sleeping man. The dragon closed its eyes and took his humane form. A waterfall of blue hair flowed gently behind him as his scales transformed into a legendary and ancient but powerful and impressive war set. A sword was hanging off his belt as the blue haired man tilted his head to look at the sleeping human. "Nakago..." he whispered softly yet it echoed off the darkness. Touching the planes of the sleeping one, the dragon-man sighed painfully. "My son, wake up. Open those crystals of yours..."

Ayuru jerked and immediately, the guest took a step back. Groaning quietly, he stretched his taut muscles and growled soundlessly. Everywhere hurt and ached. Despite the strong protestation of his body, Ayuru still forced his legs to stand and carry his body while his eyes slowly opened. He was waking unwillingly and Ayuru could only be sure that the low rumbling was the one that woke him just like in the past when he was womanising. It was the same voice that changed him from an active womanizer to an active hermit. Blinking the last blur of sleepiness away, Ayuru blinked in surprise. In front of him, was a man so cold yet warm and strangely familiar. A man who sent out a commanding aura, a dangerous man yet Ayuru felt his soul at ease. There was something about this familiar yet unfamiliar man that set his heart in calming beats. He felt peaceful in the presence of this man. Finally, overcoming the silent elation he felt, Ayuru gave a soft smile of gratitude, he asked quietly but curiously, "Who are you?"

If the man heard the question, he showed no acknowledgement. In fact, he walked forward and stretched a hand. "There is something I want to show you. Come with me, Nakago, my son."

Friendly or not, Ayuru was enraged. "Why is it that no one can understand that I could never be Nakago?" Ayuru roared as his face contorted in utter fury. Familiar or not, Ayuru hated to be accused by anyone or anything. He would never again subject himself to be the topic of false gossip. Never again. In his heart, he bore a little guilt for shouting at the man that soothed his soul but...

"Not Nakago?" the man asked carefully and incredulously. He tilted his head and took a closer look at Ayuru. "It cannot be that I'm wrong but I shall check. Stay still." Ayuru nodded numbly despite the rage that still flowed hotly in his veins. It was only because the man was able to soothe his soul that he allowed the man the chance to check. The blue haired man flicked out his finger to touch Ayuru's cold forehead. Locking eyes with Ayuru, shock registered briefly but vividly in his turned-frosty blue eyes. "No! It cannot be." Ayuru frowned as the man staggered backwards as if he saw a demon behind him. Letting out a strangled cry of rage and pain, the guest transformed into a dragon of brilliant diamond scales before he began cursing, "To imprison his true self in an icicle fortress and lock his memories away. To force him to be lesser than what he's worth..." His whole body began glowing in a bright blue light that slowly enlarged into a ball of light after which he disappeared. A dangerous warning echoed in a low rumble, "I will make heaven pay. I will tear it asunder. I... promise."

Ayuru frowned, swayed weakly before darkness consumed his being again. _Nakago and I... what is the link that binds us together?_

"Ayuru..." A call into the darkness as Ayuru easily swiped the call away.

"Ayuru..!" A persistent hiss. Ayuru growled as he turned away from the call and ventured deeper into the darkness. Who am I? What am I?

"AYURU!" A shout, a shove and Ayuru fell off his bed roughly. Sitting up, he blinked and rubbed his eyes, he turned frowning at the irritating alarm clock. A lopsided grin drew lazily across that charming face of a black-haired, grey-eyed prince. Snickering lightly, he shifted his weight onto his other leg, "Oya, oya, Ayuru-kun. Why the venomous glare?"

"What are you doing here, Ryo? Just because you aren't working, doesn't give you a special privilege to be waking me up," Ayuru drawled as he shook his silky mane before he walked past his cousin.

Clicking his tongue in a reproving manner, he glanced to his wristwatch in a deliberately slow manner that he was sure would make his cousin watch his every action warily. "Just because you aren't working, it doesn't give you a special privilege to be waking up late."

"Precisely because I'm not working, I'm waking up late."

"Ah-ah-ah!" Ryo shook his finger warningly before his cousin who looked more irritated than sleepy, "It's 3pm. Aren't you forgetting something important?" He singsong as he tapped his finger lightly against the glass surface of his watch, "You'll be late if you continue standing here, showing me nearly everything of yourself."

_Late?_ Ayuru blinked. For awhile when it seemed he genuinely forgot about any possible appointments he had today, he cursed colourfully for the first time. Damn it, Yui Hongou was definitely making him do a lot of first-time things. "Oh darn! Ryo, what are you still standing here for? Get Gerald to prepare my car! Now, Ryo, now! Move it! Damn it, I'll not be late!" She may be able to make me do many first times, but she'll never break my clean record of attendance. Entering the bathroom, he ran cold water down his back and washed himself and was out in a record breaking time. Throwing clothes on himself, Ayuru began to comb the snags out of his hair, as if there was any, and was soon sliding off the banister of the stairs and sprinted straight out the door to his waiting jaguar. No time to lose...

"Ryo, do I look good?" So much for no time to lose... His mind snorted.

"Aye, cousin. I'm literally sweating. You look so dashing that you sent shudders down my back. Please go, lest I have nightmares of ugly people!" Ryo placed a hand over his forehead as he pretended falling faint.

Before Ayuru could reply to that insult, a gentle woman commented with dry humour, "Ayuru, my Ryo is too mean! You're indeed too handsome! I've already developed eye sores just by looking at you! If you don't leave my sight soon, I swear I'll lose my sight forever simply because my eyes cannot tolerate the sight of hideous monsters!"

Ayuru nodded and smirked. Opening his car door, he replied them happily, "Thank you Ryo and Kaen for your most insightful and honest comments. You know, I've always wanted to try to understand your obsession with makeup and accessories. After all, no amount of superficial enhancement and accessories and make up could possibly differentiate yourselves from the zombies! No, wait! Your true natural appearance makes Frankenstein one of the best looking models in history!" Sliding into his car, he slammed the door shut and scrolled down the window, "See you love-birds later! I've got to catch a rain check for now." Driving out of his private compound, Ayuru drove to meet her, the woman he promised his eventual loyalty and love to. With only one hand on the steering wheel, he scrolled through the calls and messages of his phone and he realized that she has yet to call him for the time and place.

* * *

_How do I call him? I don't even know his number..._ Yui frowned as she kept her badminton racket and slung her bag over her shoulder tiredly. School had long ended but Yui had stayed back to play badminton to get her mind off a certain blue-eyed golden-haired man. This was perhaps the first time Yui ever felt nervous about a date. Scratch that, it wasn't a date. It was just a hang out kind of thing. He was just accompanying- no, he was following her. No, no, no! Yui's mind whined as she shook her head. He was coming along with her to buy new things for her room. Why did Miaka even agree in her stead? Yui did not understand. She could only suck it up and breathe and get it over and done with. It was the only thing she could do.

Walking down the quieter corridor, she realized the corridors were a little too quiet than the unusual. Usually, at 5pm, there would still be people loitering or kissing each other on the stairs or in classes. It was quiet and lonely. She shook her head as she continued to walk at a pace not too fast or slow as she recalled what Miaka had said earlier that day when Yui invited her to come along. "Gomen Yui-chan... I've got things to do with Taka. Gomen!" Yui frowned. _Things..? Love-making most probably._ Well, who was she to stop Miaka from love-making with Taka? After all, they're both lovers from different worlds that managed to overcome time and space with their love. Speaking off different worlds... How are they doing? Were they at peace in heaven? Yui thought as she nibbled her bottom lip. She will not cry, she will not mourn but she did. Her tears trailed her cheeks as she soundlessly wept and trudged forward. Such a disappointing priestess, she knew she was. She could not save even one. And she was the only priestess that did not have a prince, not that she was bitter about it nor was she seeking a prince when she entered that world. Miaka had Tamahome, Suzuno had Tatara and Takiko had Uruki. And she...? She didn't want anyone but that'd be lying. She wanted Nakago and she had a part of him. His earring. Does that mean she had Nakago?

Oh well, beat it, Yui cheered herself up. She was tired of it all and she was not going to disappoint them further by crying. She could not impose and disappoint them. If she could not save them, the least she could do was to be a priestess they could be proud of. And that would be what she would be- a priestess worthy of respect. Smiling as widely as he trembling lips could, she revitalized her low spirits and began taking larger happier strides. She felt light, happy, and confident. That was good and that was a feeling she loved most.

"Aah Yui-chan!" Sakura smiled jubilantly as she linked arms with a tired but happy Yui, "Come on, let's go! There's a super duper first- rate hottie! Well, he's not a cutie like Miaka's Taka, but he's definitely a hottie!" She winked at a confused Yui who arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Come and you'll see!" Sakura was a lady with shoulder-length black hair that curled gently at the ends. Her eyes always twinkled with child-like elation and mischief. To stop singing praises of her without sounding perverted, Yui summed up that Sakura was kind of like a princess- a snow white incarnate. Needless to say, Sakura already has a prince and her marriage was in a few months time. Sakura's prince was handsome to say the least but Yui felt Nakago was way more good looking. Alright, so that was a little bias considering that Nakago was Yui's definition of male perfection.

"Hai hai," Yui sighed as she kept pace with an excited Sakura easily.

"You know, he's been standing under the umbrella since half past 3," Sakura gushed as the ladies went down the stairs as quickly as their legs could carry. While they made their exit out of the campus, Sakura filled her friend with information, "And he's been ignoring every single girl that ogled him shamelessly and guys who admired his frame in awe. Talk about loyal. I think he's under disguise though, because he's too much a hottie to not be a celebrity!"

Yui simply shook her head and sighed in defeat. If it was Ryo again, she'd definitely tell him to stop it. It was downright embarrassing! She looked at her watch and smiled ruefully, it was half past 5. Whoever went out at half past 5 in the evening? Yui shook her head. After seeing who this so-called-hottie she'd just go home and forget about today's appointment. Truthfully, she was looking forward to it but unforeseen circumstances seemed to work at odds against her. Oh well. Perhaps he wasn't that serious when he asked her out. Perhaps he was like those usual boys who asked her out and then quickly backed out at the last minute claiming all sorts of urgent appointments after finding out that she was not offering sex. Yui sighed again. Then again, Ayuru is a busy man considering his high post and all that, so perhaps, he had other prior important engagements and so, he probably stood her up? Well, no point thinking and pondering and getting all upset since there was hardly a reason to be. It wasn't like he was her boyfriend and it was not a date but she was his chosen bride. Doesn't that at least count for something? But then again, he couldn't be serious choosing her as his bride-to-be when she had nothing to offer him. She definitely could not offer him the tangible things like wealth? She did not really have good, nice curves nor did she have any attractive aspects. She was absolutely not cute! Well, that sums it all. She probably got stood up so... Yui smiled painfully, she'll just return to her apartment and study for the upcoming test.

"Yui..?" Sakura looked at her friend and waved a hand in front of Yui's face to snap her out of her reverie. "Yui..? Is anyone home?"

"Huh? Oh, you were saying?" Yui smiled easily although it was a fake smile, as long as no one knew, that was fine.

"The hottie is looking at you!" She squealed as she gave Yui's hand a squeeze, "Talk to him! I'm sure he's dying to talk to you! I'll usher everyone away!" She kissed Yui's cheek, hugged her and skipped away to perform her traffic police job- shooing everyone away from the scene. There were some whining but not everyone dared to go up against Sakura. After all, her boyfriend was one of the higher-ups in one of the famous Yakuza gangs in Kyoto.

As soon as they were alone, Yui looked at Mr Hottie. He wore a black leather coat on top of a white silk dress shirt that was opened from his midsection upwards. A simple black pair of leather pants and boots. A pair of black gloves, a black flat hat that covered part of his face, a black pair of sunglasses and a black umbrella. If he was not on her school campus grounds, Yui probably thought he was going to a funeral. He was Mr Black Hottie. Yui squinted and saw strands of golden hair peeking from beneath his hat. It can't be...

"Done inspecting me, darling?" he drawled and Yui felt her heart skip a beat. When did he come forward? When she continued remaining quiet, Ayuru chuckled lightly, "I take it that you haven't got enough of me? Feel free to observe me until you're satisfied." He crossed his arms across his chest with the umbrella closed and held close to him.

"Ayuru..."

"Hmm?" Ayuru looked down at his bride and smiled. He liked how she called his name. She soothed him like the mysterious blue-haired man that visited him in his dreams. They soothe him.

"I thought..." Yui trailed off as she broke eye contact with him and looked down. She doubted him and he was waiting for her for 2 hours in the pouring rain? Was it despicable of her? Or was it okay for her to do that to him considering that Tetsuya usually was late?

"That I stood you up?" he continued her unspoken words with a grim look, "I'll be honest; I nearly forgot about it but well, at least, you didn't have to wait." He smiled easily at her, took her hand and guided her to his silver jaguar. "Come on, there's a lot of things I planned today and I hate my plans to go wasted."

Yui looked at the gloved hand the covered hers. He held her hand as tenderly as Nakago did. Their hands were of the same size. Was their warmth the same? She couldn't tell since Ayuru's hand was gloved. Was he injured? Or was he simply wearing the gloves for the sake of wearing it?

"Hey, I know you're mad that we're an little more than an hour behind schedule but are you really not going to talk to me?" Ayuru asked as he started the car.

"I... I wasn't paying attention." Yui was dazed. She felt that a lot since he came into her life. And she thought about him a lot too. Coincidence? Not a friendly one, Yui thought since her heart still beat for Nakago.

He sighed. "You could at least say you were not going to talk to me instead of shooting me down, saying you were ignoring me. Darling," he touched her chin and kissed her nose, "you are impossibly honest... and I like it."

Flushed, Yui stubbornly turned away and looked at the window only to hear his light chuckles. He just pecked me on my nose. No, he kissed me on my nose. Touching the tip of her nose, where he kissed her lightly, she blushed harder. Her heart started beating quickly as she remembered how soft his lips were on her nose. Sure, she kissed him before but she wasn't taking special note of his lips then. It was as soft as Nakago's...

Slowly, she turned to look at him and noticed how he was staring at the road determinedly. He had Nakago's fierce drive and determination. His jaw set, his grip on the steering wheel firm. He was just like Nakago on the warhorse. Yui knew if she touched him now, she would know the difference between Nakago and Ayuru. There had to be a difference.

Reach out and touch him.

Yui gripped her shorts as she fought the temptation. What would he think if she just reached out and touched his face? If she was honest, she really wanted to touch his face not only to see the difference between him and Nakago, but because she really wanted to.

Just reach out and touch him.

Yui felt her right hand tremble. She really wanted to but what if she distracted him? What if after she touched him he wasn't Nakago? Then what? Would she scream 'Fake!' or 'Fraud!' and jump out of the car? What if he felt like Nakago? Then what?

Just bloody touch him!

Yui gulped and raised her hand. She will touch him. She had to touch him. Her hand was edging closer and closer...

"Hey, whe-?" Ayuru peeked at her and saw her hand was moving close to his own hand. Slowing down, Ayuru turned to look at her in a puzzled look. "Darling, are you cold?"

Cold? Yui frowned and shook herself awake. Cold? She looked at her fingers and found it lying close to his gloved hand. Oh for the love of Seiryu! Was there something wrong with her nervous system? Touch face not fingers! Yui's mind roared as she smiled sheepishly at him. "Uh, yeah, a little."

"Right..." Ayuru was not buying it, Yui knew but he wasn't in the mood to ask further questions. Turning off the air-con in the car, he shrugged out of his coat easily, he placed it on her lap and he removed his gloves. "Wear the coat and give me your hand." Wrapping the coat around her, Yui smelt his scent- strong, minty, masculine scent. Her right hand held tight by his bare hand, Yui knew he had Nakago's scent and hand. "Next time, darling, if there's anything you want, ask me; and if it is within my power, I'll give it to you."

* * *

"Sweetheart, move in with me for now," Ayuru abruptly suggested as they walked past rows of beds, bed covers, pillows and their covers. The salesperson was kind enough to leave them alone but he did imply that they looked very much like a newly-wed couple.

Yui looked at Ayuru in surprise as if he just suggested the most outrageous option in the world. What was he implying? That her apartment was too horrible for her to live in? That arrogant man. "I've got an apartment and it's good enough for me!" she retorted hotly and he laughed mirthlessly.

"Good enough for you? Sure..." he replied sarcastically as he challenged her blazing stare with his own cool stare, "if you even have one that is." He turned his head up and continued walking as if they had not had any disagreement at all.

Slipping her hand out of his, Yui glared at his back. Was he saying that her apartment was not even good enough to be an apartment? Catching up to him, she tapped him hard, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"I sold your apartment." That dropped like a bomb on Yui. He dared to sell her apartment?

Touching the beds, Ayuru felt his hand sting. Turning to look at her, he frowned. "You sold my apartment?" Yui shrieked in disbelief. He sold her apartment without her consent? The cocky bastard think she'd live with him if he sold her apartment? She'd just move in and be a tenant to Miaka then!

"Didn't I say that?" Ayuru asked annoyed as he walked further. He was definitely irritated that there was hardly a bed up to his standard. He absolutely could not allow his bride to sleep on a bad bed when he's sleeping on a King size bed. It was either the texture of the bed was bad or the size was too big or small. After all, he did buy her a bigger apartment and the bed could not be too big or too small. Above all, he wanted it to be her style but she wasn't cooperating and he knew he was too fastidious about the bed. Damn it!

"Fine! I'll move in with Miaka!"

"Go ahead and stay with her," he replied coldly as he finally regarded her fully.

Great, she finally had his attention. But why did it hurt that he was nonchalant about it? Yui wondered as she held his gaze. Did she push her luck? No, of course not. She had a right to be angry that he sold her property without her consent. What of her school things? Did those things she bought with her own blood-and-sweat earned money thrown into the bins? If that's so... Yui felt another wave of anger boiling, "What of my things?"

"I only took what was truly required. They're currently at my place."

At least the things that mattered are with her. Was he jealous when he saw the picture on her nightstand?

As if he read her mind, Ayuru continued, "I took the picture of your prince too, if that's what you're worried about. Are you at ease now?"

Yui nodded slowly. Was he jealous even a little? Oh Seiryu, why am I even hoping that he would be jealous?

"I'll have your things transferred to Mrs Sukunami's house by tonight. Stop worrying unnecessarily." Ayuru sighed as he softened himself. He just could not stay angry with her. "I bought you a bigger apartment and I'm bringing you with me today so you could decide."

"What?"

"I want you to decorate your apartment to your style since it'll your apartment," he sighed as he turned away and dropped onto a bed. He was tired. He hated fighting with her. It was too troublesome, too tiring and too irritating for him.

"Ayuru.."

Looking up, he saw her smile and heard her soft gratitude. "If you're so grateful, kiss me." He said solemnly only to be playfully slapped by Yui. "Ungrateful wretch!" he murmured as he allowed her to drag him. Perhaps she wasn't ready for him yet. Perhaps there was no way he could replace the prince in her heart. Perhaps he should just give up. Ayuru shook his head. He always got what he wanted, and she would not be the first to break the record. He wanted her and he will have her by hook or crook. Just wait, Yui Hongou, you'll be my bride. Oh wait, he needed to buy an apartment... he had been so sure she'd move in with him. Damn it. If a plan is delayed, it doesn't always mean it flopped. It just means the result would be more satisfying. He never made a wasted plan. Never.

Watching Yui picking up bed and pillow covers, hugging pillows, Ayuru began dialling a friend up and spoke in a hushed voice after one ring, "Harada, get me a big apartment in Tokyo by tonight."

"Yare yare, Ayuru. You owe man, you owe me. Anyway, my men are closing on him. We should be able to confirm movement by a fortnight."

"Ah, contact Momoru. He'll be waiting by the harbour."

"Aa, Momo, eh? Poor chap can't escape then." A laughter and then silence. "Ayuru, boss, the autopsy just came in..."

"..."

"Shiro and Sheng." A barely controlled growl of anger followed the report. "Based on the autopsy done on Shiro and Sheng, it is confirmed that The Falcons are in town. Sheng died sending report- Masaki Shisho shot him."

Ayuru closed his eyes and did a silent prayer for the two fallen men. "How many?"

"One on Shiro. Clean and fast. Fifteen on Sheng." A growl. "Bastard."

"Send me the report tonight, Harada. I want to see it. Pass it to Momoru too." Ayuru killed the call and noticed that he was shaking. No, not of fear. He could soon be let into the arena. Soon but not soon enough.

Seeing that Yui was still busy, he made another call. "Momoru."

"I heard Ayuru. Silent prayers to Shiro and Sheng. Brave men."

"Don't wait for sunrise. Get rid of the traitor Yamazaki."

"Of course. I've sent to you the report you wanted."

"Good."

"Ayuru, we need to talk tonight. Scratch that, now."

Ayuru looked at Yui and closed his eyes. Should he stop today's trip and make it up to her on another day so that he could meet with Momoru for some urgent notice? Or should he tell Momoru he was busy and risk Yui's safety? The Falcons could very well be watching him right now. Opening his eyes, he knew what he should do. He had to do it with her as his priority.

"My house. Meet you there in an hour." Killing the call, Ayuru closed the distance between him and Yui. "Yui, I enjoyed your company and I hope you do mine," he began and Yui looked at him quietly, "But I am needed elsewhere."

He's needed. Something more important. But I don't want him to go. Yui shook her head mentally. What was she saying? She lo- No, she liked his company. He was like a friend and so, she's not his ultimate and only priority. He was busy too. "Okay, next time then."

She was about to put the things she chose down when he touched her wrists lightly, "We'll get that. This won't be a wasted trip." Calling a nearby salesperson to get the things, he pulled Yui with him towards the counter. No sooner that they were safe in his jaguar and he was driving them down the road. "So... You'll be staying with Mrs Sukunami? Is there anyone living in her apartment?"

"No, she's out with Taka."

"I see. Then I want you to stay with someone," Ayuru said as a-matter-of-factly as he drove down a foreign lane, "Stay with my friend. It's no longer that safe to stay alone. Don't fight me, Yui. I want you safe."

_I want you safe..._ "If you put it that way, it'll be fine with me."

The car took a few more turns and Ayuru finally turned into a guarded compound; he took her things and he helped her out. Ringing the door bell once, Yui noticed that Ayuru was no longer friendly and warm; he was cold, dangerous and guarded. When the door opened, Yui had a pleasant surprise. The woman looked most like Soi. Beautiful Soi. Thrusting Yui towards Kaen, Ayuru snarled, "Take care of her Kaen." Just like that, he deposited her things and re-entered his car and drove out of the compound.

"Welcome into my humble home, Yui-sama."

Yui turned to look at the woman with eyes so wide in surprise. "Soi..?"

She chuckled lightly and smiled helpfully. "The one and only." Waving for a butler, Soi pulled Yui gently to the couch that sat close to the fireplace, "I'm now known as Kaen. You will stay here with me, Yui-sama. Ask me anything Yui-sama. I know you have many questions."

* * *

"Momoru, what is it?" Ayuru regarded the bald man coldly. If there's anyone he knew who would give him the most honest answers, be it harmful or not, it was Momoru.

"There is a traitor amongst us. I replayed the instructions that were given to Shiro and Sheng." He flipped open his laptop and replayed the message that Shiro and Sheng got.

Shiro, Sheng, go to Shibuya Train Station at half past 11. Wait for further instructions.

"This came 10 seconds after the instructions were given to Shiro and Sheng. It is from the same device. Listen to this..."

Two of Harada Toshizo's men are waiting at Shibuya Train Station at half past 11. They're Shiro Takada and Sheng Hanzo. Kill them before they get to report to Harada Toshizo.

"What do you think Ayuru?"

"Yes, there's a spy amongst us. Your job for now, Momoru, is to feed Yamazaki's flesh to the sharks." Ayuru fished out a cigarette and took a deep whiff, "Tomorrow, I'd like to have lunch with you, Ryo, Kaen and Harada."

"What of Ryuuzaki and Matsuri?"

"I want Matsuri to continue watching the police movements. I want Ryuuzaki to be warned- if he is hesitant to be an ally, immediately eradicate him. "

"Very well, I will send word."

"Is there anything else, Momoru?"

"You're a greater and sturdier leader than your father is, Ayuru." Momoru closed his laptop and left without an idling. He had a job and he always did it slowly. It is always amazing to watch the prey struggle to live but it always ended the same way. They always die which is so amusing. Struggling just to die, such delight. Oh why Yamazaki? You just had to anger The King. Now I shall come to play. Prepare yourself Yamazaki. May Seiryu help protect your pathetic skin.

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Starting here on, the real trouble begins. Thanks for reviewing. :D

* * *

He needed to escape. He glanced swiftly to the back as he dodged behind the buildings. Under the protection of the night, he edged carefully around the slums, soundlessly like a trained assassin. There was no way he was letting himself get caught. He must not for the sake of the revolution. For his beliefs, he will fight and watch it come true.

Splash. Someone from around the bend stepped into a puddle. Was it an ally or was it a foe? May Seiryu forgive me. He prayed as he took out his pistol from inside his jacket. He could not and would not take chances, he had to kill everyone. Friend or foe, every dream and aim needed sacrifice. Was it John Maxwell who said 'There is no success without sacrifice' or was it a Christian discipline law? No matter, he knew his dream and his job and he would allow no one to stand in his way.

The lanky shadow on the wall crept closer and he breathed sharply. The gun, that he cradled very dangerously, tilted its nozzle towards the shadow. Closer, any minute now he would put a bullet fast through the head of that intruder.

Closer. Softer footsteps. More ragged breathing. Closer. Softer.

And silence. Dead empty silence. There was not even a movement. He furrowed his eyebrows as he thought hard. The moon was blocked and gone was the shadow. Was the intruder dead? But he heard no bullet, he heard no assault. Was it a silent shot? If so, he needed to be careful. He could end dead anytime.

Watch right. One step forward. Look left. One more step forward. Watch right again.

"Brother!" A sharp hiss and he squinted to make out the silhouette of an ally and felt his whole body relax. Even his grip on his gun relaxed as his eyes accepted the incoming person as an ally. But, within the next heartbeat, he raised his gun and pointed it recklessly at the ally. He knew not a foe from an ally. After all, everyone called each other brother except for Boss Harada.

"Come closer so I can see you," he snarled. He was not taking chances. He could not afford when he was fighting for his survival.

The incoming person came closer and he gasped. Ryuuzaki. "Come on Yamazaki," Ryuuzaki hissed urgently as he waved the gun away, "If you want to live, come with me now! Follow me before Harada finds out." Ryuuzaki walked off briskly and Yamazaki knew this was his one chance to escape. His one chance to live.

"Brother, I heard someone is waiting at the harbour and Boss Harada waits at the entrance. There's no way I can escape!" Yamazaki replied just as hoarsely as he kept pace with his look-alike. Sandy brown hair, clear light brown eyes. They were twins sharing the same dream and ideals like a single human but they were different in potential. Ryuuzaki is a brilliant agent but he, Yamazaki, was just a normal member of Boss Harada's gang.

"Do you trust me?"

Trust. That was not just a powerful word. It was a powerful tool too. If there was anyone in the world he trusted and believed in more than himself, it was his twin Ryuuzaki. Trust Ryuuzaki and nothing could possibly go wrong. "I'm sorry brother."

As a pair, they dodged past the guards and made their way to the waters. At sea, in the darkness, there was no way anyone could see them without a helicopter's light. That was absolutely no way…

"And where do you think you're taking the traitor to, Ryuu-kun?" A bald man sneered as he gripped Yamazaki's free wrist in a deathly hold.

"I plan on delivering the traitor personally to The King. After all, I caught him and therefore, I deserve all the credit," Ryuuzaki snarled as he glared at the bald man who had amused cat-like eyes. He did not like this man, no one did.

"Most certainly if _you're _the one handing him over, Ryuu-kun," the bald man replied easily. He smirked maliciously and licked his lips as his eyes narrowed gleefully.

The younger man scowled. He would not let anyone touch Yamazaki. After all, Yamazaki is his twin. He would be damned if he allowed anyone, especially this liar to touch him. "Don't provoke me, Diaz."

Diaz, the bald man, chuckled before he sobered and smiled easily. "Ryuuzaki-kun, if I were you, I would not disobey The King. After all, you should know The King's orders are law and _I _have orders." Growling quietly, Ryuuzaki reluctantly, unwillingly, painfully, released his hold on Yamazaki. "Ryuuzaki, I will definitely let The King know of your noble acts. Of course, I will also sing high praises of your brave efforts to capture this slippery Yamazaki." Pulling Yamazaki roughly, he grinned maliciously as he walked away backwards without breaking eye contact with the younger man. "I thought you were smart enough Ryuuzaki to discern a lie from the truth. I guess I overestimated you," he chuckled lightly, "I suppose they were right to bestow the title Liar on me." Diaz sighed softly as he pretended to look hurt and helpless.

Realizing he was tricked, Ryuuzaki swore to kill the man and lunged forward but stopped in mid-motion. A gun was pressed to his forehead and an amused face grinned at him like a killer clown.

"Ah ah ah!" Diaz shook his free index as he grinned cheekily. His grip however on the traitor and the gun, falter not. "Don't make empty threats that you cannot follow through with. The King taught us all that, didn't he?" Diaz laughed as his men circled around Ryuuzaki and all their guns were aimed. There was no one who could escape that without getting hurt. Even The King would not escape un-scattered.

Ryuuzaki knew when he should back off and when to attack and this situation definitely called for a stay down, back off order. He could only gamble on one notion, he could not allow them to find out how precious Yamazaki was to him if he wanted less harm to come to his twin. He had to act nonchalant, he had to act calm. Act all panicky, and that spelled doom for both Yamazaki and himself. "Fine, take the traitor then, Diaz," he snarled as he turned away, his coat billowing gently against him, "Make sure to put some good name for me." For now, he would put his brother in the hands of the madman- Diaz but he would make sure Diaz paid the full price and tasted his fury. No one stole his brother from him without facing the consequences; not even The King.

"Yare, yare Ryuu-kun," Diaz smirked as his men slowly board the waiting ship, their guns still pointing determinedly at the head of the retreating young man, "Now, you don't spice up anymore mess. As it is, The King is awfully upset with your brother. Don't upset him anymore, Ryuuzaki." Ryuuzaki tensed and stopped in his tracks, but he did not turn around. They knew Yamazaki was his brother? As in, flesh and blood or as a friend-kind-of-brother? Anyhow, he could not take rash actions, he had to think through them lest Yamazaki faces their wrath and pays the price. Damn it. He would be a mad man if he tried to defy The King, The Leader of the 7D Organization without an army. 7D stands for The Seven Dragons. Then again, every head of 7D is rumoured to be mad.

"Oh!" Diaz snapped his fingers as he hollered towards a deep-thinking Ryuuzaki while his ship sailed away from the harbour, "One message from The King himself: Choose your side wisely because there is always a price to pay. And I'm telling you; don't go up against The King if you know what's good for your brother, Yamazaki!" A lingering snicker and the ship disappeared completely in the darkness.

Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes as he melted into the shadows. He wanted to see 7D crumble, he wanted 7D to pay for everything it did to his family. 7D needed to be reconstructed from the base upwards and if he cannot destroy 7D from inner workings, external help was needed. He knew who he had to ask, he knew what he would offer and he knew they would agree. After all, his and their goals were complimentary goals. He wanted the destruction of 7D, they wanted to the head of The King. And the faster he moved, the faster the wheels turned, the faster he could achieve his dream.

"Ryuuzaki Takomi, Ken?"

"Usual place in fifteen." Ryuuzaki killed the call, mounted his bike and drove through the night as if his life depended on it.

* * *

"Flinch, he's all yours," Momoru sighed as he walked out of the cell, wiping the sweat of his forehead. Indeed, he was not fond of sea travels; he definitely preferred the monotonous land travels. At least, he would not be puking his guts out all over. And the traitor that was chained in the cell was one hard nut to crack. There was nothing he did that could make the traitor talk. Groan yes. Wince yes. But not talk. "I tried to play The Sadist, but," Momoru sigh as he looked at the bored grey-eyed man opposite him who was leaning rather lazily on the wall, "I failed in getting anything out of him; stubborn boy. Only you and your spine-tingling sadistic streak can draw everything out."

"Stop bootlicking and get out of here," Ryo said softly as he leaned away from the wall, "I want no interruptions and no witness or eavesdroppers." Walking into the cell, he locked it with a soundless bang and sighed one last time. In truth, he hated playing The Sadist on someone he considered an ally but if The King wanted this, then so be it. He would do as The King says for after all, The King's words are law. He strained his ears and heard Momoru's soft footsteps up the stairs, no doubt to gleefully tell the world that The Sadist was at work. Turning to face the traitor, he walked with a deliberate slowness. "Why?" he breathed gently into the face of the traitor and caressed gently the planes of the boy's face. As long as they were younger than him, Ryo called them boys. Men were a term for people of his equal or greater and people who fell in that category were as scarce as hen's teeth.

"I owe you no answers!" the boy growled and winced in pain at the same time. Momoru had broken part of his jaw and some other bones in his body. The boy knew he just needed to stay alive until his twin came to save him. Some thought they were just friends-brothers; some were smarter and thought they were twins simply because they looked alike. Only a handful knew they were flesh-and-blood twins.

"I thought so. We have to change that mindset now, don't we, Yamazaki?" Ryo whispered as he walked around the chained traitor and noticed the poor handiwork of Momoru. Indeed, that bald man had no taste for the arts. Careless ugly whippings bore no artistic value. Scars, in Ryo's opinion, held more than just pain and memories, they were valuable to the beauty of the body. Scars added a unique individuality to the carrier, only if those scars were done with passion; not like Momoru's hopeless, reckless, careless strokes. "You've got quite a plain body. I'll beautify it for you so that you'll always see your body and learn never to betray again. Would you like that?"

"Don't fucking mess with me! I'll fucking kill you!"

"Manners, young man, manners. Vulgarities irritate my ears a lot!" Ryo chuckled as he touched the broken wrists of the traitor gently. The traitor was chained above the ground with his limbs stretched out away from each other. His hands were chained above his head in a V-shape and so were his legs. He was looking quite like a star, except he was not that good a proportion to be a nice star. "If I recall, Diaz did tell me how your brother also threatened to kill him. Does this 'threatening' run in the family?" Ryo tilted his head as he touched all the broken bones tenderly. He had no doubt that Momoru was harsh and malicious to the poor boy. Only slaves and prisoners of war got these kinds of scars- permanent ugly lines of pain.

"I don't have to answer you."

"Hmm, true." A silence waned on as Ryo walked away from the traitor to observe him from a further distance. "Would Ryuuzaki save you?"

"..." Yamazaki knew he should not answer. No, he did not even know the answer to that question. He could only pray to Seiryu to give his brother enough strength and wisdom to save and protect him. Would Ryuuzaki save him? He clenched his eyes tight. He needed to believe in his brother even if it meant absorbing all of this pain. For his brother, for their dream, he would take all of the sufferings.

"Not going to answer? Well, how about this," Ryo dropped his voice to nothing more than a chilling whisper, "Did he promise your safety?"

Did Ryuuzaki promise him that? Yamazaki could not remember. Every time, Ryuuzaki would ask him for trust and believe but never given any promise. Was trust and believe the same as promise? Yamazaki was not sure. He definitely was not as smart as his brother but at least, he should be able to know if trust and believe was the same as a promise, right? No. It was a difficult question and Yamazaki knew he did not have the wisdom of his brother to answer it. So, in the end, he kept mum.

"Hmm, so Ryuuzaki chose his job over you? What a terrible broth-"

"Ryuuzaki is not a terrible brother! He may not show it, but I know he cares about me! He has never left me to die! He'll come through, he always does!" Yamazaki cried out. He hated it when people easily accused Ryuuzaki for feeling heartless because he knew Ryuuzaki cared about everything- the small living things, the trees, the animals and him, Yamazaki. "He's got a good soul! I know that because he's my half!"

A raised eyebrow and then a narrowed pair of eyes. A slap and Yamazaki felt as if his face was breaking. It was more than a tight slap; it was a slap that was so powerful. It was bone shattering. He felt his chin being grabbed and jerked forward roughly. "Is that so? Are you implying that Ryuuzaki is a traitor too?" Ryo sneered as he tightened his grip on the boy's chin, enough to hurt but not enough to break, "So, Ryuuzaki is indeed your flesh and blood twin."

Oh Seiryu! Yamazaki thought in panic as his blood curled. Just what had he revealed? He was careless and he was about to be the reason for Ryuuzaki's death and his own too. Damn it, why couldn't he shut up like before when Diaz was breaking his bones? Why against Flinch onslaught of questions did he reveal everything? Just who is this Flinch?

"I see. Looking into your wild eyes is enough to tell me everything." Ryo walked away after he slapped Yamazaki one last time. "Well, time to nip the other traitor into a bud too."

"Wait...don't..." Yamazaki felt tears pooling in his brown eyes as he called weakly to Flinch. Flinch was able to break him when Diaz could not. Flinch... Ryuuzaki did tell him that Flinch was known as The Sadist. The Second-in-command in 7D Organization. Damn it, he should have remembered but... Flinch definitely did not look like a sadist at all. What kind of sadist wore a Hawaii shirt and khaki riding pants and sandals?

Ryo stopped in his tracks as he heard the boy start begging and sobbing. To break someone was the duty and job of The Sadist but it never meant that Ryo enjoyed it. "Anyone who tries to hurt The King is enemy and must be eradicated."

"Don't hurt Ryuuzaki, please. He has a good dream. He has good intentions."

"It is not me who makes decisions; it is he, The King." Ryo murmured as he continued to stand with his back against the broken traitor. "You want to protect your brother? You can only pray Seiryu tells The King to be merciful or... pray to the Gods so that we never capture your brother."

Oh Seiryu. Nobody escape the 7D Organization and live to tell the tale. Even Xing Shu the previous leader of that Organization was rumoured to be personally dismembered by The King of 7D Organization. Xing Shu's body was found dumped on a common road in Tokyo, torn and broken...and dead. It was all because Xing Shu was the head of a rivalling organization. Damn 7D to the bowels of hell. Yamazaki felt a new surge of anger and remembered the reason why he joined his brother. It was because 7D were made of scumbags who only knew to hurt others, use and break and discard others once their usefulness was used up. "You scumbags deserve hell more than anyone else! Even Hades would probably not want anyone of you, 7D scum!"

"Keep the insults coming, Yamazaki Takomi. That way Ryuuzaki will know that we didn't break you that hard," Ryo smiled coldly, "Besides, hell? It's a been there, done that kind of thing." People were ignorant, that was what Ayuru once told him. Let them think as they like, there was no way anyone could control the thoughts of everyone in the world, unless that being was mystical. Even celestial warriors of the Gods were humans too and therefore cannot possibly control the thoughts of everyone. So, it was alright if people thought them evil, trash of the world, the most inhumane scumbags, because there was absolutely no way to please everyone into thinking they were heroes. Pfft. Heroes... Even some humans don't think well of the Gods, no matter their religion. That's why there's something called sinners. Ryo shook his head. He knew his principles, he knew his beliefs and faith, and he knew his code and honour. For no one, not even Kaen or Ayuru will he compromise all those core values in him. "Thanks for keeping me entertained Yamazaki. It was good while it last."

Exiting the cell and climbing the stairs up, he heard the mournful curses and cry of Yamazaki. Poor whelp is staying in a room with the rats. Ryo pushed sadistic Flinch into a deep part of his mind, and laid the cruel and malevolent sadist to sleep. He had things to tell Ayuru and he knew he had better do it before Ryuuzaki put the bullet through his best friend, his favourite cousin but not his favourite person. Thinking of her, Ryo wondered how Kaen was doing with the Priestess of Seiryu. The one they had all sworn to protect and die for. The one Ayuru was doing his best to protect.

"_Tomo, Soi," the blond haired man called to his comrades while the other warriors slowly stir from their slumber, "We have nothing more to lose, and everything to gain. Let us not forget the duties we choose to carry and we shall do them as we deem fit. No longer will we do them for the sake of harmony or peace, nor for the sake of Heaven and the Gods, and certainly not for the sake of destiny and any other being but only for ourselves." _

_The artist and lady stared at him, disbelieving his words entirely. Just how far was their leader willing to go to disobey the orders and laws laid to manage them? Just how far was he willing to go against the odds to secure his own identity and soul? "Nakago-sama, what if we do not remember our past or rather our true identity?" the artist asked quietly as he glanced at the bodies that were slowly restructuring themselves, "We may not be able to bind our soul and memories into the new host we shall inhibit. To whom do we turn to?"_

"_Do you not remember, Tomo? We are created as celestial beings. We possess a fragment of Seiryu; his essence, however unfortunate, runs deep within us," Nakago replied softly as his attention turned to his other comrades whose seal begin to shine brightly, "They are waking. Do not fret, I have it all planned. All of you will remember your true self, and be completely reincarnated."  
_

"_And what of yourself? Someone has to stay behind and has to have sufficient strength to continue channelling Seiryu's will into ensuring the rest transcend through time and space smoothly," the lady snarled as she glared into his amused eyes, "I am not joking, Nakago-sama! You may end up being completely destroyed! Seiryu's will is not something anyone can just channel for long!"_

"_Soi, I am not an ordinary person. However disgusting it is, I remain as Seiryu's strongest warrior and no individual is on par with me," Nakago gave them a wry smile, "If the last one is to survive and transcend as well, it may as well be me. I am the strongest, the most gifted, and most probably the closest to Seiryu. I will have the highest survival rate."_

"_And should you not remember yourself?" _

"_Then, let us remember the ancient curse that binds us all to each other and to Seiryu. Where the Priestess stands, the warriors will gather; and where they gather, the God shall descend from the Heavens. Should Seiryu descend, then I would have awaken from my slumber and remember who and what I am."_

"_In other words, we must find and protect her until it is time for you to wake." When the blonde remained silent, Tomo knew it was time for them to part ways and defy orders. If the world that is so structured and abides to the laws that governed it, then it must surely recognize that wars are not predictable and sometimes they do not follow laws. Therefore, it cannot truly expect the children of the God of War to follow orders, can it?_

So, first things first. Get the hell out of Momoru's Castle, fly to Tokyo and deliver the reports to Ayuru. _Nakago-sama, it seems we have now entered the third phase of your war plan. Protecting Yui-sama…_

* * *

"So, Soi, you were reincarnated?" Yui asked incredulously yet happily. After all, she had spent nights crying and wishing they were back with her in a world of less chaos and more harmony. Soi, or now known as Kaen, had told her how they were all called back and summoned and fetched by a certain force and how that force had channelled enough energy and power to reconstruct their bodies and sent them into the priestesses' world. Kaen also told her whoever she knew had come back and what their names were. Of course she left out Nakago, seeing that Ayuru was not ready to accept Nakago. She also left out Ashitare and the twins for she had yet to meet them. She also did tell the Priestess of Seiryu of her engagement and upcoming wedding.

"Grace us with your presence at our wedding," Kaen smiled gently at the blonde. Last time, in the world of the book, she had competed with the priestess and shockingly, Tomo too, for Nakago-sama's affections. Kaen shook her head, she knew Nakago-sama was not made to love her and Tomo as lovers but more so, as friends and companions for life. She and Tomo held high-honoured places in Nakago-sama's heart, although he would not want to admit it, and she was thankful for it. To stay by his side as one of his two most trusted companions was an honour itself. To entrust Yui's life and safety in her arms, was almost the same as entrusting his sanity and heart into her arms too. For this, Kaen knew she had bragging rights to boast it to her to-be-husband and their circle of companions. But, all this had to wait after this new storm is over.

"I'd be happy to come, So-, I mean Kaen!" Yui grinned as she hugged the bride and as if she remembered something important, she fished out a sketchbook from her bag. Turning to an empty new page, Yui thrust the book into her celestial warrior's surprised hands. "Can I have an autograph, my most idolized model, Kaen?" The blonde smiled cheekily as she fished out another item from her bag- a camera. Taking a picture of herself and the model, Yui knew she was extremely happy but all this ended with an abrupt pop of her happy bubble. The camera. She brought it to take pictures with Ayuru, of course after Miaka had insisted.

"Yui-sa, I mean, Yui, is anything the matter?"

"I... I miss him," Yui blurted as she hid her face behind a sofa cushion. Yes, she missed his presence so much it actually hurt her heart a lot.

"Ayuru-kun? Don't worry about him. He'll come and see you again," Kaen smiled helpfully as she hugged her priestess and gave the younger woman a reassuring shoulder squeeze, "He never breaks a promise, no matter what. He'll find a way to come for you. Just be patient, he'll come through, you'll see." But while all this was true, Kaen could not help but feel as if she was also trying to reassure herself about both Ayuru and her most important person, Ryo Chuin Flinch. Would Ryo be alright? After all, Ryo is always needed to pull information out of anyone; Ryo The Sadist. She knew he hated it; he hated the sadist in him. That was why Kaen was not so sure if he would be alright after torturing a person, once thought of as an ally. She knew what she had to do; once her Ryo was back home (here), she would hold him and promise him her eternal love. He needed it and she too, she needed it just as much.

Yui looked at her idol and sighed softly. It was not Ayuru whom she yearned for. Needless to say, her heart had and will probably continue beating for only one man- Nakago. No matter if everyone and even the Gods claim Ayuru to be Nakago's incarnate, in her heart and mind, both Ayuru and Nakago will always be two different identities. Sure they may both possess similar physical features but Ayuru is as clear as glass. In other words, Ayuru is still as naïve and innocent as any ordinary Joe but Nakago had the maturity and the ability to walk through the darkness and embrace every part of it. Nakago was the embodiment of a full grown and matured man who acknowledged and understood the light and darkness of the world yet still kept his identity. However, Ayuru was only a grown man who has yet to see the full extent of the world's light and darkness, he did not have the maturity to embrace both sides yet. For this, Yui felt Ayuru paled in comparison to her most loyal warrior. Ticking away a tear that strayed down the side of her face, she breathed deeply before she whispered, "He would if only dreams are more than a fragment of our imagination and desire, and actually do come true." _But dreams are just sad fragments of our lost and impossible hopes and desires, isn't it Nakago?_

* * *

Please review. Thanks :D


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: I have rewritten the previous chapters and added some details that may cause confusion in future chapters. I thank all who have given me personal messages and reviews over the course of this story. This is chapter 14, please enjoy and please review. Thank you. :D

* * *

"Boss, you summoned me?" Harada Toshizo bowed and kept his eyes averted to avoid locking gaze with the intimidating blond man. The man still did not say a word and merely flicked his wrist. Nodding, Harada took a seat far away from the man but not too far to allow anyone to think he really feared the man.

Harada stared curiously at his boss who simply continued to flip the pages in a file. It was as if he was not afraid of a probable assassination; rather, he seemed to be waiting for one. Black eyes narrowed as he continued to watch the blond man who was very much at ease that it actually aroused suspicion and frustration in Harada. How could a man who probably had dealings with a Mafia boss be so darn calm and collected? It was as if the world outside could explode and he would still sit in his seat, reading the file and sipping quietly from the cup!

Finally after a long period of suffering and waiting, the man stood up and walked to the impressive glass walls. He moved so gracefully that professional waltz dancers should be ashamed of themselves. His back was straight and rigid and Harada simply continued to frown and frowned harder if he could. "Boss, who else is joining today?"

Harada was never known to be patient and he would be damned if he had to wait any longer. It had been nearly an hour that he had to endure being in the same room as him.

"Patience," the boss advised as he turned around slowly and a gave a cold spine-chilling smirk, "They're here."

Shortly after, the door was swung open and two very good looking people entered. Harada quickly got to his feet to greet them but only to be ignored. "What a fine office, Kings," Kaen commented while she chuckled lightly and took a seat opposite Harada, "I like how the walls are all glass windows. Makes assassinations so easy."

Harada could only swallow the saliva in his throat. What? Assassination? He closed his eyes to will himself back to a composed and collected moment. He should have known what kind of people they are. After all, he's the gang leader of the infamous Kyoto Gang. If he was not mistaken, she dealt with casinos and possibly assassination too. The man who came in with her, Flinch, is probably human slavery and trafficking and weapons. Of course he could be wrong since none of them know what the other does in the Underworld. Only the boss knows and he does not say anything. "Boss, may we begin now?"

"Patience, he's coming," the blond man whispered slyly as he gave a sickening sidelong glance that seemed to challenge Harada to question his decision, "We will wait until Diaz comes." Then he opens the newspaper and begins reading.

Why is everyone so relaxed when the meeting was said to be very important? What was worse was probably how both McCain and Flinch were staring at him as if they could see right past him. Harada felt mocked and ridiculed in front of them. Vultures. Sweat began forming on his hairline as Harada fidget under their scrutiny.

"Is something wrong?"

That sickening singsong voice. Momoru. Harada fought the urge to jump up and scamper out of the room when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder. "Get your hands off me, Momoru," he managed to get the threat out to sound as menacing as possible, "Or I'll dismember you." Fucking retard Momoru starts laughing and praising his ability to crack jokes of which affirmed Harada's conclusion they, except him, were mad.

"Jokes aside now, and take a seat Momoru," the blond said solemnly and Harada felt himself released a sigh of relief. Finally he would not be put on the spot any longer. "It appears we have a traitor amongst ourselves who is responsible for the death of Shiro and Sheng." He droned on and on as a matter of fact. "Flinch returned this morning with this file," he tapped the file he had been reading, "And we have one of my three suspects." At this point, Harada straightened up. Of course he wanted justice for the death of his men and not because he wanted to save himself from the wrath of his boss for tuning out. "One of you here," he pointed to them and Harada felt all of them, him included, frowning at their boss, "is the traitor."

Immediately, Momoru jumped to his feet and snarled viciously, "I may be a son of a bitch but even I have enough dignity not to kill my own men! I have things I am loyal to! How dare you accuse me of such blasphemy!"

"Save your breath, Momoru," the boss advised and he stared at Momoru had enough for the man to take the hint and sit down, "It's just my suspicion." Turning to Harada, the gang leader of Kyoto Gang gulped and held onto his gaze. "What do you think of bosses who kill their own men?"

"If they kill because they are paid to, then they deserve worse than death," Harada replied darkly despite his racing heart beats as he locked gaze with the intimidating blond man, "However, if it's for reasons like nipping a traitor, then he deserves no death for he is trying to protect the other men."

"I see, what about you, Flinch?"

"Death without doubt, without exemptions." Harada watched the cold grey eyes of McCain's boyfriend and he shivered. What is he surrounded with? Mad monsters in the disguise of humans?

Clicking his tongue, the boss stood up, looked at them and dismissed them. He left first followed by McCain and Flinch. Just as Harada stood up, Momoru came to him and stopped him from leaving.

"What blasphemy don't you think? To accuse us of murdering our own men! Really, he's mad."

"We're all mad but what does it matter? A traitor is amongst us and there's only one thing to do- we eradicate the rat."

"You're so certain you can kill the rat," Momoru murmured as he walked ahead and touched the door handle lightly, "Don't be too sure of yourself that you leave yourself wide open and vulnerable."

"What are you saying Momoru? You think I can't take you down?" Harada felt riled up, he felt insulted. Just imagine a fight where a slender man who is on the verge of being thin and sickly is fighting a buff guy who is as sturdy as a tree. Clearly it's a one sided match with the burly guy winning easily.

Momoru only laughed loudly before he smiled menacingly, "You and what army?" Before Harada could retort, he continued, "Don't be all brawns and no brains. Pick your enemy well and maybe you'll live to tell the tale. The real enemy is not me." With that, he coolly left the room and left Harada fuming alone.

Momoru does not know anything. He pretends to know but he's just a retarded man. I'll just bid my time and shut that retarded up. How dare he makes a fool out of me. He'll pay the price. No one insults and ridicules Harada Toshizo and gets away with it. McCain, Flinch, Momoru and boss. They will all pay the price once all this is over. Harada slams his fist on the table before he stomped to the door and yanked it open. Rage bubbled in him as he walked into the red mist of revenge.

Unknown to Harada and Momoru, someone had been listening and watching them from within the shadows.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No ownership over FY so please do not sue.

* * *

Glancing at the clock on his work table, Taka sighed softly. 6.30pm. Today, he was bringing her out for dinner and he was still stuck at work. He had made reservations at her favourite restaurant at 7.30pm and looking at the time, there was no way he could rush home and freshen up. Of course he could still make it on time to the restaurant assuming Miaka was ready to go when he picks her up later. "Miaka, please be ready. I'm picking you up at 7pm when I'm done with work." Taka left her a message, sighed and resumed filing all the documents accordingly. His bosses, especially Mr Kings, are particular and meticulous in the way documents must be filed. Just as he thought about them, Ryo Flinch was swaggering down the corridor and many of the ladies were swooned over.

"Taka Sukunami, Kings has requested for you," he flashed a toothless grin before he marched on and into his office. Begrudgingly, Taka glanced at the time and sighed. Maybe seeing Miaka at 7pm was impossible. Maybe 7.15pm considering that Mr Kings hates small talks and would always get straight down to business. Knocking lightly on the boss' door, Taka took a step back and noticed how secretive Mr Kings was. Not only were the blinds down, the glass window was translucent. It was a special sort of glass that enables you to see the outside from the inside but not outside to inside.

"Enter." It was a short command and Taka pushed the door open and peeked in. At the far end of the huge office was the blond haired man sitting behind tall stacks of files. There was no caffeinated drink, no laptop that was switched on, nothing to aid him through the ordeal of reading the files. "Come in where I can see you, Mr Sukunami." Alright, so he was stalling time to watch and be mesmerized by how empty the office was. It was deplorable. Two seats in front of the table, one coffee table in between two sofas and… that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. The walls were absolutely free of photos, nothing to hint that Mr Kings might be a fan of anything or the fact that Mr Kings might have a family. "Done surveying the room or do you need more time?" So Mr Kings does have dry humour or was he just asking because Taka still has not come closer; Taka was still leaning against the closed door. Bracing himself, Taka walked forward until he stopped a few feet away from the table and waited patiently for the man to read the file. "Take a seat there." Taka did not need to ask where there meant. If it was not in front of him, then surely it must mean the sofas and that was where he sat on.

Shortly after, Mr Kings closed the file, joined his colleague at the coffee table and sat opposite him. The setting sun set an orange hue in the dark office and Taka felt tensed and on guard. It was not as if his boss was psychotic and would probably lunge forward although he can be nasty like he was at the interview a few days ago. "How's the work so far? Is the work ethic of this place agreeable with your work ethic?" Taka looked up and held the gaze of his boss. Somehow, something had changed and at that moment, Taka decided he would set aside the games and finally get serious about his mission.

The blue eyes were familiar but not the friendly sort of familiar. It was as if he was staring into the eyes of a person destined to be his enemy. Taka felt akin to being threatened and challenged by the man. It was as if staring and locking gaze with the man implied that he had signed for a death challenge. Mr Kings was threatening him and a killing intent was being emitted from the man. "The work load is fine so far. Yes, very agreeable," Taka answered stiffly and with a curt nod while he continued holding the gaze of a cold and dangerous man. What sort of answer did this mysterious man want?

"I see," the blonde nodded but his eyes did not soften one bit. If anything, the eyes became colder and fiercer. "You seem to have straightened up this past few days and you're becoming more and more like the Taka Sukunami I know." A passing comment, don't think highly of it. "I would like you to carry on. That is all; you may go now, Taka Sukunami." With that, Mr Kings returned to his seat behind the table with the grace of a predator and resumed looking through the files. Peeking and straining his eyes as he walked back to the door, Taka saw that the last file Mr Kings read before he settled down on the sofa was a file titled: Taka Sukunami. Walking slowly with his back towards the door, he kept his gaze on the man working at the table. Just as he felt his fingers closed around the knob, Taka's dark eyes met the cold blue eyes once again and something more. There was a blue light that shined brilliantly against the dark end of the room and Taka felt the middle of his forehead burnt. Without further ado, Taka immediately swung open the door and left the room hastily and a warning fell on deaf ears. "Have a good day while you still can, _Tamahome_."

Panting heavily, Taka staggered back to his cubicle and sat heavily in the seat. There was no way he could possibly work after an intense meeting such as that one. Somehow, the air outside the office was much easier to breathe and a lot less suffocating and pressuring. In there was like a death chamber, he could not play his nice, nerdy, stuttering role. Those eyes saw straight through his act but what was scary was how that man did not feel like the Ayuru Kings he met at the interview. It was like another man. A darker, colder and more malicious Ayuru Kings.

* * *

"Ayuru?" Ryo called as he entered the office and found a groaning Ayuru lying on the sofa messaging his temples.

"Ryo, get me a drink," the sickly man hissed, "Bloody headache!" Ryo quietly prepared the drink and set it on the coffee table. Ayuru had been having headaches since the night he acquired the leadership from his father. "Good grief!" Ayuru snarled to the ceiling as another splitting headache attacked him, "Darn it! My head- argh!"

Ryo simply sat opposite quietly and thanked for the sound proof walls. Ayuru would not want anyone to hear his screams of anguish. The moment Ayuru began suffering from an identity crisis and having his headaches, and the moment the other warriors felt Nakago-sama could not be a simple case of coincidence. It had to mean more than just a coincidence. Sure, Ayuru had a problem with his own identity while he was going through puberty but so were other boys. Hell, even Tomo knew he underwent such crisis even while he was Ryo Flinch. However, the difference between the identity crisis then and now was the additional presence he felt. It is no surprise that that presence belonged to none other than Nakago-sama which means…

_Nakago-sama, are you waking?_ Ryo thought and he unconsciously reviewed the meeting held earlier today. The man conducting and leading the meeting then could not have been Ayuru Kings. He was too ruthless, too malicious and certainly too cold to be Ayuru. Even in his heated moments, Ayuru would never antagonize people for the fun of it, unlike Nakago-sama. The man who spoke to them earlier today had to be Nakago-sama. The way he mocked and ridiculed Harada Toshizo, the way he intentionally called him Flinch instead of Ryo and the fact he refused to be physically violent with Momoru simply because he felt Momoru was not worth the effort. All these pointed that that man was simply not Ayuru. Ayuru would have attacked Momoru for screaming at him. Ayuru would never refer to him as Flinch because Ayuru knows he hates being referred as that. Flinch is the name of the sadist and not the name of Kaen's lover.

"Do you think I've changed, Ryo?" Ayuru asked weakly with his voice hoarse from screaming earlier on. This jolted Ryo from his thoughts. Ryo looked at his cousin quietly and speculated.

If indeed Ayuru and Nakago-sama are two different entities, would it mean that one has to be sacrificed for the other? Should that be true, can he truly allow Ayuru Kings to be sacrificed to allow the reawakening of Nakago-sama? Perhaps, if he had not been too fond of Ayuru, he might have been more than willing to sacrifice him for Nakago-sama. However, considering that he has become quite fond of the man, can he sacrifice the man for Nakago-sama and not suffer from guilt and grief? Oh Seiryu! What should he… "Ryo?"

"Huh?" Ryo blinked as he refocused onto the situation at hand before he gave a lopsided grin, "Nah, you're still the bastard." _Lie to him… for now._ Ayuru smirked and sat up and leaned heavily against the sofa. "I'll be going now. Take care. Call me if something's up." The blond just nodded and Ryo left.

Just as the black haired man turned the knob, Ayuru called out, "Don't abuse my trust, Ryo. It's a high price to pay." Ryo's back stiffened but he refused to turn around to regard his cousin. _He knows? _"Relax; I know you won't abuse it. Don't worry about me; I'll be fine." He nodded stiffly and swiftly left the room without another second wasted. Ayuru frowned at his cousin's retreat. Ryo will never betray and lie to him; so why was Ryo tensed when he teased about the price to pay for betraying him? Is Ryo the man behind the death of Shiro and Sheng? It could not be Ryo, could it? Ayuru shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. What was happening to him? How could he even suspect Ryo of such, as Momoru put it, blasphemy?

* * *

"Sukunami?" Ayuru walked over to Taka's cubicle and leaned heavily against it, "It's 7, aren't you going off?"

Taka looked up and stared into the eyes of his boss. Something is odd. They weren't cold like just now. They were just tired and sleepy, but still very much warm although the face is still as unfriendly as the first meeting at Starbucks. "Eh? Ah, I'll be going so-"

"Come on, pack up," Ayuru ordered lightly as he looked at Taka's table and saw the picture of Miaka and Taka Sukunami with Yui Hongo. _Yui. _It has been a day or so since he last saw her. He shook his head and mentally berated himself. How old is he? To still be so fond of a woman, that he verges on being a lovesick puppy. Sounds like a pubescent school boy to him. "I'll drive." They made it to the Jaguar car in the company's carpark quickly and quietly, "Meeting anyone anywhere?"

"Not really, I'm picking Miaka up so..." Ayuru simply nodded as he drove and Taka just gave the directions. "You know, you look like someone I know in a far-away dream."

Ayuru glanced at him in the mirror and smirked. "As much as I'm flattered that you dream of me, I didn't know you swing that way despite being engaged to a woman," he said dryly and when Taka became flustered, he continued, "However, I don't find it odd. Many fantasize about me; both men and women so I won't tell her."

Taka allowed himself to laugh. Strange that he was terrified and on guard in the presence of the man earlier on in the office, yet in an even closer proximity, he felt like he could be good friends with Ayuru Kings. There is just this something that makes the man... likeable. When they reached the apartment block, Taka alighted from the car and bid his boss farewell.

"I've a secret to hold over you, Sukunami!" Ayuru chided as he poked his head out of the window, "Better do your work well or..." He did a beheaded act that made Taka laugh and smile. No sooner, Ayuru drove away and Taka shook his head. His boss is one heck of a guy. And yup, Ayuru Kings is definitely someone he could be friends with.

* * *

"Kaen, I'm coming for dinner." Ayuru typed a message and drove his way to her mansion; he stopped by to get a bouquet of flowers and a few wine bottles. _Yui._ Does she like yellow roses? Red was too cliche and he did not exactly like white roses. Oh well, at least he tried.

* * *

"Darling, did you know Ayuru is coming for dinner?" Ryo looked up at his fiancé and shrugged as he stood in front of his wardrobe. Now that Ayuru is coming, he might as well dress up. For Kaen, he would not wear his make up because she hated him in cosmetics. Since his priestess is here too, he might as well look good enough to assure her that he can protect her. As he combed his long black hair, he stared at his reflection with his grey eyes. The blue light, his Seiryu sign, stole his attention and he touched it gingerly. It has always been shining since he felt Nakago-sama and he wondered if it shined brighter now because Yui was here or because the warriors were all gathering to signify the coming of Seiryu? Could it be that…

"Don't think about it Tomo," Kaen wrapped her arms around him and rested her head between his shoulder blades, "When Seiryu descends, our duty is done, our mission accomplished and we can live happily. Look and wait for that day when all this mess is cleared up."

He nodded, turned and kissed her gently. Oh Seiryu, he wasted so much time in their world when he chased for Nakago-sama affection. He should have loved her then, given her all his affection and time. At least now, their second chance, they could all be happy. He would be damned if he lets this chance slip away. No one, no divine intervention, can ever stand in his way. He would be with Soi or Kaen or whatever she wants to be known as.

"Ryo, Tomo, my dearest, come," she led him out of the room after grabbing a dress shirt and his hand, "we have important guests."

Putting the shirt on, he buttoned it and grinned cheekily, "None as important as you; but your wish is my command." She laughed airily and swatted his arm. He loves her laughter and how her amber eyes sparkled after her laughter. She's so lovable.

* * *

Please drop a review. Thank you for reading and leaving a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I thank you readers for giving this story a shot. I hope all of you had had started 2014 with a bang! Happy new year (: May this year be a better year than 2013. Alright, so maybe I'm rambling on and on and so I shall stop. Without further ado, please enjoy this new chapter that I kept redoing. Haha...okay, I must really stop rambling.

* * *

They entered the dining room and they found Ayuru sitting there with his head in his palms and a cup of water in front of him. Empty sachet of aspirin and paracetamol as well as a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and a few expensive bottles of wine littered the oak table. His hair was damp and clung to his neck and face. "Ayuru?" Kaen spoke first and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She shook him gently and soft groans of displeasure came from him. "Come on, dinner is about to start."

Ayuru raised his head, looked into Kaen's worried face, groaned and growled, and finally pushed himself away from his mess. "Good grief," he slurred and the couple stared shock at him. Never had Ayuru slurred even during the days of his hardcore partying. "I'll wash up and meet you two again..." He continued and staggered and stumbled up the stairs to his guest room.

As they watched Nakago's duplicate literally crawling up the stairs, Kaen turned to her fiancé, "Do we tell him?"

A cruel but amused grin curled on Ryo's lips and Kaen shook her head when she saw amusement dancing in those steel eyes. "Do you want to deal with a man in denial?" he asked her softly as he ordered a manservant to clear the mess and serve dinner. When she again shook her head, he grinned, "I thought so." After which, he oversaw the dinner while Kaen went to fetch their priestess. With him and Kaen, there was nothing that could go wrong but by Heaven's might, he would soon attend one of the worst dinners.

* * *

As everyone sat and waited patiently for the blond man to join, Ryo sliced the silence with a kind question, "Your Eminence, what was life like after..." He didn't have to continue; everyone in attendance knew what the answer to the blank was. Kaen kicked his shin from under the table for asking such an insensitive question. He simply gave her a sidelong glance and refocused on the woman sitting opposite him.

"Tomo, don't call me that," she bristled and kept her hands folded on her laps and held the bored gaze of the black-haired man. "It was painful. Everything I did, everyone I met, everything I heard... All of them reminded me of the...the time I spent in your world and of all of you. I just..." she choked a little as she opened her heart to the only people she knew she could trust. It was despicable how she had believed so ardently that they were distrustful, malicious and vengeful when actually, they were the ones who cared and understood her best. Not once had they ever been upset that she was their priestess, apart from the moments Nakago had chosen to give his affections to her, and not once had they betrayed her. They gave her their unconditional support and loyalty, protected her from harm, planned elaborately to ensure she got what she wanted and never once did they ask anything for return. If anything, she was the one who betrayed them, used them and cared nothing about them and their misery. She was the monster; not them. Never them. "I just felt that I should have been better. I should have...loved you guys more." She wrung her hands, looked down in defeat and sighed in regret. Why had she had to be the ignorant 15-years-old petty, selfish little girl? Why could she not think of someone else other than herself? Why did she have to be the villain to Miaka's heroic actions? Why- No! She would not allow herself to be the self-pitiful, self-centered, hateful, villainous, despicable... Oh, she had whole vocabulary to criticize herself. She had come far and transformed from being that stupid little girl. It was time she forgave herself and made amends.

Ryo watched his priestess carefully. "I see." He wanted to smack himself for the lame reply. "Well, you weren't as useless as some other priestess; at least you knew what you wanted although you were quite selfish," Ryo said quietly and took a gulp of wine before he continued coolly, "Anyways, you know your purpose and destiny?"

"Where the priestess is, the warriors will gather and Seiryu shall descend." Yui had repeated that in her head so many times and tried to convince herself that one day, they would be reincarnated and be with her. That day was arriving fast.

Ryo nodded and gave Yui her mission, "We're trying to relocate the scroll to summon him; but as his priestess, find Seiryu's Shinzaho. Find it and we'll summon him, and then we can all be finally at peace."

Before anyone could continue discussing, Ayuru sauntered in and took a seat beside Yui. "Well, shall we begin feasting?" Unwilling to disagree, they began dinner quietly. Nothing seemed amiss until the third course began. Turning swiftly to regard Yui, a signature smirk crept over his face and Ayuru asked mockingly, "How's your Prince doing?" Everyone on the dinner table stiffened; they swore never to discuss Nakago in Ayuru's presence until they can finally conclude who Ayuru is or the link between them.

"He's...fine," Yui played with her food while keeping her eyes down. _Lie to him._

"Is he?" Ayuru continued mocking as he popped a piece of scallop into his mouth, "You shouldn't lie to someone who loves you." The way he crawled and stretched the word 'love' sounded more like an insult. Ryo felt his mark beginning to shine, and when he glanced at Kaen, he saw she was ready to pounce and tackle Ayuru. _Danger. Thread carefully. _

"I haven't seen him in so long; I can only hope he is still well," Yui replied evenly and glanced at the glaring eyes of Kaen and Ryo. They're angry; they're protective. There's danger but where? Who is the danger? Yui returned her eyes back to her plate, cutting the steak into an even smaller size than the already small bite size pieces.

"Indeed," Ayuru smiled eerily as he popped another scallop into his mouth. The pause while he chewed softy was too long and too quiet for comfort. No one dared to shift, much less scamper away from the table. Kaen took a sip from her wine and Yui frowned when she noticed the slight trembling of the fair maiden's hand. Was it fear or rage? Yui stifled a gasp when her gaze caught Ryo's dark deathly look. What was happening? "Such tension," Ayuru continued mocking and Yui nearly winced. His voice sliced through the silence and seemed to have pierced her. "Why do you have such a sour face, _Flinch_?" There was a hint of mockery that accompanied the drawl and drag of Ryo's surname. It was as if Ayuru was deliberately trying to rile the black-haired warrior and looking at the situation, Ayuru seemed to be succeeding.

"Ayuru, all of us have a tiring day," Kaen placated everyone at the table, and Yui was surprised at how steady and confident the lady's voice was, "This is just Ryo being tired and stressed. Excuse him."

"Tired and stressed?" Ayuru echoed incredulously as he wiped his mouth politely with a napkin, "Have I been working you too hard, _little one_?" That jab. That insult was the undoing of Ryo.

Pushing against the table, Ryo rounded and grabbed the collars of the blond haired man. Grabbing his chin with the free hand, Ryo forced both of them to be locked in a staring match. Hissing into Ayuru's face, Ryo made sure everyone knew the depths of his anger, "I've had had enough of you. Push me further and I won't hesitate to make you scream and beg for death." That warning was laced with venom and promises of unbearable pain. Shoving Ayuru back into his seat, Ryo returned to his and resumed his dinner as if nothing had happened. Kaen looked from Ayuru to Yui to Ryo and back to Ayuru and sighed heavily. She had not expected dinner to go down this path but who was she kidding? They had a mentally unstable man, a priestess and her warriors. Really, it could be a secret recipe to a dinner disaster. When she looked at Ryo eating politely and quietly with his eyes fixed downwards, she turned and watched a smiling Ayuru. There was definitely something strange with him. As far as she knew, Nakago and Ayuru would never behave as such. Ayuru would have attempted to give Ryo a black eye or even try to put a bullet through. Nakago would simply subdue Ryo and instead be the one to threaten. Neither of them was foolish enough to call Ryo's or Tomo's bluff.

"You've become tame, haven't you?" Ayuru sneered and smiled maliciously when he saw Ryo's hands curling into tight fists. Unable to resist, he continued, "Has the Heavens strip you as well?"

Before anyone could move, Kaen stood up, slapped her hand on Ryo's chest to keep him in his seat and stared down at Ayuru arrogantly. "A mere human such as yourself have no right to be talking about divine interventions or even _Heaven_," she spoke quietly but there was an undercurrent of silent rage when she uttered the word heaven. Somehow, to Yui, the word sounded bitter and awful. Just what had heaven done to them?

"I really am most disappointed in you, Kaen McCain," Ayuru drawled as he took a small sip and stared at her coldly despite the awful smirk that was plastered over his face, "You should know that I'm no mere human."

Kaen laughed bitterly and sobered quickly. "Until you wake up, you're no more superior than a mere human," she spat and brought her face closer to his such that there was only inches separating their faces, "And until then, forget trying anything; you can't win me... Disgraced warrior."

Ayuru's eyes narrowed and his nose flared in anger. Just as his body was radiating emotional waves of anger, it stopped and recomposed. Clarity filled those sapphire eyes yet there was a vacant sort of misery that filled them. The furious frown that had pulled back into a snarl transformed into a sly smirk. The crimson glow that coloured his cheeks dispersed, and the tight clenched fists relaxed and opened up. "You have no idea," Ayuru murmured as he slowly rose from his seat, "A disgraced warrior? I have not fallen; I _chose_ to die." All eyes were on him and the resounding question boomed in their heads: He _chose_ to die? As he spoke, the brand of Seiryu on his head began glowing brighter, "For smarting the Gods and Heaven, they have locked me in the depths of my hatred and anger; in a fortress I build to protect myself." This was Nakago speaking. This voice, the emotions was Nakago. It had to be. "I can only surface when the boy and his demons are weakened." The blond man smiled wryly and the mark seemed to slowly burn out. Turning to Yui, he smiled weakly, "Forgive me. One day, when perhaps all of these end, I'll come for you... I promise." The mark disappeared and Ayuru's body fell limp into his seat. Wrinkles of exhaustion and worry stretched across his face and a heavy silence enveloped all of them like a heavy curtain.

"In that body, there are more than 2 occupants," Kaen spoke first, breaking through the silence, "We know there's Ayuru who is the mere human, then there's Nakago and who's the one who knows about both of them?"

"No, the question still remains- who is Ayuru to Nakago-sama?" Ryo shook his head. The man he threatened to kill did not feel like Nakago-sama or Ayuru. That unidentified entity had a different sort of darkness from Nakago-sama yet he had spoken in the same drawl as Nakago-sama. He was also as foolish and reckless as Ayuru. "Yui, do you have any recollections of Seiryu's shinzaho?"

Yui blinked the tears away. Nakago... He was somewhere in there; it was no wonder she felt the attraction for Ayuru. Nakago's essence lingered around Ayuru and it beckoned to her. Nakago... After all this time, he still remained loyal to her.

"Yui?" She looked up at Ryo who waited patiently.

"I don't have any recollection," she admitted softly as she glanced at the unconscious body of her most loyal warrior, "I haven't seen or felt Seiryu since he...since he granted my third wish."

"Of course, the bastard would be more than willing to sever and abandon you," Ryo snarled and cursed his creator, "if he was willing to sacrifice us, he would be more than willing to sacrifice you too."

Kaen patted his shoulder and sent him away which he was willing to do. He strode upstairs while the manservants carried Ayuru up to the guest room. Alone, she beckoned her priestess into her study where they would have greater privacy. "I don't agree with Ryo," she began, "I don't think Seiryu abandoned us despite not guiding us when we needed him."

Yui looked at the woman quietly. "Seiryu," she mumbled, "something happened in Heaven or among the Gods. Something happened and I think the abandonment was a punishment."

Kaen nodded and smiled wryly. It was good to have someone who shared her sentiments. "Nevertheless, we leave the task of finding Seiryu's shinzaho and relocating of and reconnecting to Seiryu to you." Just as Yui was about to leave, Kaen bid her good night. "If anything happens, look at the sky. Where the lighting seems to be, I'll be there watching over you. Remember, we swore to protect you and we will continue to uphold that duty and promise until the end." Yui nodded and left the room in tears. Why did she have to have such loyal warriors who were willing to die for her despite everything? Did she hate Seiryu for creating them? Did she hate Seiryu for abandoning and not protecting them? Could she possibly hate Seiryu who gave her the opportunities to meet and forge bonds with them as well as to learn, love and appreciate all those around her? Oh Seiryu... _Why? _

* * *

_"Disgraced warrior." _The words echoed through the storm. A man struggling to stay afloat with a broken piece of plank. A black swirling pool was swallowing the poor man faster than quicksand. Above him, the sky and clouds were of a beautiful deadly hue. Red. Crimson. Bloody. Pelts of blood fell from the sky as his face washed aggrieved with blood. _Disgraced warrior. _Stuck in the vortex of his own pain, hatred and anger; the pitiful man could not differentiate fantasy and reality. Everything seemed to blend easily into one another and there wasn't even a blur fine line that broke them apart. As he continued to struggle, the clouds gathered closer and then a hole opened up. Sharp, fangs peeked through the hole as claws so menacing and powerful tore through the clouds. _Hope. Salvation. Savior. _The man reached out to the beast with a soul so hopeful. The rumbling, although brought lightning bolts through the sky, did not fear the man. "Help me... Save me," he whispered so softly. As if the beast could hear and understand his plea, a paw so huge that it could have probably crushed Mount Everest easily, was held open to him. Staring at the open paw, the man pushed off the plank and swam quickly and desperately towards it. _Hope. Salvation. Savior. _So close, a little more. Stretch and push a little more. His fingertips barely brushing the paw when-

"No!" A strangled cry, a vicious pull and the man drowned into the dark abyss and his eyes flutter to a close. There is no hope. No salvation. No savior. He was lost at sea, in the storm he created with the emotions he commanded. He had lost to himself...again. There would be no hope, no salvation and certainly no savior for a disgraced warrior. _Forgive me... One day, when perhaps all of these end, I'll come for you... I promise._

Ayuru jolted awake, tossed in bed before growling and sliding out of bed. His head had been hurting more and more and he had given up trying to sleep. He could not even remember what transpired after Ryo and Kaen had sent him off to wash up. He sighed and shook his head as if that would help to clear his muddled mind. Those parting words held so much regret. Ayuru growled softly his heart ached. Whose words were those and for whom were those words for? Sighing, he laughed bitterly at his own predicament and misery. He was in, no doubt (and he hates to admit it) pain which came from headaches, anxiety for the wellbeing of others, confusion regarding the rat. So much emotions and their intensity in his head were raging like tumultuous waves in the storm; and regrettably, the night he took over his father, nothing looked the same anymore. Burdens were heavier and peace became a rare privilege that he had come to treasure. All he wished for now was peace and calm, and the chance to throw down everything and go his own way but he would never abandon his responsibilities. He was raised well and although he wanted to be selfish and self-centered, now was not the time to be. The stakes in this shrewd dark game kept piling higher and higher and the pace of the game kept increasing. Everything was going faster and faster and Ayuru feared for the moment when everything spirals out of his understanding. It was still bearable if the situation goes haywire, as long as he still understood, he could still pull a late winner. However, when he no longer understands the game, it would be impossible to try and predict the game's direction.

Ayuru huffed and shook his head. Pointless to ponder about saving and helping others if he could not even be a hero to himself. He was past the age of being an angry adolescent who was too idealistic. War changed him, his step mother changed him... His new role changed him. Everything changed him and every single day he was changing. Was it for the better or worse? Why could he not be born as a boring average Joe who lived modestly? Why did he have to be the one to stand on the shoulders of giants? Why did he have to be the lonely one who carries all the burdens and help people tide through the tough time? Where is his savior? Where is his guiding star?

Pushing the glass doors, he stepped onto the cool floor of the balcony and breathed in the cold night breeze. He shuddered and flinched when he felt the cold floor touching his barefoot. He should have known... He chuckled lightly as he leaned heavily against the railing. Looking heavenward in hopes that he would receive some sort of guidance from heaven, Ayuru felt a constellation drawing his gaze. Tracing it with his finger and eyes, he groaned a little when he realized it was Nakago's symbol- Heart. Why did everything he look on for guidance and hope had to be pulled back towards Nakago? Who and what are you to me, Nakago?

Ayuru wheezed as he felt his windpipe closing. He felt suffocated and it didn't help that his head was whirling and his skin was burning. To be more precise, his forehead felt like it was melting and his right eye was burning. Eager to be rid of the intense pain, he rushed to the bathroom and jumped under the cold shower. What better way to cool himself than to allow cold water to slide off every inch of his body. Flicking his bangs out of his eyes, he leaned heavily over the sink and scrutinized his reflection in the mirror. What he saw had him stumbling backwards.

A symbol was glowing in its beautiful blue light and his right eye was shining also. Touching the cool mirror to trace the symbol on his head, his eyes widened when it was Nakago's symbol. His mind immediately reeled and his heart thundered in his ears. Blood was rushing throughout his body, and it was worse than when he had an adrenaline rush. With his body trembling and his eagerness to jump out of his own body, Ayuru realized with a start that he was actually afraid. He was terribly terrified with everything he was seeing. For the first time since he left the battlefield, he was truly scared. _Breathe Ayuru... Close your eyes... Breathe..._ As he endeavored to remain calm, his body and mind refused to obey and instead continued their erratic behavior and panic bile began rushing up his throat. He squeezed his eyes, and vomited everything he had for dinner and more into the sink. Red liquid glared blatantly at him from among the throw up.

Falling to his knees, Ayuru for once did not know what to do. Even a child would have been able to do something; a child would have screamed or urinated in fear. But Ayuru was beyond hopeless. He was scared, he was lost and he did not know what to do. He wanted to scream but his mouth refused to open big enough and his voice refuse to rise. He wanted to do something; to call someone, to tell someone to help him but he could not even get himself to obey his own commands.

From the puddles of water on the ground, Ayuru watched a hallucination that seemed too real began to form. A man with blue hair that cascade down his back and a face so fierce yet so calm began emerging from the puddle. Ayuru swore his bones rattled before they suddenly stopped like everything, including time, did. It was as if his body had given up and surrendered completely to fear. There was nothing he could do but to surrender and hope most ardently for a merciful slaughter. With a body immobile and a soul that could not run away from the body, Ayuru wished desperately for his death. Indeed, this must definitely be one of those worse than death situations.

"Why do you deny me so?" the hallucination rumbled as it towered over a pale sickly Ayuru, "You possess _it_ yet you shun and deny me. Why?"

Ayuru could only stare and stare helplessly. He could not even begin processing for an answer. "Return to me what you've dared to steal, mortal."

Just as a cold hand with long midnight claws reached for Ayuru's right eye, a shout reverberated through the illusion. As the illusion dissipated, Ayuru noticed Ryo's face slowly coming into view. _Ryo..?_ Was he after his right eye? With that lingering thought, Ayuru finally passed out for the next few days to come.

* * *

Thank you for reading this (:

Please leave a review.


End file.
